Pokemon XD Fall to Darkness
by The Hooded Writer
Summary: Five years have passed since the fall of Cipher. The story of the Hero Wes has become well known around Orre...especially to a fourteen year old boy named Michael. He dreams of one day becoming like this hero and his chance arises when Cipher makes a return. However this time a whole new, darker shadow lurks over Orre.
1. Chapter 1: The New Hero

**Those of you who have seen my first Pokemon story: The Feelings of Champions, are probably thinking, "Hey, I thought you weren't going to be doing another Pokemon story until after The Fates of S.T.E.A.M. so what gives?" Well here's the thing. Just recently a friend of mine and I picked up two games we haven't played in years. Pokemon Colosseum and Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness. And we had a blast going through them. And doing so gave me a hype that somehow made me come across a bit of trivia that gave me a idea for a story that I just had to get out. So here we are. A Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness fic. This will be my second highest priority aside from the Fates of S.T.E.A.M. So, if I need a brake from Fire Emblem writing, this is what I'll be working on. With that said, let us begin! Pokemon and the characters are** **property of Game Freak and Nintendo, I own nothing aside from this fanfic.**

* * *

Michael laid on his bed looking at the Pokeball in his hand. His very first Pokemon. A Eevee. All he knew was that one day someone left the Pokeball in his room, and he kept it ever since. Her sister's Plusle, Pluplu, as she called it, was the same. However, that didn't matter to him. He and Eevee had become irreplaceable.

And he knew Eevee would help him make his dream come true. His dream to be just like _him_.

"Big brother!"

Jovi rushed into his room. Michael was so startled that he fell off the bed.

"Agh! Jeez, Jovi! Ever heard of knocking?!"

"Heh, heh! The Professor wants to see you! Make sure you tell him that Jovi gave you his message!"

Michael sighed as he got up.

"Alright, alright."

He sighed as he walked out of the room. _"I just got back from getting Jovi out of that creepy house. Can't a guy catch a break?"_

* * *

Michael walked over to the research lab and knocked on the door.

"Professor? It's me, Michael. Jovi said you were looking for me?"

"Ah, come in."

The automatic door opened, and he saw the Professor with one of his fellow researcher, Aidan.

"Has Aidan said anything to you about the Snag Machine?"

"Uh, yeah…"

"Oh, I see, yes. Well, we've named the special machine for catching Pokemon the Snag Machine. The two of us, Aidan and I, were developing it. And now, it's finally finished. I'd like to begin testing it immediately. Michael, will you help us?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, please step inside."

Michael walked into the room. Inside near the wall was a cylinder like container on a circular platform.

"So, what does it do?" Michael asked.

"I should tell you, the Snag Machine is an outrageous piece of work." Krane warned. "After all, it's used for stealing Pokemon from another trainer in battle."

"Wait, WHAT?! You made a machine for robbing Pokemon from people?! Why?!"

"No worries. We didn't make it to steal Pokemon indiscriminately from trainers." Krane replied with a reassuring smile. "Michael, you've heard of Shadow Pokemon, haven't you?"

The words hit the boy's mind like a hot needle.

"Of course! Shadow Pokemon were made by Cipher, right? The team the hero of Orre took down five years ago!"

Kane laughed at the sudden enthusiasm. "That is correct. They're Pokemon turned into fighting machines after having their hearts closed by artificial means. They're to be pitied. We developed the Snag Machine to take back such modified Shadow Pokemon."

"Just like the hero did…"

"Indeed. Truth be told he did so with a Snag Machine of his own."

Michael was at a loss for words. "Wow…wait…but Cipher was disbanded. Why would we need a Snag Machine now?"

"Ah, yes…I can explain later. But for now, I'd like you to test our Snag Machine. After all, you're the best trainer at this lab."

Krane then turned to the cylinder. "The snag Machine is in this case. Try equipping it right away please."

Michael slowly walked to the cylinder and opened the top. He reached inside and lifted out a machine that had two silver parts. One that looked like a glove and another that resembled a shoulder pad. They were connected by a black tube. There was also a ear piece inside.

He fitted the hand of the machine into his left hand. He attached the other piece onto his shoulder. As soon as he did a blue light ran down the cord and the Pokeball symbol on the hand lite up. He took the last part and put it over his left ear.

"Wow…this thing is so rad!"

"Wow, it fits perfectly." Aidan smirked. "It looks cool too, Michael."

"Yeah…and it's lighter than it looks."

"May I see your P*DA? I'll add a new feature."

Michael took out the handheld device and gave it to the scientist. The man stuck a chip inside.

"It's called the Shadow Monitor. It lets you check data on the Shadow Pokemon you've encountered."

"Thank you, Aiden." Professor Krane said. "That's it Michael! That's spot-on!"

"Thanks…so…what now?" the boy asked.

"From this point on, it will be a lot easier to just show you how it works in practice rather than trying to describe it. Let's go upstairs to the Battle Sim System room."

"Okay."

Krane and Aiden started to walk out of the room. But just as Krane stepped out Aiden stopped.

"Whoops! How silly of me! I almost forgot to give you these. In order to use the Snag Machine, you need at least one Pokeball. So, I'll give you these."

He reached into his pocket and gave Michael five Pokeballs.

"Pokeballs aren't used in the Orre region, so we import them from another region."

"Thanks." Michael said, inserting them to the pouch around his waist.

"Okay, now we're set! Let's hurry over to the director."

Just then they heard noises from outside of the room.

"Aiyeeh! Aiyeeh!"

Then they heard Professors Krane's voice. "W-what going on?! Who are you people?!"

"Professor!"

Michael ran out of the room. The receptionist was out of her seat with a horrified expression.

"It's terrible, Michael! Some strange men came barging in and took off with the director!"

"What?!"

Without hesitation he ran outside to see all the nearby staff and residents knocked out. There was a strange truck parked nearby and three odd men in white uniforms and scarfs. One of them had a different helmet and yellow scarf. The bigger one of them was dragging the professor away.

"Will you let go of me! Where do you think you're taking me!?"

"Fufufu…I'm taking you to your new lab professor." The man with the yellow scarf smirked.

"What…my new lab?"

"Move it; we don't have any time. If you don't want to get hurt, hustle yourself into the car."

"You people…what are you?"

"HEY!"

Michael ran up to the intruders.

The man with the yellow scarf turned to him "Hah? What is it, punk? You're going to play hero and try to stop us? I don't show mercy to anyone, not even kids."

"Bring it on, creep! Get, em' Eevee!"

Michael threw a Pokeball and his partner came out.

"Go, Teddiursa!"

The man threw a Pokeball and the small bear Pokemon emerged.

"Alright, Eeveee, let's-

Suddenly a screen extended from Michael's headpiece, over his eye and he saw a purple aura glowing from his opponent's Pokemon.

"!? What is that?"

"Michael! The Aura Reeder is responding!" Krane yelled as he was pushed closer to the truck. "That's a Shadow Pokemon!"

"What?! What do I do?!"

"Hurry Michael, Hurry! Put a Pokeball into the shoulder pad!"

Michael lifted the plate, showing a hatchet big enough for a Pokeball. His opponent eyed him strangely as he inserted one inside.

"What are you doing, kid?"

Once Michael closed the hatch a blue light came through the tube.

Suddenly the Pokeball came out of the palm of the machine. But now it was glowing red.

"Whoa! What's happening?!"

"Now Michael! Throw it at the Pokemon!" the professor yelled as he was loaded into the trunk.

Without hesitation Michael threw the Pokeball at the Teddiursa. As the ball opened up the image of a hand insured the Pokemon and dragged it into the ball.

The Pokeball rolled to the floor. It shacked three times before it clicked. Then it flew into Michael's hand.

"Whoa…"

The man was in disbelief.

"What was that…? My Shadow Pokemon! Was that…was it a snag?"

Michael looked at the Pokeball in his hand. "Man…no wonder the Professor called this thing outrageous…"

"Kid! What is that machine on your arm?"

The second man looked at the device.

"Could it be… A Snag Machine?! What the heck is that doing here?"

"That's big news! Come on, move! I need to report this to headquarters, like now!"

The man hurried towards the truck. The bigger man and the professor were already inside.

"Get back here!"Michael ran after them, but them men got in quick and the car speed off. "Professor Krane!"

Michael stopped as he was left in the dust.

"No…"

* * *

Michael stood in the lab with Jovi, Aidan and Lily.

"Waaah! They took the Professor away!" the girl sobbed.

"I'm sorry…" Michael said hanging his head in shame. "I couldn't stop them…"

"Don't feel bad Michael." Lily replied. "I'm sure Professor Krane will be okay."

"We've contacted the police and the proper authorities about Professor Krane. They should let us know it they discover anything." Aidan said. "I still can't believe this is happening…"

Lily looked down at the table. "Professor Krane predicted that someone will again try making shadow Pokemon. His prediction was on the mark."

"Who were those people anyway?"

Aidan turned to Michael. "I don't know, Michael. But I do know that the Teddiursa you snagged probably isn't the only Shadow Pokemon that was made…When the Purify Chamber is completed, we will be able to save many Shadow Pokemon at the same time, but…Professor Krane is crucial to this project. Without him, there's nothing we can do!"

Lily closed her eyes as she sighed. Then opened them with a new form of determination. "Let's complete it! We'll finish the Purify Chamber ourselves."

Everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Lily? The director's not here!" Aidan said. "It's hopeless. There isn't any possible way to get it done."

"You're on the verge of finishing! This isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself. The Purify Chamber project got this far not just because Professor Krane was here. We got here because we all worked as a team. Having come this far, it would be wrong to stop now. Our pride as scientists is on the line. Let's finish the project as one!"

Everyone watched her leave the room. "Things will get very busy around here! I'll go upstairs and see how the data processing is progressing."

Once she left Michael smiled.

"Mom's right. The professor wouldn't want us to give up! And if people are going to make Shadow Pokemon, then someone needs to stop them just like the hero did! Guess that someone will have to be me!"

Michael looked at the Snag Machine on his arm.

"I'll do it Professor…I'll snag and save every last Shadow Pokemon!"

* * *

 **You're probably thinking: Where does this trivia of yours come into play? We will find out...two chapters from now. But like I said, The Fates of S.T.E.A.M. is my top priority. Speaking of which the first chapter of that will be out sometime this weekend. I hope you enjoy it, this and the other two stories I put up this week. Thank you for reading! See ya all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection of a Hero

**Yeah, sorry that I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but this story won't cover EVERYTHING in XD. Just the important changes made by this what if. So there will be time skips. I'm sorry for those who are disappointed, but I have other stories that I promised I'd work on and classes are bearing down on me. That being said, I know what I'm doing for this in terms of updates. It will be done biweekly just like Fates of S.T.E.A.M. but the ladder is still the priority, so if somthing comes up that will make one of these late, it will be this story. Hopefully it won't come to that, so with that said, let's get started.**

* * *

Michael climbed off his scooter and stepped into Agate. "This must be the place…Now to find this Relic Stone." He looked at the Teddiursa he snagged a while back. It took a lot of effort, but he did notice it bonding with him. According to his mother, that meant it should be ready to be purified. Hence why she sent him here to look for the stone needed for the ceremony. "I suppose I need to start by finding that guy…Eagun, was it?"

"Excuse me young man."

Michael was startled by the elderly man approaching him from the left. "Yagh! Where did you came from?!"

"Oh, ho, ho! Didn't mean to scare you there, fella! But I could have sworn you just mentioned Eagun."

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for him."

"He lives right up there at the top of the hill. In the house made from that tree." The man replied.

"Okay…thanks."

Michael walked over the house under the large tree. "Here goes." He knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

Michael opened the door and stepped into the house. "Hello?" He walked into the living room where an elderly woman sat on the couch.

"Hello, what a darling trainer you are! I'm Beluh. Did you want something from me?"

"Uh, I'm looking for a guy named Eagun."

"Oh? Eagun you say. Ah, so you've come calling to see my husband. Are you perhaps, Michael?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ah, just as I thought! You are Michael! We've been expecting you! We got word about you from Lily, you see. We understand that you want to purify Shadow Pokemon."

"That's right. Is he here?"

"The instant my husband heard Lily, why, you should have seen his excitement and enthusiasm." The lady laughed. "Shouted "This calls for my service!" or such, he went off running to who knows where. He hasn't come back since."

"Oh…Should I come back another ti-

Suddenly the door burst opened and a man with a long beard ran in. "Beluh, dear! I've got everything ready! I've got everything ready! We're ready for when our visitor from the HQ Lab whenever he arrives…Oh?!"

The man looked down to the surprised and confused Michael. "Uh…Hi?"

"Oh, hello, dear." Beluh smiled. "Our guest, Michael, has just arrived."

"Oh, so you're Michael! We've been waiting! I am Eagun! I've heard everything that Lily had to say."

"Nice to meet you. I'm told you know about purifying Shadow Pokemon?"

"Indeed, I do. As you know, to purify a Shadow Pokemon, it must open its heart to it's trainer. While there are several approaches, battles are the best, no doubt at all!"

"Well, I know all about battles! Right partner?"

Michael let his Jolteon out. He evolved it from Eevee using the Thunderstone he got from the sailor in Gateon port.

"JOOOOOLT!" The Pokemon ran circles around Eagun happily.

"Jolteon?"

"Well I'll be!" Eagun laughed. "Eevee, you've grown, since I last saw you!"

"You know, Eagun Jolteon?" Michael asked.

"As a matter of fact…" Eagun smiled, as he petted the Pokemon. "I was taking care of him, before passing him off to you."

Michael looked at him in surprise. " _You're_ the one who left him in my room?! Why?"

"Eevee was given to me by a friend of mine. He asked that I assured him a peaceful life…but in time I learned that he was meant for battle. So, I decided he needed a trainer. That's when Lily told me of you, Michael. A young man trying hard to become a trainer. I couldn't help but notice that you were similar. Both so ripe with potential. I thought it was meant to be."

Michael was at a loss for words.

"But enough of that." Eagun smiled. "The place to purify Shadow Pokemon is in the Relic Forest, which is home to the Relic Stone. I will go ahead and wait for you there!"

With that he ran out.

" _That old guy run's faster than me and my sister combined."_ Michael thought.

"My husband it so impatient, as you've just seen. In his day he was hailed as the greatest Trainer." Beluh said.

"Really?"

"But that's a long time ago."

* * *

Michael entered the tunnel, to encounter multiple trainers, waiting to battle him. He managed to defeat all of them and made his way forward. After walking through the tunnel, Michael shielded himself from the sunlight.

"Wow…this place is amazing."

He looked around, seeing all of the greenery. He never expected a place like this to exist in Orre.

"Michael, welcome."

Eagun walked up to him

"Your Shadow Pokemon should be ready to open its heart after the battles you've waged getting here. Now I shall be your opponent."

Eagun slowly took a Pokeball out. "And here's my partner. The one Pokemon that I caught as my first…and that has stayed with me ever since."

Michael got a bit nervous.

" _The strongest Trainer…whatever his ace is it must be though! Or maybe gargantuan! Like a Salamance! Or a Tyranitar! Or-_

"Go, Pikachu! Off we go to our first battle in five years! Let's keep things tight!"

He threw the Pokeball and the yellow mouse Pokemon emerged.

Michael blinked.

"Huh?"

"Pika!"

"Don't let first impressions deceive you!"

"Alright…" Michael smirked as he brought out him Pokemon. "Then I'll take your partner on with mine! Go, Jolteon!"

Michael's Pokemon emerged as well.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Eagun asked.

"Huh?"

"Trainers battle with two Pokemon, if they have more. And we're here to purify that Shadow Pokemon of yours."

"Wait…you mean you want to go two on one? You sure about this?"

Eagun laughed. "But of course!"

Michael took out a second Pokeball.

"Alright…go Teddiursa!"

The Shadow Pokemon appeared next to Jolteon.

"Alight, Pikachu! Quick Attack!"

In the blink of an eye the yellow Pokemon was dashing all over the area.

"Whoa! He's fast for a little guy!" Michael said.

First it rammed into Jolteon then hit Teddiursa.

"Shadow Blitz!'

The bear rammed into the Pikachu knocking it across the stone bridge.

"Jolteon, tackle!"

The electric Pokemon attacked next sending Pikachu further back.

"Alright, Teddiursa, finish the job!"

The Pokemon didn't respond.

"Teddiursa?"

Yellow sparks flashed around it.

"ha, ha! That's Pikachu's static ability!" Eagun laughed. "Attacking him with physical moves gets you paralyzed!"

"Oh, boy…"

"Now, Pickachu, Thundershock!"

"CHUUUU!"

The Pokemon shot a bolt from it's cheeks into Teddiursa, making it stumble.

"Alright, partner! Let's finish the job!"

"CHUUUUU!"

Another bolt was heading over to Teddiursa. It braced itself for impact.

"Jolteon!"

The yellow Pokemon jumped in front to the attack and absorbed it.

"What!?"

"Gotchya! Jolteon has an ability of its own! It can absorb electric attacks!"

The Pokemon pushed forward as it faced Pikachu's shock.

"Come on Teddiursa! I know you can do this!"

Eagun then saw it for a split second. He was no longer looking at Michael. Before him was a familiar man. White hair. Blue coat. A black and red machine on his arm. A white stripe across his face…

" _Wes…?"_

Teddiursa, jumped over Jolteon and rammed into Pikachu. The Pokemon didn't get up from the impact.

Eagun blinked. But soon his stunned expression became a smile as he laughed. "Oh, Bravo! I say, bravo!"

Michael ran up and petted his Pokemon. "Great work, you two!"

Jolteon smiled, but Teddiursa just stared at him.

"My goodness. It was a white-hot experience, our battle was." Eagun smiled. "And to defeat my Pikachu…that takes some real skill!"

The Pokemon slowly got up. "Pikka Pkaaa!"

"Now let's see how your Shadow Pokemon is doing."

Eagun walked over to Teddiursa and stared into it's eyes. "Ah, this Pokemon is on the verge of opening its heart to you! You've done a good job looking after it!" The then glanced over his shoulder and at the stone behind him. "Now you should use the power of the Relic Stone to finally open that Shadow Pokemon's heart completely."

Michal stood up and looked at the rock. It looked like a bunch of circles stacked on each other.

"That's the Relic Stone?"

Eagun nodded. Michael walked over to the stone with his Pokemon behind him. As soon as he got close the stone glittered green.

He heard a noise and turned around to Teddiursa. He turned on the Aura Reader and saw a green globe form around Teddiursa. It exploded and the dark aura around it flew away as the green light entered its body.

Michael froze for a minute before he approached. "Teddiursa?"

"Tedd!" The Pokemon smiled sweetly at Michael.

"He smiled!"

"Well done!" Eagun said. "That Pokemon has finally returned to it's former self!"

"Thanks, Eagun!"

"No trouble at all, Michael. I've seen many Shadow Pokemon become purified. I know how it works by heart."

"You have?"

"Yes. Wes would come here every time he needed to purify his Pokemon."

Michael's eyes widened. "Wes…The hero of Orre?! You knew him?! Like, personally?!"

Eagun smiled. "Let me show you something back at my place…"

* * *

Back at his house Eagun took a photo frame from a table and carried it over to the living room where Beluh and Michael waited.

"Take a look at this." He said handing it over to Michael.

The boy saw a group of people behind a fountain. One of them was a man with gold eyes, a blue coat, a white stripe over his face and white hair. The man had a small smile on.

"That is Wes." Eagun smiled. "We took this photo after he defeated Cipher."

"Whoa…" Michael said in awe. "So, this is the hero…I see you in there too, Eagun! But who are these other people?"

Eagun stood next to Michael and pointed to a tall man behind Wes with a white shirt and a mustache. "That is Duking. He's pretty much the Mayor of Pyrite Town. Wes rescued his precious Pokemon."

"And the guy next to him?" Michael asked, referring to a young man with spiky hair. Dunking was ruffling his hair.

"That's Duking's best friend, Silva. He went to storm a building owned by Cipher. A noble attempt, but in the end, Wes had to save him."

"Cool! And those kids over there?"

There were six kids gathered in the far right. One had a white shirt. was a girl with a blue shirt. One had a blue hoodie, one with a green hat, one with black hair in pigtails, and one with a red banana.

"Wait…is that Perr?!"

"That it is." Eagun laughed. "Those kids worked together to help Wes. The others are Nett, Maeica,Bitt, Megg, and Secc."

Michael then noticed one last person standing between Eagun and Wes. A girl with orange pigtails, and a blue jacket over a dark purple top. She also wore a white skirt with pink boots. She had the biggest smile out of all of them and had her hands, on Wes's shoulders.

"Who's that girl?"

"Ah…that is Rui."

"Rui?"

"She's our granddaughter." Beluh replied. "She was kidnapped by a couple of thugs. Luckily for her Wes stepped in and saved her."

"Cool! Just like a hero!"

"Rui was with him for the whole adventure." Eagun smiled. "You see, Rui had a unique talent. She could see Shadow Pokemon."

"Really? Without an Aura Reader? How?"

"Nobody knows. Not even her."

"Wes and Rui were a terrific team." Beluh smiled. "Together they took down Cipher and saved every Shadow Pokemon."

Michael smiled as he gave the picture back to Eagun. "Then that's what I want to be! A hero like them! I'll save all the Shadow Pokemon! Professor Krane too!"

"I suppose there are still no clues to Krane's whereabouts yet." Eagun sighed.

"You know the Professor?"

"Indeed. You see, he was a frequent visitor to Agate up to several years ago. He was conducting extensive research into the Relic Stone, you see. He said it was for completing an entirely new purifying system that his friend thought up. I wonder where the kidnappers have made off with Professor Krane. It must be worrisome for you, too."

Michael sighed.

"About that abduction dear…" Beluh said. "Didn't you need to mention what Vander saw?"

"Hm? Ah, yes! That's right! I needed to tell you about Vander!"

"Vander?"

"We have a friend by the name of Vander who lives on Mt. Battle." Eagun explained. "Which is a place of training for Trainers. Vander claims to have seen sinister characters out in the desert where few people dare to tread. Sounds intriguing, yes?"

"Where is he?" Michael asked.

"It is to the northeast. Be sure to visit. It wouldn't hurt to train for a bit to. It could help you with Purifying Shadow Pokemon."

"Got it. Thanks for everything." Michael said as he turned towards the door.

Just as he was about to step out of the room Eagun remembered something. "Oh, yes, Michael. May I have your P*DA number?"

"Oh, sure."

After exchanging numbers Eagun smiled. "Fine! If I hear of anything, I will make certain to get in touch with you."

"Thanks again."

"We should be thanking you dear." Beluth smiled. "Seeing someone inspired by Rui and Wes, lifts our spirits."

"Indeed!" Eagun laughed. "Why, when we battled I could have sworn I was facing Wes himself!"

"Really…? Thanks…that means a lot to me."

"That being said it won't be easy following his example. He is the best of men."

"I'll do it! I've got my partners with me after all!"

"Very good!"

"Just watch!" Michael smiled, turning to the door. "I'll make you all proud!"

With that he hurried out. There was a bit of silence between Eagun and Beluth for a moment.

"He's just as confidant as Rui." The woman said.

"Indeed…He has the potential to be the hero Wes was."

"But even the best of heroes can fall into the darkness…"

Eagun looked down at the table. "Be careful Michael."


	3. Chapter 3: A Hero appears?

**Oh, boy! NOW we're going into what makes this a what if story! I hope my little twist entertains all of you.**

* * *

Michael pulled up in front of the hidden lab in the middle of the dessert.

"There it is…just as Vanter said…an old Lab…"

Looking to his left he saw a familiar transport.

"That's the car the Professor was taken in! He must be here!"

Just then the front door opened, and six men came out. Each one wearing a suit, similar to those of the Professors' kidnappers, but each a different color.

"We are sextuplets! We are! We are! We strike terror throughout the land! For we are the Hexagon Brothers!" the one in red yelled. He then turned to the others. "Sound off!"

"One!" the man in blue said.

"Two!" Said the one in orange.

"Three!" said the one in yellow.

"Four!" said the one in purple.

"Five!" said the one in green.

They stood there awkwardly before the one in red spoke up again. "…Wait. Five? That's it? Five? Aren't we missing someone?"

"That's ridiculously impossible!" The one in green replied. "Let me try it this time. Count off!"

"One!" the man in purple said.

"Two!" The one in yellow said.

"Three! The orange one said.

"Four!" the one in blue said.

"Five!" the one in red said. "…See! What did I say again? There is someone missing! But anyway, enough. He'll return soon enough, I'm sure." He then spotted Michael staring at them. "What we need to do, brothers, it this: lock and load on this suspicious kid! Hey, you brat!"

"Oh, sorry am I in the middle of something?" Michael asked sarcastically. "Carry on! Don't mind me!"

"This is no kiddy playground! We've been away for a while, but this here real estate's belonged to Cipher for many a year! If you don't quit scurrying about, we'll have to tell your mommy. If you don't want that to happen, then run along home!"

"Cipher? I thought they disbanded five years ago!"

"Oh, we did. But thanks to the new boss we're back and better than ever!"

"New boss? Who are you talking about?"

"That's confidential! And you don't need to know!"

The men each brought out their Pokeballs.

"Alright, fine! I'll storm this dump, take back the Professor and figure the rest out myself! Jolteon! Teddiursa!"

* * *

Inside the lab Professor Krane stood in a room with the man leading his abduction and a girl with long pink pigtails.

"Please Professor Krane? Will you tell me about your purification study? I do so want to know! That will let me power up my XD001. I so made it myself! Don't you think that would be fabulous?"

Krane sighed. "You've got to be joking! I would never cooperate with people like you!"

"Oh, but why? I so don't get it! Why would you refuse an offer so wonderful as this?"

"I don't care how often you repeat yourself. I have no intention of helping your Shadow Pokemon plan. Artificially slamming shut the hearts of Pokemon…it's inexcusable. Put a stop to it immediately."

The girl pouted. "Oh, you! You are so mean and closed-minded! You won't even try to understand how marvelous it is to help my XD001! Naps!"

The Cipher commander turned to her. "Yes! Sister Lovrina!"

"This is all your fault! Professor Krane is oh so cross because you were so rude when you invited him here!"

The man looked at her in disbelief. "You can't be serious. Listen to the man already! He's been saying all along hat he won't help our Shadow Pokemon plan…"

The girl covered her ears. "I can't hear you! The plan is perfect! …XD001's condition was off by just a little tiny bit."

Naps scoffed as he turned away. "Being off by a little tiny bit is enough to make it drop a ship? And would you look at the uproar…"

"Naps! It's so all your fault what happened, every tiny little bit! So…You so do something about it!"

Kane watched as the girl stomped off before turning to the man. "Naps, was it? You have my sympathy. What a nightmare it must be to have someone like her as your boss."

"Put a lid on it! When it comes right down to it, it's so all your fault. Come on, help us with XD001!"

Krane sat down in the chair near the desk. "First we need to talk. It'll teach you why it's such a bad mistake to create Shadow Pokemon."

* * *

Michael ran down the halls of the lab. He had taken down every Cipher member he encountered and snagged all their Shadow Pokemon. He entered another doorway and saw what looked like a conference room. Two scientists were still there.

"Whew. I never though Cipher's big man would begin to show up here in person. I saw him in real flesh and blood, and he's intimidating! He gives me shivers!"

"Our leader, is supposedly making a personal tour of all of Cipher's facilities. I think he wants to confirm that everything is fine, so he can proceed with his plans without ending up with a fiasco like last time."

"I'm still surprised on who he is. I mean of all the people in the world he's literally the last guy I would suspect! After what he did why would-

That's when one of them spotted Michael.

"What?! Who are you?! You, suspicious intruder!"

The other one turned around.

"How long were you there?!"

"Enough to know that your boss was here." Michael replied.

"You might be just a kid, but we can't let you walk out! Snubbull! Kecleon!"

"Jolteon! Teddiursa!"

The four Pokemon appeared.

"Jolteon, Thundershock on Snubbull! Teddiursa, Return on Kecleon!"

Jolteon shot a blast of lightning as Teddiursa charged into it's target.

"Now, Bite and Metal Claw!"

Jolton and Teddiursa rushed at the scientists Pokemon. The second attack knocked out both of them.

The scientist was in disbelief. "No way! Fine, I'll wipe you out with my big gun! Go, Shroomish!"

The mushroom shaped Pokemon came out. As soon as it did, Michael's Aura Reader activated.

"Oh! A Shadow Pokemon!"

"Shadow Blitz!"

The Shroomish charged at Jolteon who jumped back.

"Sand Attack!"

Jolteon kicked dirt into Shroomish's eyes. The blinded Pokemon started stumbling around.

"Teddiursa, Lick!"

The bear swiped the Pokemon with it's tongue. Shroomish stumbled backwards.

"What are you doing, Shroomish?! Shadow Blitz!"

The Pokemon didn't respond.

"What's going on?!"

"Ha! Paralyzed!" Michael grinned, loading the Snag Machine. "Just as planed!"

A Pokeball came out of his palm.

"Go, Snag Ball!"

He threw the Pokeball at the Shroomish. A hand came out that snatched in and dragged it into the ball.

After vibrating three times the Pokeball clicked and flew to Michaels hand.

"Ha! Another one down!"

The scientist was in shock. "Are you really a kid?"

"I'll ask the questions! Where's the Professor?"

"You came to rescue Proffesor Krane? Don't bother trying. You don't know how scary Lovrina—she's in charge here—can be. She looks cute and all, but she's nothing short of terrifying. Get out of here while you still can. It's for your own good!'

"Yeah, well if it's all the same to you, I'll try anyway." Michael smirked. "If she's like the rest of you, I'll be fine."

"Even if you do somehow take her down, you'll never beat the boss." The man shivered. "He's the toughest of the tough…He built Cipher again with his own hands…"

"Well, I'll just take him down! Just like how the hero of Orre took Cipher down five years ago!"

Both the scientists turned to each other.

"Kid…you have no idea what it is you're messing with…"

The scientist Michael defeated ran out of the room. As he did Michael saw something fall out of his pocket.

"What's this?" He asked picking it up.

"That would be his ID card." The other Scientist replied, still in his seat.

Michael turned to him. "Aren't you going to try to stop me?"

"Aiyiyi…I'm only a researcher here. I don't battle!"

"Suit, yourself. See ya!"

Michael hurried out of the room. The scientist turned back to the board.

"Some people still look up to the hero huh? Kinda makes this tragic…"

* * *

Professor Krane had explained his philosophy of why the Shadow Pokemon plan is a mistake. Naps only listened. Quietly.

"You understand, don't you? It's wrong to turn ordinary Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon against their will."

Naps didn't respond at first.

"Please, won't you help us stop this Shadow Pokemon plan? Join us, and help us save Pokemon!"

The man sighed. "…Professor Krane, I understand what you're trying to say, but I can't help you."

Michael rushed up the stairs leading into the room.

"Professor! Finally, found you!"

Both men turned to the boy in surprise.

"Whoa?! You…Aren't you that kid I saw at the Pokemon HQ Lab that time?"

"Michael? Is that really you Michael?!" Krane asked.

"Are you trying to tell me that you came here by your lonesome to rescue Professor Krane?"

"That was the plan at first…but know that I know what it is you're doing here, I'm shutting this place down too!" Michael replied.

Naps sighed as he turned to the Proffesor. "It's too bad, I'm still a member of Cipher. I can't very well let you folks go now, can I?" he said before turning back to Michael. "As for you…You snagged my Teddiursa from me that time!"

"Snagged it, AND purified it!"

"I'll give you this. You've got guts to come here alone. But I'll fix you good so you'll never get out again! Go, Murkrow! Rhyorn!"

"Jolteon! Teddiursa!"

* * *

Blazing on a red bike in the dessert sands a lone man was traveling through the dessert.

He heard a sound from his pocket then took a P*DA and opened a message.

He growled after reading it.

"Idiots."

He turned his bike around and hurried back in the direction he came from.

* * *

"Ledyba! Aerial Ace!"

The ladybug Pokemon Pokemon slammed into Naps' Slakoth. The Pokemon collapsed.

"You're good, punk…" Naps scowled.

"Yeah…you too."

Naps looked up to see Michael smile.

"Better than you were when you had a Shadow Pokemon. And better than anyone else in Cipher."

"Now do you see, Naps?" Profesor Krane asked. "Pokemon fight at their best with their hearts open."

Naps withdrew his last Pokemon. "Professor, Krane, you folks don't have the foggiest notion about how big and scary Cipher is. It's not smart to resist. You can go on about the poor abused Pokemon and all, but you should think about your own selves. That's my advice."

Michael and Krane watched as Naps ran out of the room.

"Poor guy…" Michael said. "He doesn't understand…"

Krane walked up to him. "Michael! Did you really come here by yourself? That's amazing."

"Well, what else was I gonna do, sit back and twiddle my thumbs? I'm just glad to see you in one piece."

Krane chuckled. "But it's dangerous here. We'd better get out right away. My worst fears turned out to be true about Cipher. They weren't wiped out. This is just one of their bases."

"That's not all." Michael added. "They got some new boss, running the place. Everyone here seems scared of him. I bet that's what has that guy-Naps you said his name was-so scared too."

"Yes. I heard as much. They say he reconstructed what little remained from Cipher after their defeat and build it into something bigger."

"Who is it though? We can't stop someone we don't even know the name of."

Krane nodded. "But the details can wait. Things could get complicated if they return. Let's get out of here quick!"

"Right! Follow me!"

Michael ran down the stairs and into the lower level.

"What was it they needed you for?"

"To power up a new project of theirs. XD001." Krane replied as they entered a elevator.

"XD001?"

"A Shadow Pokemon immune to purification."

Once the elevator reached the upper floor they ran down the hall.

"Immune to purification? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently they think it is. We need to complete the Purify Chamber ASAP."

"Mom's way ahead of you Professor! Come on, this elevator will get us out of here!"

Just when they were a few feet away from their goal the elevator came down on its own.

"Oh, come on!" Michael grumbled as they came to a halt.

One of the lab's scientists walked out. "Oh! Hey you!" You sneaked Krane out?! Lovrina! This child here, he's the intruder!"

He stepped aside so the girl could walk out of the elevator.

"Oh, wait! Wait! I so have not heard about anyone leaving anywhere!"

"We haven't ever heard of him coming here!" Michael retorted. "That didn't stop you from sending your punks over to drag him to this dump!"

Lovrina turned to him. "Professor Krane is so going to be very busy, oh so very busy! So, please be a nice boy and don't disturb us."

"Not happening! The Professor is coming home!"

"We're going back to the HQ Lab." Krane added. "Stand aside, please."

"Going back? Seriously!" the girl grumbled. "You are so joking! This, so happens to be where you work from now on! After all, we so need you to keep working on your studies. You so are the key to our plan."

"Plan?" Michael asked. "You mean…"

"XD001…the ultimate Shadow Pokemon that can never be purified!"

"Stop that nonsense!" Krane replied. "Do you seriously think that I would help you do something so terrible?"

Lovrina put her hands on her hips. "Oh…That Naps! He so must have made a boo-boo again! I so have to punish him lots!"

"Actually, Naps seems to have his head on straight." Michael. "At least more so than you!"

Lovrina turned to Michael again. "Little boy, maybe you can convince Professor Krane. You should so tell him to study our XD001. You see, our plan is to make Shadow Pokemon that can never be purified. XD001 is only our first prototype."

"So?"

"So, when we work out the problems, we can make combat units with XD series Pokemon. Wouldn't that be just peachy? But we so need the professor's cooperation for our plan. So please, sweetie, can you please ask him nicely to help?"

"Yeah. Maybe I can do that." Michael replied with a hand on his chin.

Professor Krane looked at him in shock. "Michael!"

"And maybe after that I can "Ask him nicely" to knit me a flying Grumpig out of Mareep wool so I can fly off into space and catch Deoxys or something with a Net Ball!"

Lovrina's smile became a pout. "Oh, how nasty! You, silly boy! You won't help me with XD001 either?"

"What gave it away, my sarcastic tone?"

"Oh, you'll be sorry now! But you will so understand! A little hurt is so persuasive!"

Both trainers took out two Pokeballs each. "Go Luvdisc and Beautifly!"

"Jolteon! Ledyba!"

The Pokemon came out ready for action.

"Ledyba! Supersonic!"

A ray emitted from the bugs, face dazzling Beautifly. It's eyes became swirls as it started flying out of control.

"Come on, Beautifly! Use Gust!"

The butterfly Pokemon flew straight into a wall and fell to the floor.

"Now, Jolteon, Thundershock!"

A blast of lightning struck the Beautifly knocking I out.

"Grr! You're tougher than I thought!" Lovrina growled. "Alright, go Roselina!"

The Beautifly was switched out for the green Pokemon.

"My turn! Luvdisc, Water Gun!"

The heart-shaped Pokemon shot a burst of water into Jolteon's face, knocking it back.

"Roselina, Poison Sting!"

The Pokemon held up the red rose on it's hand. A swarm of needles flew into Ledyba. The Pokemon winced in pain as it suffered the effects of poison.

"Ha! Now your little ladybug is weakened!"

"You think?" Michael grinned. "Ledyba! Use Refresh!"

A white light burst from the Pokemon, curing its poison.

"What?! Come on!"

"Jolteon, Thundershock, on Luvdisc!"

The electric Pokemon used another bolt, taking the Water type down.

"Oh, that's it!" Lovrina snarled. The scientist behind her backed away. "Go, Delcatty!"

The second Lovrina's last Shadow Pokemon appeared Michael's Aura Reeder activated.

"Oh! A Shadow Pokemon!"

"Go, Shadow Wave!"

The Pokemon shot two lights at both Ledyba and Jolteon. Both hit them directly.

"Alright…first things first." Michael said. "Ledyba, Arial Ace!"

The bug Pokemon swopped in and landed a critical hit on Roselia. The Pokemon fainted from the blow.

"Jolteon, thundershock!"

Another blast and Jolteon severely weakened the Delcatty.

"And now…" Michael smirked as he loaded a Greatball into the Snag Machine. "Go, Snag Ball!"

The Great Ball snatched up the Shadow Pokemon. After three quick vibrates it clicked.

"Gottcha!"

Lovrina looked at Michael in shock.

"What on earth? How can you be strong?"

"Simple." Michael smirked as we withdrew his Pokemon. "I didn't think you were about to let the Professor go without a fight! So, I trained up on Mount Battle before coming here!"

"Ooh, I so hate to say this! Little boy, I can't beat you right now. The boss will be so cross with me, but…But that's okay. I'll let you owe me this one time. But you have to promise you will think about my plan next time."

"What?"

"If you see XD001, I'm sure you will so want to help me. I'll so be waiting for you!"

With that Lovrina ran for the elevator.

"L-Lovrina!"

The scientist ran inside just as the elevator started to close.

"Weird girl." Michael sighed.

"Michael, you have grown tough, haven't you?" Krane grinned. "In fact I'm amazed at how much stronger you've grown in this short a time."

"Heh, heh. Well, I did train hard before coming here."

"I guess we'll be relying on you even more from now on Michael. Now that we know Cipher is back, we need to move quickly. We have to come up with ways of stopping them."

"Leave it to me! I'll take em all on!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Being able to play the role the hero did five years ago…this must be a dream come true to you."

"You have no idea!"

"First things first. This time let's really head back to the HQ Lab!"

"Right."

When Michael turned to the elevator he saw something on the floor.

"What's this?"

"Hmm? Did that scientist drop it?"

"They really need to stop doing that." Michael said picking it up. "Looks like a data rom."

"Here, may I see that?"

Michael handed the object to Professor Krane.

"Hmm…this may be something important. We'll take it back and analyze it."

The two went into the elevator and ascended to the upper floor. As they stepped out and walked towards the entrance Michael turned to the yellow machine close by. "Hang on. Just gonna heal my team up real, quick. Fighting Naps and Lovrina in a row without rest must have worn them out."

"Good idea." The professor said. "We can't grantee that we won't run into trouble on the way back.

Michael loaded his Pokemon into the machine and it started glowing.

"There we are. Okay, let's blow this joint!"

As soon as they stepped outside the Professor shielded his eyes.

"Oh, dear!"

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, don't mind me. Just being cooped up in there for so long has left me sensitive to the light. Where to?"

"I parked not far from here. Let's-Wait…"

"What?"

"Do you hear something?"

Directed by the sound of an engine they looked into the distance. A red bike slowly emerged from the sands.

"Who's that?" Michael asked.

The two walked towards the bike as it got close. It came to a screeching halt. The man ridding it looked up at the two of them.

"So, you already got the Professor out."

Michael finally got a good look at him. He had some sort of silver shades over his eyes, white hair, a blue coat, and a black machine on his left arm. He stepped off the bike and approached slowly.

Michael couldn't believe it. He had a white stripe over his face.

"No way…You're…"

The wind blew at him, making his coat flow.

"Are you…Wes?!"

The man looked directly at the boy. He was taller then he was in the picture Michael saw.

"Wes?! The hero of Orre?!" Professor Krane asked. "Are you sure?!"

"Yeah…that is him!" Michael said with a bright smile. "Eagun had a picture of him at his house!"

"You talked to Eagun?" Wes asked.

"Yeah! You're friends with him, right?"

Wes looked down for a moment. His shades still over his eyes, reflecting sunlight.

"I can't believe it's really you...What are you doing here? Did you find out about Cipher and come to help?" the boy asked.

Wes slowly reached for his belt.

"No…I received a message on my P*DA."

"Message?"

"It said that someone was running rampart around our lab. I didn't think that someone would just be some kid."

"Well, I wouldn't say I…Wait…"Our" lab?"

Wes took out two Pokeballs. "I cannot allow you to leave with the Professor."

Michael and Krane looked at him in utter shock.

"You can't…what are you saying?!"

"It can't be…" Krane said. "Are you…working for Cipher?"

Wes laughed. "For them? Don't be dense. **They** work for **me**."

Michael felt something pierce his heart. "What…no…Cipher's new boss…it's you?"

He threw the Pokeballs. "Umbreon. Espeon." The two Eevee evolutions emerged. "Attack!"

The two Pokemon rushed at Michael and Krane.

"Look out!"

The professor dove into Michael, moving him out of the way just in time. When the Pokemon landed, they made a beeline for them again.

"L-Ladyba! Teddiursa!" Michael threw two Pokeballs and brought out two of his Pokemon.

Wes's expression didn't change. "Feint Attack! Psychic!"

Umbreon charged towards Teddiursa. Just when it was right in front of it, it dashed to the left before ramming unto it from the left, catching it off guard. Espeon stared at Ladyba and a swirl of purple engulfed it.

In those two attacks alone, Teddiursa and Ledyba were knocked out.

"Teddiursa! Ledyba!"

"In one hit each…" Krane gaped. "Is this the strength of the hero?"

" **This** is the Trainer that defeated everyone in the lab?" Was scoffed. "Ha. I wasn't expecting much from those grunts. But how could Naps and Lovrina lose to someone who still has this much to learn?"

Michael looked at him. "Why…? Why are you doing this?"

Wes looked back with a blank expression.

"It needs to be done."

Umbreon and Espeon charged at Michael again.

"AHHHH!"

Michael threw his last Pokeball out of pure instinct. As it came out Jolteon crashed into Wes's Pokemon in mid-air. As all three were sent back Jolteon stepped to it's Trainers' side. Espeon and Umbreon rushed to Wes's.

The Jolteon looked at the enemy Trainer. It shuddered and stepped back.

"J-Jolteon? What's wrong?" Michael asked.

Wes's Pokemon stared at the Jolteon. Suddenly they too, backed up.

"Umbreon? Espeon?"

Wes looked at the Jolteon. After staring at it for a couple of seconds he seemed slightly surprised.

"It can't be…you're…"

There were a few seconds of silence. Michael was waiting for Wes to give the order to attack.

"Tch. Umbreon, Espeon, return."

Michael and Krane were in disbelief as the Pokemon were called back.

"This is your last warning kid. Stay out of our way. You can take the Professor back. He clearly wasn't ever going to help us anyway. And we've got better things to do than babysit for him."

Wes slowly turned back to his bike.

"Wait! What happened to you?!" Michael asked. "Why would you rebuild the team you fought so hard to take down?!"

Wes said nothing as he climbed onto his bike.

"I had so much respect for you!" the boy yelled. "I looked up to you! You were a hero!"

Wes looked back at Michael.

"Things change."

With that the motor roared and he left on his bike.

As Michael was left in the dust he fell to his knees then his hands.

Krane could only look at him in concern.

* * *

 **And THAT is the gist of this what if based off of trivia I found. For those of you who don't know, the original plan for Pokemon XD was that Wes, the protagonist of Colosseum was going to be the main villain leading Cipher. But developers decided to scrap this, saying it was too edgy for a Pokemon game. Okay, 1: Pokemon X and Y had that Ultimate Weapon that killed thousands of Pokemon out of a act of vengeance, and THAT isn't edgy? And 2: If they went through with this and gave Wes good justification for being a villain now, it would have made him a very interesting character and would have made for a very interesting story. On the other hand, if they were just going to make him a one note villain who's just evil for the heck of it, then it's probably for the best that the idea got scrapped. But in any event, this will be going on my take on how that kind of plot could have gone. I hope I made Wes come off as the mysterious antagonist I wanted to make him in this chapter. I also hope you guys enjoy this what if as it unfolds. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Faith of a Hero's Friends

**Before we begin, I'd like to hear some opinions on something. Now that the cat's out of the bag, should I just put Wes's name on the character listing seeing how he has a large role in this? Or should I keep it as it is for anyone who stumbles upon this story so I don't give it away?**

* * *

After Michael and Krane returned, the professor was able to finish the Purify Chamber. Michael put all of the Shadow Pokemon he caught into it, and the process was underway. But that didn't make him feel any better after today's revelation. Wes…them man Michael was inspired by all these years is now leading Cipher. All the inspiration he had…crushed the moment he actually got to meet him. He just laid there on his bed. Staring at the ceiling.

Jovi suddenly walked into his room.

"Big Brother?"

Michael turned away. "I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"Professor wanted Jovi to tell you that he reported the boss of those Cipher people to the police. They said they were going to put it on the news."

Michael felt his heart sink further. He knew that it had to be done. But to think his hero would become a villain…

"You admired him, right?"

Michael sat up. "Of course, I did. Even when I went into that lab, when I was taking on the bad guys and their Shadow Pokemon I asked myself "What would Wes do?" And now I finally meet him and he's leading the bad guys. Is that the answer?"

"Jovi heard he's really strong."

"He is. He took two of my Pokemon down in like, five seconds. Even after all that training…"

"Really? Than you can't beat him?"

Michael looked directly at her now. "Jovi, not only am I not strong enough to beat him, I don't think I even **want** to! I know he's my enemy now but I…I…"

Jovi's Plusle and Minum walked over to her feet.

"Plaaa!"

"Mi, Mi!"

"Big brother…does this mean you're…giving up?"

Michael noticed that Jovi seemed sad now.

"Jovi didn't think you'd ever give up…You said you were going to take the bad guys down. Don't you want to stop those bad guys and be like the hero?"

"Of course, I do!"

"Then be the guy that was a hero! Not the guy that's a bad guy now!"

Michael looked at Jovi's determined eyes.

"Mimi and Plapla believe you can do it! Jovi mom and the Professor do to! So, go be a hero! If the last hero won't stop the bad guys someone else needs to! And Jovi thinks it should be you!"

Michael blinked for a second. Then he smiled and stood up. "First the hero of Orre becomes a bad guy and now I'm being encourage by my crazy little sister? What's next, swimming Dugtrio?"

"Of course, Jovi helps big brother when he's sad!" the girl smiled. "That's what a leader does for her assistant!"

Michael walked over to Jovi and gave her a small hug.

"Thanks Jovi. I mean it, I…really needed that."

"You're welcome! Jovi is going to play with her Pokemon now!"

Michael watched her and her Pokemon leave.

* * *

Michael stopped his scooter in front of Agate. He walked over to the house at the top of the hill. After knocking he waited for a moment.

Eagun opened the door. "Oh, Michael!"

"Hi Eagun…I wanted to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

"Is it about what happened with Wes?"

The boy looked at him in surprise.

"You know? Was it put on the news already?"

"Actually, we saw it on tv just now. But Krane called, saying that he saw you leave on your scooter. He explained what happened and figured you were going to talk to me."

Eagun stepped aside so Michael could walk in. Beluh was on the sofa.

"Hello Michael. I heard you were coming."

Eagun sat down next to her. "We were told you were devastated when you met Wes."

"And you two?" Michael asked.

Both were silent for a moment. "It is hard to believe." Eagun finally replied. "Wes fought harder than anyone to dispose of Cipher. And now…Well, naturally we were shocked…"

Michael sighed. "I…I don't know what to do…He's the greatest hero this region has ever known…I know what he's doing is wrong, I know I should stop Cipher but…I don't know if I can do it without having an example to believe in. He was the main reason why I wanted to stop Cipher in the first place."

"Who said you had to stop believing in him?"

"What?"

Eagun looked at the photo he had set on the table. "You can still look up to Wes for what he was before. Not who he is now. Even after this…I still think of him as my friend."

"And we both know he would never do this without his reasons." Beluh added. "We believe in him. It is fine for you to do the same."

"Even with what he does now, his brave actions still exist from the past. Orre might not be here if it were not for him." Eagun said. "The brave things he did will live on in all our hearts. No mater how much he decides to change it won't change the fact that he was…maybe in a way still is a hero."

Michael thought for a moment. "You're right…I guess I still believe in him."

"Good to hear." Eagun smiled.

"Thanks, you two. I needed to hear that."

"Anytime Michael. Do come by if you need anything else."

"I will."

With that he left.

* * *

Michael walked into the HQ Lab. Lily, Jovi and Professor Krane were waiting for him.

"Did you have a nice talk with Eagun?" Krane asked.

"Yeah…Sorry for leaving without saying anything."

"It's alright." Lily replied with a hand on her son's shoulder. "As long as you're feeling better."

"I am. And I'm ready to stop Cipher."

"I told you, you could do it!" Jovi jumped.

"Good to hear." Professor Krane smiled. "First things first. One of the Pokemon you put in the Purify Chamber are ready to have the door to it's heart opened. Let's head over to the Purify Chamber, shall we?"

Michael walked into the room and onto the circular platform. Krane nodded to one of the scientists who pressed a few buttons on the computer. The area around Michael faded and showed a virtual space all around him. Right above him were projections of some of the Pokemon he caught. The Houndour, Seedot and Spheal were rotating around the Shadow Shroomish. He saw a light crawl up the walls ant to the ceiling before dropping down on the Pokemon. Just like his visit to the Relic stone a light formed around Shroomish and black smoke faded from it.

"Looks like it worked!"

The area returned to normal and Michael returned to the lab.

"All of the Shroomish's readings are normal." The scientist at the monitor said. "Shadow Blitz and Shadow Mist have been changed into Mega Drain and Stun Spore."

"Well done Michael." Krane said. "Everyone's hard work was a success. We can purify Pokemon much faster with this."

Michael smiled with a nod. "I'll become a hero of my own. Even if it means I have to take Wes down to bring him back to his senses. I will put a stop to Cipher no matter what!"

"Sounds like the Michael we know is back." Lily smiled.

Krane turned to her. "Oh, speaking of Cipher…Lily, have you made any progress with that data ROM we brought back from Cipher's lab?"

"Oh, yes, I've asked Datan to analyze the contents of that data ROM. It should be ready soon. Michael, could you go upstairs and ask Datan how he's doing? Datan is the man in the room next to the Director's office. Remember? He was complying the basic data."

Jovi hurried to the door

"Big brother's tired, so Jovi will go!"

"It's alright, sis." Michael replied. "I can-

The girl left the room and rushed to the elevator.

"Ahaha! Seeing Jovi and her boundless energy makes me realize I'm back home." Professor Krane laughed. "Anyway, I wonder what's on that data ROM."

"Oh, Jovi. There's no stopping you." Lily sighed. "Please Michael, go ask Daltan how he's doing in his office upstairs."

"On it!"

Michael ran to the elevator. It took him to the top floor where he turned to the office and entering the door connecting it to Daltan's room.

…Only to find the room empty, save for Jovi.

"Oh? Isn't Datan the man who's always fooling around with his computer here?"

"He isn't here?" Michael asked. "Huh…I've never seen him anywhere else before."

"This is strange. Jovi wonders where he went."

"No idea…I'll look downstairs. You check this floor."

"Right! Leave it to Jovi!"

* * *

Ten minutes of searching and neither have found Datan. Then Michael heard that he was seen heading outside. He exited the front door and looked around. He then saw the man on the pathway on the edge of the HQ.

Michael ran down the steps and over to him.

"Hey, Datan!"

The man turned around in panic. "Waah! I'm sorry, Professor! I couldn't decipher it!"

Michael was taken aback. "Datan?"

The man sighed in relief. "Huh? Oh, it's you, Michael. You scared me half to death!"

"Wait, so, you couldn't get it to work?"

"That data ROM is heavily protected like a bank vault. It would take a seriously talented guy to break through and get at the contents."

"A seriously talented guy, you say."

Michael looked behind him to see Professor Krane approach. Datan was thrown into a fit of panic again. "Awaah! Professor! I'm terribly sorry!"

"Oh, boy." Michael groaned.

"Ahaha, it can't be helped." The professor laughed. "And if it's a seriously talented guy we need, well, I think I may have a solution."

"You do?"

"Who would that person be?" Datan asked.

"Michael, I'm sorry to spring this on you, but can you deliver the data ROM to ONBS in Pyrate Town? Datan, hand the data ROM to Michael please."

"Oh, right away!"

"ONBS?" Michael asked as he received the ROM. "Aren't they the news people?"

"ONBS is known as a TV network, yes, but they're much more than that." The professor replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The people that later founded ONBS were actually instrumental in breaking Cipher's conspiracy five years ago."

"Really?"

"Indeed. Please deliver that data ROM to Nett at ONBS. He's the right-hand man to Secc, ONBS's leader. I'm confidant that he will be able to get at the contents of that Data ROM. Pyrate is past Agate. It's quite far, so be careful when you're traveling out that way."

Michael seemed lost in though.

"Hello? Michael? Were you listening?"

"Huh?! Uh, right, on my way!"

He hurried off towards his scooter.

"Nett…Secc…where have I heard those names before?"

* * *

It was a fairly long drive, but Michael did reach Pyrate town. The ONBS building wasn't hard to find. It stuck out easily. As he walked in he was a girl with black hair on the counter, A Shroomish was sitting on top of it.

"Welcome to ONBS! All visitors are free to wonder the ONBS building to see our network in operation. My name is Megg and I'm the official guide. Glade to meet you."

The Smroomish turned to her. "Shroo."

"This Shroomish is my friend. Isn't it cute?"

"Uh, hi. My name is Michael. I'm here to speak to a guy named Nett."

"Wait…you're Michael? The guy who saved Professor Krane?"

"Uh, yeah. Did he tell you about me?"

"No. A old friend of ours did." Megg said standing up. "We've wanted to speak to you about something. Come on. I'll show you the way."

Megg leaded Michael to the elevator. Once they reached the second floor Michael spoke up.

"Have I seen you somewhere?"

"I don't recall us meeting before." Megg replied.

After a brief walk they came across a office. A young man with brown hair and headphones around his neck was there.

"Hey, Secc." Megg called.

The boy looked up from his paperwork. "Hey, Megg. Did you need something?" He then noticed Michael. "Oh, hi. Sorry, didn't see you there. Welcome to ONBS. The name's Secc. I'm supposed to be in charge here. I'm glad to meet you."

"Hi, my name is-

"This is Michael, Secc." Megg said.

Secc's eyes widened. "Michael? The kid who went to that Cipher lab?"

"Uh, yeah, that's me."

A small smirk came to Secc's face. "Well this is rather convenient. We were thinking of calling you over and here you are. Come on. We'd better tell Nett."

Michael, more confused by the minute followed Secc and Megg who lead him to the roof. Another door was guarded by a blond figure.

"Hello, Secc. Megg."

"Hey, Detro." Secc waved "We've got a visitor here. We have some things to talk about with Nett."

"Right away."

Detro opened the door and lead them in. Inside there was a boy with brown hair and a red shirt at his desk. Next to him was another kid with a cap.

"Nett. We have a visitor." Secc said as Detro went back outside. "This is Michael."

"Oh, good timing." The young man at the desk smiled. "I was just about to call the Lab. I'm Nett."

"Hi."

Nett turned to the boy standing next to him. "And this is Bitt. He's my friend and an invaluable partner."

"Pleased to meet you!"

"We heard about you from Eagun." Secc said.

"You know him?" Michael asked. Then seeing the four people in the room with him made him remember. "Wait a minute…you guys were in that picture!"

"Picture? Bitt asked.

"The one at Eagun's house! The one with the hero!"

"Oh wait." Nett said with a smirk as he reached to a picture frame at his desk. "You mean a picture like this?"

He turned it, so it was facing Michael. The photo was a copy of the one Eagun had.

"Yeah! You guys were friends with Wes!"

"That we are." Megg smiled. "We owe him for who we are now."

"Started by kids five years ago during the "Shadow incident," a tiny network has grown into this today." Secc added. "I operate this place with my partner, Nett. We're convinced that reporting the unvarnished truth will be for the good of peace and justice."

"Looks like the same could be said for you, Michael." Bitt grinned. "Sounds like you pulled off a daring rescue."

Michael rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well…someone had to do it. It was no big deal really…at least not until Wes showed up…"

The room went deadly silent.

"Er…sorry. Forget I said anything."

"Actually, we wanted to talk to you about that." Nett said. "I take it you know that we put the identity of the new boss on the news?"

"Yeah…they're calling him a wanted criminal and a thief…it's…it's awful…"

"Believe me, we know." Secc said. "To be honest we were reluctant when Chief Sherles told us to put it on the air…but he insisted that the public needed to be warned."

"I still can't believe he's doing this…"

"Can't say blame you." Nett said blankly. "Because the four of us don't believe it. At all."

Michael looked up at him. "Huh? What do you mean? I saw him right there!"

"But was it really him?"

"What?"

Nett took the mouse for his computer and clicked a few things. "Come take a look at this." Michael walked to the other side of the desk and saw an image on the computer screen. It showed the fountain where the picture with Wes and his friends was taken. And in front of it was Wes. In front of him a Togetic attacking a jogger. "Bitt got this on film five years ago." Nett explained.

"That's Wes! Why is he attacking that guy?"

"He isn't. That's an impostor."

Michael turned to him. "An impostor?"

"Yeah. He was a Cipher goon. He disguised himself as Wes and started attacking people with a Shadow Togetic."

"Why would he do that?"

"Wes took down the organization he worked for and ruined their goals." Secc replied. "So, in turn, faker here wanted to ruin his reputation. Worked well until the real Wes clobbered him, and the idiot removed his disguise and confessed in front of a live broadcast."

Michael looked at the group. "So, wait…are you saying that the Wes I ran into at the lab might be a fake too?"

"It has to be." Bitt replied. "And for my money, it's the same guy. Fein."

"He's more determined, I'll give him that." Secc said. "He even brought Cipher back this time."

"Then we need to let everyone know!" Michael said.

"No. We thought long and hard before the news report." Nett replied. "But we decided that for now, we need to lure this guy into a false sense of security. Make him think his plan worked. If we can do that, he might get cocky enough to slip up like he did last time. Then we'll track him down, catch him, expose him, and show the word, that the real Wes is no criminal."

"Are you sure?"

"For now, yes. The real Wes hasn't been in Orre for years, so we don't need to worry about caching him by accident anyway."

"Then what do we do now?"

"Whatever we can to slow down Cipher. That's what Wes would tell us to do."

"Do we know where to start, Nett?" Bitt asked.

"I'm still working on that…"

"Actually…" Michael said fishing into the pouch on his hip. "I've got something. It's the reason why I came here. When I was at the Lab I found this data ROM. We couldn't decipher it, so Professor Krane suggested I give it to you."

Nett took it from Michael and examined it.

"That's promising. Think you can handle it, Nett?" Secc asked.

"I deciphered something similar before, remember?" Nett grinned. "This brings back memories." He hooked up the ROM and started working on the computer. "Okay…I think it's going to take some time to check the contents of this data ROM. Can you wait while I do that?"

Bitt turned to Nett. "Hey, Nett! How's this for an idea? Our news team should be out visiting Dunking at one of his Poke' Spots to file a story about wild Pokemon. Since Michael's got free time, why not have him go visit Dunking as well?"

"Hey, that's good. Good suggestion Bitt."

"Wait…Dunking…" Michael said. "He was friends with Wes too, right?"

"Yup. Are you interested in wild Pokemon?" Bitt asked. "It wouldn't hurt to go look, you know."

"You could also check out the Pyrite Colosseum while you're here." Megg suggested. "I think you'll do good."

"Sounds like fun!" Michael grinned.

"Oh, yes. May I have your P*DA number?" Nett asked, sliding his own P*DA over to Michael. "I'll contact you as soon as I find anything."

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll try to decipher this as quickly as possible." Nett said as Michael registered his number. "By the way, Bitt. Where is our news team?"

"Um…I think they said the Rock Poke' Spot." Bitt said taking a map out of his pocket. He put it on the desk and pointed to an area west of Pyrate town. "I think this Poke' Spot was the destination."

"Done." Michael said giving Nett his P*DA back.

"Okay, Michael, go out to the Pokespot and wait for me to call. Who knows, you may see some wild Pokemon."

"Okay. Thanks guys."

"No problem! Say hi to Dunking for us!" Megg smiled.

Michael hurried out of the room.

"Working together to take down Cipher…" Secc smiled. "Somethings never change."

"Yeah…Michael kinda makes me think of Wes." Bitt added.

"You think so?" Megg asked. "He seems more like Rui if you ask me."

"Well, either way let's do for him what we would them." Nett said. "Our best."

"Let's do it then Grid Kids!" Secc rooted.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Michael arrived to the dessert area. He saw a man matching the one in Eagun's picture. He also saw the news team.

"Hello, people! It's time for Pofty's Fast-Break Report! We bring you news while it's breaking!"

"What does that even mean?" Michael muttered.

"Today, we're visiting Dunking, the discoverer of Poke' Spots where wild Pokemon appear. Dunking is said to be the driving force behind the booming popularity of wild Pokemon in Pyrite."

The reported turned to the towering man next to her. "Dunking, so is this the Poke' Spot that you discovered?"

"Hello, Dunking here! Yeah, that's absolutely right! For fifteen long and torturous years I toiled, snatching sleep only grudgingly, to find this Poke' Spot!"

"Fifteen years?! Is that true?!"

"Yeah, uh…One shouldn't let details get in the way of the story, isn't that right, Betty?"

"It's Pofty!"

Michael couldn't help but snicker. "I can hear Jovi and Professor Krane laughing at this broadcast from all the way out here…"

"All right!" Dunking bellowed, eager to change the subject. "Let me explain how one goes about attracting wild Pokemon to a Poke' Spot." He then looked around to the people with him "Well…Seeing as you're here, wouldn't it be better if I got someone to demonstrate?" He then spotted Michael watching. "Oh! You there! Yes, you, kid! Come over here, mate!"

"Huh? Uh, okay."

He walked over to Dunking.

"Oh, wait, mate. Not over here. I need you this way between, between me and Betty, right?"

"It's Pofty!"

Trying his hardest not to laugh, Michael walked to the circular platform near them.

"Alright, my friend. Let me show how you attract wild Pokemon to a Poke' Spot. First, and above all else, you need these: Dunking Brand Poke' Snacks. Here, I'll give you some."

The man handed a bag.

"All right, my friend. Lay those Poke' Snacks out on that plate there, Go on now."

Michael opened the bag. There were ten triangular snacks inside.

"How many should I lay out?"

"As many as you think."

Michael took four snacks to start. He put them down in a quarter circle on the plate.

"Very good, mate." Dunking smiled. "That's how you do it! When you've laid out the Poke' Snacks, leave the area. Eventually, a wild Pokemon will come along, jut you wait. The more Poke' Snacks you lay out, the longer a Pokemon will stay to eat, making it that much easier to catch."

He then took something small into his pocket. "This is also important. My special made Spot Monitor. This, I'm sure you'll agree, is truly something awesome.

"Thanks." Michael replied taking it.

"My goodness!" The reporter said. "You developed this device yourself?"

"Yeah, uh…One shouldn't let details get in the way of the story, isn't that right, Betty?"

"It's Pofty!"

"So, what does this do?" Michael asked.

"I'm glad you asked me that." Dunking replied eagerly. "My Spot Monitor is a dandy! It lets you know what's happening at any Poke' Spot Wherever you are. Here my friend as thanks for you hearing me out patiently, I'll make a gift of this, too! Slot it into your P*DA. That's all you need to do to make it work. Simple!"

Michael inserted the data as instructed.

"All right, now you're set! Now, when a wild Pokemon appears at any Poke' Spot your Spot Monitor will respond and alert you."

"There are others?" Michael asked.

"Yup. I've found three Poke' Spots in all. There's one to the west of this one here. Use the Poke Spot's and catch yourself some wild Pokemon. Give it a try, mate!"

"Okay. Thanks!"

* * *

Later Michael arrived at what appeared to be an Oasis. He put three more Poke Snacks onto the plate.

"Oh, it's you!"

He looked behind him to see Dunking approach. "You're that lad who helped us out on that news show. Thanks much, mate!"

"I should thank you. I'm glad Bitt suggested I go over to watch."

"Ah, yes, you're Michael, right? Nett messaged me. Didn't want to say anything in front of the camera but…did he tell you about our plan?"

"To lure out that weasel pretending to be Wes and catch him red-handed? Yup."

"Heh, heh, heh! Perfect, ain't it? It's just like wild Pokemon. Ya lay out the bait, wait for him to make his move and BAM! Go in for the catch!'

"Eagun said Wes helped you with something."

"Sure did! He went into a Cipher facility just to save my Plusle. I owe him. That's why I'll do whatever it takes to nab this punk ruining his rep!"

"Yeah…" Michael stared at the bait he put out blankly.

"What's wrong mate? You sound let down."

"Sort of…I'm glad Wes isn't really the one behind this but…I guess I'm a bit disappointed that I never met the real hero in the flesh."

"Understandable. I haven't heard from him in years. Hope he's doing well."

"Can you tell me more about him?"

Dunking rubbed his chin. "Wes was hard to read. Rarely showed emotion. He was a cool-headed guy, but we all knew he always did what he thought was best for others. Even though he never showed it. He was a strong trainer. Never seen him lose a battle. And he always took great care of all his Pokemon."

"I see…"

"Well, any way, I'd better get going. Oh, by the way, if you go way off to the northeast, there's a Poke' Spot that's hard to find because it's inside a cave. That's my favorite Poke Spot. You've got to go see it. Well, I guess I should be going on my way. Real pleasure chatting up with you again mate. I'll be heading back to Pyrite Town. Come visit whenever you'd like!"

"I will. Thanks Dunking!"

"Let's meet again, mate! Adios!"

Michael watched as he left. "I'll do it. I'll stop this faker and become a hero like the real Wes."

* * *

 **And so, we meet more characters from the past and see their reactions and theories to the news. See more of what's really going on next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Believing In a Hero

Michael arrived to the Cave Spot to find that two people were already there. Each had strangely colored glasses and blond hair. One of them had a hat, the other had a blue tank top.

"What do you figure the boss is going to do now? I'm tired of this life, man. I need to put down roots somewhere."

"Eh, don't whine to much. You know what the boss always says. He'll get Team Miror B. together one day, and we'll own all the Pokemon in the world!"

The man with the tank top looked down at the empty Spot plate. "Sure…do you really think we could pull off something like…"

"What's going on over here?"

The man with the hat turned around as Michael approached. "Wah! Boss?! …Oh, whew, it's just some kid. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

The other man turned to him. "Don't be so jumpy, I've got my radar. We'll know if the boss is coming around."

"Uh…Yeah, that's true. Hehehe."

Just then the three heard a beeping noise.

"What was that?" Michael asked.

The man with the tank top took something out of his pocket. "The Radar's got something! It's the boos! Miror B.!"

"Who on earth are you talking about?" Michael asked.

The man with the had put a radio down and started playing music. They both men turned in Michael's direction. He gave them an odd look before looking behind him. A tall man dressed in purple and a very large afro, half red half white moonwalked into the area.

Michael just stared at him awkwardly. The other two seemed nervous.

"Fuhohoho! Hey, my posse! Have you rounded up Pokemon like I wanted?" The man asked, dancing in place.

"Who are you, and why are you out in public like that?" Michael asked.

"Hm? Stop the music!"

The radio was turned off.

The man turned to Michael.

"Sniff…Oh, oh, oh! I sense the pleasing scent of Pokemon, oh yes I do! Maybe you're just a little hood, but maybe you're also one fine Trainer with the goods?"

"I only got about five words out of those last two sentences." Michael replied.

"How about you get with it and join my posse? Be one of us, and soon you'll be owning all the Pokemon around the world."

"Pass. I'm told not to hang out with strangers. Or you know, crazy people."

"Fuhohoho! I thought you'd say that! You always had this smell to me, you see, that you would be our enemy. How I deal with a threat is to it while it's a bud yet. Fuhohoho! I'll be showing you my power now. Try not to be blown away by a sense of wow! Let the music play!"

* * *

Nett never left his computer.

"Tch. Cipher stepped up their game. This is tougher than I though."

"Maybe you should take a break." Bitt suggested.

"I can't. Every second I waste is a second that Cipher could be using to hurt people and Pokemon."

"Nice Wes, impression."

"Do I sound like him?" Nett asked. "I-

Something came up on the screen.

"Hold on, I got something…Oh, no…"

"What is it?"

Bitt looked at the computer in horror.

"We need to call Michael! Now!"

* * *

Mirror B. stumbled back.

"Oh, you, you, you! You make me so angry I'm seeing red! Don't you dare think this is over! Jus you wait and see! One of these days, with my elegant steps I'll knock you sideways!"

He then turned to his allies. "Let's go! Escape!"

Michel looked at the Shadow Voltorb he snagged.

"Weirdest, battle ever. He didn't seem to be with Cipher. Wonder how he got this Shadow Pokemon…Oh, well."

He walked over to the plate and put the last three snacks down.

"There! Guess I'll just head home and check on the Purification Chamber."

As he turned around to leave he saw something on the floor. "What's this?" He picked it up. A slip of paper was attached.

 _To Trudly, this is how the radar works. When you're finished reading, get rid of this. This radar shows you where the boss—that's Miror B. That's the boss—happens to be. Wherever the boss appears somewhere, a mark appears on the screen. When you see the mark, check out the radar. It'll tell you where he is. You'll probably ask me where the boss is when he's not on radar. You know how mysterious he can be. Who knows where he goes off to? Probably off getting Pokemon or something. Somewhere far away, out of the transmitters range._

 _From Folly_

"Huh…must have dropped it. Guess I'll keep it. He may have more Shadow Pokemon." As he put it away he heard his P*DA go off. "Huh? What now?" He asked pulling up his mail. "A message from Nett?"

 _Michael! I haven't completed analysis on the data ROM, but I did make a stunning discovery about Cipher's plan. Please come right away—we need to discuss this in person._

"Okay then…Wonder what that's all about."

* * *

Megg hummed to herself at her desk.

"Shroo."

"Aw, what's the matter Shroomish? Worried about Cipher? Don't be! We'll take them down, even if Wes isn't here this time! Though I do wish I knew where he was when we needed him. He could at least answer our messages."

"AAAAAH!" The man guarding the building was flung inside. He bounced off the desk and hit the floor. Meeg looked up at the entrance in sock as Cipher Peon stormed their way in and surrounded her.

A man walked in with them. "My ears are burning. Did someone mention me?"

Megg gasped. "You!"

"Long time no see Megg."

* * *

Michael walked inside town. "I wonder what Nett found." He hurried over to the ONBS building and found it unguarded. "Huh? Where's that bulky guy that keeps watch?" As soon as the doors opened, he found the man in question on the floor.

"*Groann*"

Michael hurried to his side. "What happened here!? Are you alright?!"

"…There's bad trouble…A bunch of shady characters snuck in and took Megg, the receptionist, hostage. *Groan*…Cough! Cough!"

"Cipher…" Michael growled.

"That guy leading them…he's too strong…"

"Leading them?"

"Yeah…that guy on the news…Wes…"

Michael looked up ahead with a glare. " _So, the importer decided to show himself. This is it then."_

* * *

Inside his office Nett and Bitt stood facing the leader of Cipher and a tall bulk Cipher member. The ladder held Meggs's hands behind her back. "Don't make this hard." The leader said. "All we want is the data ROM. I know you can easily decipher it. You're the best data analysis I've ever known. And I can't have you uncovering our secrets."

Nett growled as he walked to his computer. "…All right. Keep your hands off my sister. The data Rom is right here…"

"Good. Toss it over and we'll release Megg and be off without hurting anyone. You have my word." Nett tossed it into his hand. He pocketed it as he turned to the man next to him. "Let her go."

As soon as Megg was released she ran over to Nett. "Nett!"

"Megg, are you alright?"

"Hey you creep…"

Secc, holding his side stumbled into the room. Nett looked over to him. "Secc!"

"Hmph. I'm surprised you can still walk." The leader said. "You've gotten tougher since we last met."

"Stop acting like you know me…you, lousy impersonator…you tricked others into blaming Wes before, Fein…but I'm not falling for it!"

"You think I'm that impostor?"

"We don't _think_." Nett replied. "We _know_!"

"Why don't you cut the act and stop embarrassing yourself, you, fraud!" Bitt demanded. "Wes is a better man than you'll ever be!"

"Heh, heh, heh, heh…Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"W-what's so funny?" Megg asked.

"You kids…still as naïve as ever."

"Who are you calling naïve, you fake?" Secc growled.

The man took out two Pokeballs. "Do _these_ look _fake_ to you?!" He threw them to his side and they burst open. To everyone's shock they saw Umbreon a Espeon.

Megg was flabbergasted. "What? Umbreon…? Espeon…? Why are Wes's Pokemon…?"

"Not simply my Pokemon." The man replied. "My partners."

"No…" Secc gaped. "It can't be…you stole them from Wes! I know you did!"

"Even if someone did steal them, do you think they would take orders from anyone else? You know these two well. You first met them in the Under…"

Everyone looked at the man in shock. "What…? How do you know that?!" Nett asked.

"I was there. Megg…you were patting Espeon on the head…Bitt…you were staring at Umbreon in the face, waiting for some kind of reaction. Rui found it funny to watch."

The room fell silent. "Wes…?" Nett finally asked. "Is that really you?"

The man still wore his shades over his eyes. "A shame our reunion had to go this way. Nothing personal."

"It can't be…Wes, this is just a joke, right?" Secc asked.

Wes turned to the Cipher commander next to him. "We're done here."

"Yes, sir!"

"Wes, wait!" Bitt yelled. "Why are you doing this!? We all worked so hard to take Cipher down together! And now you're rebuilding it and continuing the Shadow Pokemon plan you swore to destroy?! What's gotten into you?!"

"It needs to be done. Like I said, nothing personal."

"Wes, stop this!" Megg cried. "Does Rui even know you're doing this?! What do you think she'd say if she saw you right now?!"

Wes went silent for a moment. He then took his first step towards the door. "We're leaving." He then stopped and turned back to Nett. "Oh, by the way, knowing you, you probably took the liberty of copying the data on the ROM in case something happened to it, right?"

Nett didn't answer at first.

"You don't have to say anything. It doesn't matter now."

"What do you mean?"

Suddenly the monitor behind Nett turned on. Everyone looked at it as it displayed a Cipher Peon. "Master, Wes! We've finished completely scrubbing data from ONBS's servers. It's all gone sir."

Nett was taken aback. "W-what?!"

"Tell everyone to move out." Wes ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The monitor shut off.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked at the door to see Michael barge in. He immediately saw the injured Secc to his right. "Secc! Are you okay?!"

"Ngh! Never mind me…Michael this guy…He's not an impostor after all! He's the real Wes!"

The boy turned to the leader. "What?!"

"I thought I told you to stay out of our way." Wes said.

"I'm not letting you harm anymore people or Pokemon!" Michael, replied, stepping forward.

"Hmph. I don't have time for this kid. Step aside. Now."

"Not happening."

"You asked for it."

Umbreon and Espeon stepped towards Michael. Suddenly everyone heard a ringing sound. "What now?" Wes growled opening up his P*DA. After a few seconds of reading he snarled. "Snattle, you idiot. I told you not to act until I gave the order."

The commander turned to him. "Sir?"

"Deal with this. The invasion force bit off more than they could chew. I've got to go back up Snattle's operation before the outside world finds out what he's doing."

Wes slowly walked away. His Pokemon followed close behind. He stopped when he was standing next to Michael. "Tell me something. Why are you so eager to be what I once was? What people call a "Hero"?"

Michael wanted to answer. But he didn't know how. "I…I…"

"Hmph. So, you don't even know. For all you know, being a hero might not even be worth it. Think about it."

"Worth what?"

Wes walked towards the door.

"Hey!" Michael turned around to stop him, but a Pokeball flew over him and landed between him and Wes. A Laudred came out blocking Michael. He turned around to see the Cipher commander with a Girafarig.

"You've got your own problems kid!"

As Wes walked to the door Secc stood up. "What is wrong with you?! After everything we've done you started turning Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon against their will?! You destroyed everything we've accomplished and betrayed all of our trust! Dose that mean nothing to you?!"

Wes stood there for a second before pushing Secc out of the way. But then Secc grabbed his shoulder. "Hey, listen to me!"

Wes grabbed his, arm and threw Secc into the desk with a loud crash. Megg, Bitt and Nett rushed to his side. "Secc, are you alright?!" Bitt asked.

"W…Wes…Why…"

Michael watched as Wes and his Pokemon left. He looked back at the Cipher commander and took a Pokeball in each hand. "We don't have time for this…Jolteon! Ledian!" His two fully evolved Pokemon appeared. "Ledian, Comet Punch! Jolteon, Bite!"

The electric Pokemon bit Gerafarig and Ledian punched the Loudred. The ladder stumbled back, the former flinched.

"Oh, is that how it's gonna be kid?" the commander "Fine! Loudred! Stomp!"

The Pokemon leapt into the air and came down towards the Ledian.

"Dodge!" On Michael's command it flew out of the way. "Brick Break!" It flew into the Loudred with a chop, that knocked it out.

"What?! Grrr…Fine than! Riachu!" An electric Pokemon came out next.

"Ledian, return!" Michael ordered. "You won't last long against a electric type!" The Pokemon returned to it's Pokeball. "Teddiursa!" The bear Pokemon emerged. "Jolteon, Thundershock!"

With a blast of lightning, the Gerafarig was knocked out.

"Why you little…! Mawile!" The commander's last Pokemon came out. As soon as it emerged Michael's Aura Reeder activated.

"Oh! A Shadow Pokemon!"

"That's right shorty! Now slam that Jolteon with Shadow Rush!" The Pokemon rammed into the Jolteon knocking it back.

"Riachu, Seismic Toss on Teddiursa!" Riachu bolted over to Teddiursa and threw it into the ceiling. It came down to the ground with a loud bang.

"Hah! Had enough yet?"

"Hardly. Come on guys! Let's show him how it's done!"

Jolteon and Teddiursa got back up.

"Jolteon, Bite!" The Pokemon bit Riachu on the arm. "Now, Teddiursa, Fury Swipes!" The bear rushed up to Riachu and slashed it with it's claws five times. The Riachu collapsed onto the ground. "Now for the Shadow Pokemon! Thundershock and Return!"

The thunderbolt, hit Mawile in the face. It slid backwards and looked up just in time to see Teddiursa ram it's paw into it. Mawile hunched forward as Michael put a Great Ball into the Snag Machine. "Now, go! Snag Ball!" The Great Ball snatched up the Mewile. It vibrated three times and clicked. "Gottcha!"

The commander was in disbelief. "Gwaah! Are you some kind of a battling pro?! Drat! I didn't see this coming. But we've got what we came for. I don't need to stick around while Master Wes has the data ROM. Adios!" With that he ran out of the room.

Michael looked over to the desk to see Nett and Bitt helping Secc into the chair. "Are you guys alright?"

"No…" Secc frowned. "Wes…how could he do this…?"

"What makes you think it's really him?"

"Umbreon and Espeon." Nett replied. "Those were Wes's most trusted Pokemon…they're practically family to him…"

"Oh…"

The room fell silent again.

"Maybe our friend really is gone." Secc sighed.

Michael watched the others look down. "So that's it? You're giving up on him just like that?"

"What do you expect us to do?" Bitt asked. "He brought Cipher back and is terrorizing Orre. He's not the man we once knew anymore."

"You can't say that! You can't mean that! The Wes you knew is in there! You have to believe in him!"

"Believe? Michael, did we all not just see what he did?" Nett retorted. "The Wes we once knew would dive off a cliff before he took Megg hostage or throw Secc into a desk!"

"We don't want to give up on him!" Megg added. "But do you really think we can believe in him after this?"

"Why not? Eagun still believes in him. And he didn't even know about your imposter theory!"

Everyone turned to Michael in surprise. "What?" Secc asked.

"Look, I won't pretend, that I know Wes better than any of you. I was as devastated as you guys when I first saw him. So, I went to talk to Eagun and he said despite all of this he knows Wes wouldn't do it without a good reason! And I believe him because he was Wes's friend!" Everyone was shocked into silence as Michael continued. "He knows that Wes is still a good guy. And I know he still is a hero. And if you guys really were-Are his friends, then deep down, you do too!"

Nett and Megg looked at each other. Bitt stared at the floor.

"He's right." Everyone watched Secc stand up. "Wes is our friend. We have to have faith in him. He always believed in us…now it's our turn to believe in him!"

The others smiled.

"That's true…" Megg said. "He has his reasons. Maybe if we stop Cipher he'll be back to the guy who wanted to help Pokemon!"

"I doubted him before…" Bitt admitted. "But I was wrong. I'm not about to make that mistake twice!"

"You're right Michael. We know him better than you." Nett stated. "So, if you have faith in him, then I'd be a really miserable friend if I didn't as well."

"Then let's get to it!" Secc smiled. "For Orre and Wes! We'll defeat Cipher again and take our friend back!"

"YEAH!"

Michael smiled as their spirits were raised. "So, what now?"

"Not all the data analysis was finished…" Nett said. "Wes was a step ahead of us. Still, from what we did manage to decrypt, a part od Cipher's criminal plans became clear. For instance, Cipher was behind the disappearance of that cargo ship, the S.S. Libra. There's more Cipher is planning a major attack on Phenac City."

Megg turned to her brother. "Oh, no, Nett! Is that true? Marcia's gone off to Phenac City! She said she was going to investigate why the town's communication systems are down."

"What?! Cipher could attack at any minute!" Bitt exclaimed.

"Michael, we need your help. Please, could you inform the Mayor of Phenac City about Cipher's coming to attack?" Nett said.

"Say no more!" Michael replied. "I'll head over there now!"

"Phenac is east from here. Let them know about Cipher's attack plan as soon as possible."

"Right!" Michael turned around and went for the door.

"Michael!" He turned around to the sound of Secc's voice. "Thanks…Really…we needed to hear that."

Michael smiled back. "That's what friends are for right?"

Nett waited for Michael to leave before he spoke. "Said like Wes and Rui would."

* * *

Michael pulled up in front of the city. "Wow…this place is beautiful…" He noticed the fountain in front of the plaza. "That's…!" The image of Eagun's photo flashed into his head. He closed his eyes briefly. "I promise you all…I'll get Wes back to normal and stop Cipher for good!"

* * *

 **If anyone is wondering what the point of bringing up Fein was, I figured the Grid Kids would suspect he returned more then they would suspect that Wes really was evil. But I wonder how many readers actually thought it was Fein. Either way, we've got a bit of a time skip next part, so see you in two weeks.**

 **P.S. To** **ShadowFan: Thank you for your review. Michael will continue to develop as he learns more of the situation, and I hope it interests you as the story goes on.**


	6. Chapter 6: What is a Hero?

Michael, having just beaten Cipher in Phenac city and was planning to go to the desert where Cioher was spotted. Unfortunately, his scooter was incapable of getting through the sand. Which is why he was off to met Perr. He came into his shop.

"Hey, Perr!"

The young man looked up from the counter and smiled. "Yo, Michael! I heard from Bitt. You want to cross the desert, do you?"

"Yup. I was told you could help me with that."

"You want to be able to cross the desert on your scooter, right? All you need is a conversion kit. But grandpa's gone out again and he hasn't come back, just like before…"

"Can't you handle it?"

"Grandpa's the only one who knows about all the parts we carry…"

"Oh…"

Just then they heard the news jingle on the TV. Secc was on the screen.

"Hello, viewers! This is Secc, ONBS's Director. We bring you a special scoop."

The screen behind him showed an image of Snattle defeated before the camera veered to Michael. "The courageous actions of a young boy thwarted a group of Cipher operatives who had infiltrated Phenac City. This footage shows the boy and his Pokemon driving off a top Cipher Admin from the city's stadium."

Perr turned to Michael in surprise. "You're amazing! Well, I always thought you were amazing, but I didn't know how amazing!"

"Heh, heh…"

"Here you are before my eyes, but you're also on the TV news. It's a funny little feeling."

The screen then showed Snattle running away. "Cipher had been trying to take over the entire city by replacing its citizens with their syndicates members. ONBS was also targeted for takeover by Cipher." Secc hesitated before he continued. "Some of the civilians say that Gym Leader of Prestige Precept Center, Justy was able to repel the attack at first but was easily defeated by it's new leader, Wes."

Michaels hands clutched as an image of Wes appeared on the screen.

"Why the Hero of Orre has turned against us is still a mystery, but it is certain that despite this setback Cipher seems to be growing more active. The authorities have issued a caution call to all citizens and organizations to be alert to the possibility of further attacks. As you have seen, Cipher has returned with a vengeance. The entire Orre region is endangered again. ONBS promises to doggedly peruse this story and provide you with the most accurate information on Cipher's actions. We must not allow Cipher to carry out this conspiracy of fear. Let us all protect the peace of Orre with courage!"

"Nice Wes impersonation, Secc." Perr sighed.

"He was your friend, right?" Michael asked.

"Yeah…I take it Secc and the others told you?"

"No, Eagun did. He said you all worked together."

"Yup…I was shocked at first…When I talked to Nett about it he told me about your "Believe in your friend" speech."

"Where do you stand?"

"I agree. There has to be more to this than what we know. The question is what's going on? Was he brainwashed? Or did something else happen that made him stop caring about life?"

Michael turned back to him with a blank stare. "You're making this sound like some kind of bad science fiction plot."

"I'm just saying. Hey, I've figured it out! You want your scooter modified so you can lay a smackdown on Cipher, right?"

"That's the gist of it, yeah."

Perr sighed. "Off all the times, grandpa would be out of the shop. It's a headache."

"Any idea when he'll be back?"

"He's over at Kaminko's Manor again. You'd be better off going to see him in person."

"Alright. Thanks."

Michael left the shop and headed for the exit to the city. As he approached he saw three men he hadn't seen for a while come in. One old man with a cane and two men with shades.

The three approached Michael.

"Mr. Verich?"

"Oh, my, my. I haven't seen you for a while. I understand you were quite the hero in Phenac city. Very impressive of you. Hohoho."

"Eh, I just did what I had to do." Michael replied with a bit embarrassed. "I just thought It'd bring me a bit closer, to being like Wes."

"I hope you mean like him before his fall from grace and into villainy."

"He's not a villain." Michael retorted. "I know he has to be doing this for a reason."

"Really? Forgive me if I'm being irrational, but what reason could he have?"

"And even if he has one, what difference does it make?" Ardos, the man in blue asked. "Can it really justify all he's done?"

"I know it's hard to believe…" Michael admitted. "But I just don't think he's evil."

"Perhaps you just don't want to lose hope." Verich suggested.

"Hope?"

"Yes. That is what people think of when they see a hero. Hope."

"I guess so…It's not that hard to tell between good and evil. I mean you guys saved me and my sister when you had no reason to."

"Hohoho! You flatter us child. But like I said, we only did what had to be done. At any rate, we should get going. Do take care."

"Same to you."

As they walked away, Michael turned to Eldes, the man dressed in red. "Hey, remember what you said to me at Mt. Battle? About why I want to be stronger?"

The man looked over his shoulder and towards Michael. "Yes. What about it?"

"It…it's because I want to be a hero Like Wes…but now I'm not even sure why I want that…Is it ever easy to find an answer?"

The man hesitated before answering. "I cannot say for sure. But if it is indeed a similar question, I do know this. Only you can find the answer."

Michael watched him leave.

"Only me, huh…"

* * *

"I swear that guy needs new glasses." Michael grumbled as he went into the basement of the manor. Chobin once again took Michael for a burglar and he had to square of with the Robo Groudon…which Michael had to admit looked cool.

But soon he found who he was looking for. The man was looking for he was looking at a invention still under construction.

"Hmhm…So this is the Robo Kyogre that Kaminko had under development. He called it useless scrap and demanded that I haul it away. But, you know, this is quite a well-engineered machine.

Michael approached from behind. "Makan?"

The elderly man turned around with a start. "Whoa! You've given me quite the start! Oh, it's you, lad. What's up today?"

"It's a long story. I need you to fix up my scooter, so I can get into the dessert. I heard some shady people are hanging out around there. I think it might be Cipher."

"Hm...I heard rumours that the Hero was leading Cipher. Didn't think it was true."

"I wish it wasn't…"

"So, you want me to modify your scooter for dessert-crossing performance?"

"Right. Think you can whip something up? I know it's rather sudden."

"Well, you certainty are bold for even considering to face Cipher alone. Fine, let's do it. I'll modify your scooter. Good deeds shouldn't wait. I'll arrange to haul this Robo Kyogre back to my shop right away. I'll see you there."

"Right!"

* * *

As soon as both Michael and Makan were back the ladder went straight to work on the scooter. The former waited inside the shop.

Suddenly Perr came inside.

"How's it going?" Michael asked.

"Almost done. Grandpa's just running a few tests. He wanted me to tell you about this."

Perr held up a small black circular object.

"What's that?"

"We found it attached to the bottom of your scooter. I looked into it. I think it's a transmitter of some kind."

"Transmitter?"

"Someone's tracking your movements with this thing."

Michael gave Perr a confused glance that slowly became a wide-eyed expression of understanding. "Wes must have put it on when I met him at that Lab! That's how Cipher seemed to know I was coming to Phenac! I bet that's also how he found out that I gave that data ROM to Nett!"

"I wouldn't put it past him." Perr sighed. "Man…what happened to the poor guy? If Rui knew about all this she'd be in tears."

"Rui? Eagun's granddaughter?"

"Yup. She was with him the whole time. That girl knows and respect Wes, more than the rest of us. She cares for him. _Really_ cares for him if you catch my drift." Perr added with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, ho!" Michael smirked. "Hero's number one admirer, huh? I heard he saved her from kidnappers."

"Admirer and perhaps a bit more!" Perr laughed. "Bitt and I made a bet, that they'd get hitched three years ago. Though, we're coming close to the deadline..." He added before looking to the calendar on the wall. An upcoming date was circled and was labelled with "Pay Bitt 600 Pokedollars…and then go push Rui into Wes or something to make em hurry up and hook up!"

Michael laughed. "Do you think the feeling's mutual?"

"Who knows what Wes is thinking?" Perr shrugged. "He rarely shows emotion."

Just then Makan returned, whipping his forehead. "Whew, what a job that was. I'm finally done!"

"So…what did you do?" Mchael asked.

"I've converted it into a hover-type scooter, so it will be perfect for the desert! Go on, try I out right away!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

Wes stood behind his desk. A peon walked into the room and across the red carpet. "Master Wes, we lost the signal of the tracking device."

"Hmm…The kid must have caught on…Has Gorigan left yet?"

"Yes sir. He should be at the S.S. Libra at any moment now. But is this really all necessary for one small Pokemon we missed?"

"We can't afford to leave a signal Pokemon stranded in there…not when we can make use of it."

"What do we do regarding the kid, sir?"

"Not much we can do now…but he has more skill than I though to have chased all of our members out of Phenac…Perhaps him saving Krane was no flunk after all…Increase security around here. We're approaching the final stage. XD001 will need more time to be completed and until then, we can't let him get into here of all places."

"Yes sir!"

As the man left Wes looked at the monitor on the wall. "Just a little more…and this will all be over…"

* * *

 **After this, we'll have a fairly large time skip. My apologies. I hope you continue to enjoy this story regardless.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Hero's Origins

Michael stood in front of his target. Team Snagum's base.

"Finally. Man, this place has seen better days…I'd better get the Snag Machine back and bail fast."

* * *

Deep in the base, a tall and bulk man stood in front of his desk where Michael's Snag Machine sat. Waken, the man who stole it was standing in front of him.

"Hey, Wakin! That Snag Machine you say you went and got, what's up with it?! It's too honking small! How am I supposed to fit this on my arm?"

"But, uh…it's not because the machine's small, it's because your arm is so thick, Gonzap…"

"Shut your yap! Bringing me something so useless as this…huh?" They turned to the sound of footsteps to see Michael run up the stairs. "Who is that kid there?"

"There you are, ya creep!"

Wakin recognized him right away. "Hey! You! You're that kid! You must have come for the Snag Machine!"

"I'm not about to let some gang of thugs do whatever they want with it!"

"Good work getting out here. But we're not about to let you have it back. Give up now, kid!"

"I just took out all of your goons to get here! No way I'm backing off now!"

* * *

Lovrina walked into the main office of Cipher. Looking ahead she saw Wes's back. He was still looking at the monitor. "Oh, Master Wes! Good news! We're finally almost done the final adjustments for XD001!"

"How much longer?"

"Three weeks soonest."

"Perhaps you mean something different from the rest of the world when you say, "almost done."

"Er…heh, heh…maybe, but we're still close!"

"Hmph…"

"Did you find that last Pokemon on the S.S. Libra?"

"No. Apparently it ran off somewhere."

"Sheesh. That's what you get for putting Gorigan in charge of that kind of mission."

"With Snattle in Phenac and you working on XD001, I had little choice. Anything else to report?"

"No."

"Any sign of Snagum since those two grunts Zook chased off?"

"Nothing yet. Why are we even worried about some third-rate grunts we ditched?"

"Don't underestimate them. They can go far with the grudge they hold against us alone."

"Alright, alright."

"If that's everything you may leave." Lovrina left the room without saying another word. Wes looked up at the screen. "Even after all this time, I can't shake Team Snagum off…"

* * *

"Gardevoir, Psychic!"

Michael's Pokemon held it's hand out. It knocked out Walkin's last Gloom. The trainer was dumbstruck. "Trying to take you head on was a bad idea!" He looked up to see his Gloom get flung by Gardevoir, knocking him into a wall. "Ow! Really?!" Walkin glared, rubbing his head.

"That was for making a fool of me at the S.S. Libra."

Gonzap laughed from behind his desk. "Oh, hey, not bad! Pretty impressive, if I must say so! Listen, kid. Why don't you join us, and we'll smash Cipher together."

"Excuse me?" Michael asked.

"If we snag all the Shadow Pokemon from them using this Snag Machine, Cipher will collapse. When that happens, Team Snagem will step up and take over! So, how about it? Will you join us?"

"Sorry. No deal. I'm only here for the Snag Machine."

"All right. You mean to get this Snag Machine back, no matter what." Gonzap walked around the desk and cracked his knuckles. "Fine! You'll have your Snag Machine back, but only if you can beat me!"

"Alright, let's go, big guy! Gardevoir! Ninetales!"

"Electrode! Nuzleaf!"

Gonzap sent out two of his Pokemon as the ones Michael had out stepped forward.

"Here we go! Nuzleaf, Feint Attack!"

The grass type Pokemon rushed at Gardevoir. It braced itself as the attacker looked like it was about to strike only to stop and then flank it's left, hitting Gardevoir where it was open. The Psychic type was flung into a wall.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" The fox Pokemon shot a blast of fire from it's mouth, at the Nuzleaf. The Pokemon was knocked out.

"Now THIS is a battle!" Gonzap smirked. "Go, Wishcash!" Next was a Water Ground type. "Water Pulse!" First a burst of water, hit Ninetales, knocking it back.

"Electrode, Spark!" The Pokeball shaped Pokemon rammed into Gardevoir, knocking it out. Michael returned it to its Pokeball.

"Ursaring!" Next, Michael sent out the evolved from of Teddiursa. It roared as it appeared. "Return!" The Pokemon shoulder charged, Whiscash, knocking it out.

"Ninetales, Fire Blast again!"

The fire Pokemon shot another star-shaped burst of flame ingulfing the Electrode. It too, was knocked out.

"Alright kid…the gloves are off! Vileplume! Skarmory!" Gonzap sent his last two Pokemon out. "Hyper Beam!" Both of them shot bright lasers at Michael's Pokemon. Ursaring endured the hit, but Ninetales, having been hit by a super effective move already fell over. Michael returned it.

"Go, Jolteon!"

Gonzap stared at the yellow Pokemon as it came out. " _A Eevee evolution…What are the odds…"_

"Quick! While his Pokemon are recharging!" Michael ordered. "Faint attack! Pin Missile!" Jolteon shot green needles at the Vileplume. The grass type winced as it stumbled back. It looked up just in time to see Ursaring's fist collide with it's face. It slid across the floor unconscious.

Gonzap returned his defeated Pokemon. He looked into the determined look in Michael's eyes. "Heh…I like that look kid…only one other trainer in Orre ever had the guts to look at me like that…And did he ever get me angry! Skymory, Steel Wing!" The bird Pokemon blew past Jolteon with it's sharp wings. "Now Arial Ace!" It made a u turn and rammed its sharp beak into Ursaring's belly. "Gotchya!" The bear Pokemon growled as it grabbed its beak in its paws. Skymory tried to get away with no success. "What?!"

"Jolteon, you ready?" The electric type stepped forward. "Ursaring!" The bear threw Skymory into the air. "THUNDER!" Jolteon flashed yellow as it sent a bolt of lightning into the air. Said bolt came down on the flying type with a loud boom. Skymory fainted on the spot.

Gonzap fell to his knees. "Nwoooooh!"

"Great job you two!" Michael smiled as he petted his Pokemon. "I'll be taking the Snag Machine to go now!"

Gonzap growled as he punched the floor. "If we had your expertise and the Snag Machine, we'd have no trouble crushing Cipher." The man sighed as he got up. "But, fine! A promise is a promise! Here, take your Snag Machine back."

Walkin looked at him in shock. "Hah? Are you serious, Gonzap? After all the trouble we went through to get it? Weren't we going to use that to teach Cipher a lesson for dumping us?"

"This kid's fighting to bring Cipher down, right? Him and us, we're both after the same thing." Gonzap replied as he took the machine off his desk and walked over to Michael. "Here, kid, take it. You can have your Snag Machine back."

Michael wasted no time putting it back on his arm. "Finally!"

"That thing didn't fit my arm anyway. Gwahahaha! Oh, yeah! I may as well give you this, too! It just goes to show how I can be generous!" He handed Michael a key.

"What's this?"

"This is a gift from me. There's a chest in a corner on the ground floor. That's the key for it."

"Uh, thanks…"

"All right, kid. Let's get going! Cipher's secret factory is to the north. We'll all looking forward to your crushing Cipher! That's when Team Snagem will again be in control! Gwahahaha!"

"So, once I'm done with them I have to deal with you again?" Michael asked as he made a shrugging motion with his arms while walking back to the stairs. "As if dealing with Wes wasn't a tall order on its own."

"Wait just a second kid!" The boy turned back to see a serious expression on Gonzap's face. Walkin looked confused. "What does Wes have to do with this?"

"Yeah, I thought he left the region." Walkin added.

Michael stared at them blankly for a second. "You guys don't go online a lot, do you?"

"Who has time for THAT these days?!" both men replied simultaneously.

" _Go figure."_ Michael thought to himself. "Wait…you knew Wes? Like, personally?"

"Knew him? Kid, I practically raised him!" Gonzap replied.

Michael looked at him in disbelief. "What?! Are you his father?!"

"Well, no…but I guess I was kind of what you would say a…father figure to him. He worked with us at Team Snagum for years."

"He worked for Snagum? Why?"

"Not important! Look, just tell me what's going on!"

Michael sighed and took out his P*DA. He opened up a specific article. "Maybe you should see for yourself."

Gonzap and Walkin walked up to him and read the article.

 _From hero to villain!_

 _Upon returning from an abandoned lab Professor Krane reports that his kidnappers may have been working for a reconstructed Cipher. Furthermore, upon leaving he encountered the Hero of Orre Wes, who had been away from the region for the last five years. The hero claimed to be the leader of the abductors. Authorities are on the hunt for the former hero and residents have been advised to be on the look out. The motives for his actions are unknown and investigations have begun._

Gonzap and Walkin were both at a loss for words. "You've got to be flippin' kidding me…Wes…is leading Cipher?!"

"I know there has to be more to this than we can see." Michael replied. "I'm going to try to talk to him and-

"Walkin gather the others. Kid, you go on ahead. We'll meet you at the Key Lab."

"Huh?"

"You heard me! Wes ditched me for what happened five years ago…Now he's producing Shadow Pokemon?! I'm getting to the bottom of this!" Gonzap stormed out of the room. Walkin hurrying behind him.

Michael simply watched. "Five years ago?"

* * *

"Wroooar! What'll I do now? Gorigan's going to chew me out again!"

Michael looked at the Shadow Zangoose he snagged. "Sorry it took me so long to free you."

"Urrrrgh..." Zook grumbled. "The punk thumped me...And Gorigan will be furious with me again..." He slowly rose to his feet. "...I should go away. Somewhere far away where Cipher won't have any influence. So long, punk. I've had enough of battling you to last a lifetime."

Michael watched as he left. "I hope this means he's free from Cipher too…" He then looked at the pyramid shaped base. "Here it is…Cipher's Key Lab…I'm coming for you Wes."

He ran towards the entrance as the door opened. Two bulky men ran across the bridge and stood in his way.

"Hey, hey, hey! This is no place for a kid like you!"

"No, no. Can't let you in, nope! You run along now!"

Michael took out two Pokeballs. "I don't have time for this!"

One of the bulk men looked at the Snag Machine. "Huh? Wait a minute…That weird machine on your left arm…You look sort of like that kid I saw on TV, but maybe not. Hey, kid were you ever on TV?"

"You mean when I sent your chump leader running? Guilty as charged."

"Wh-what? The kid taking the fight to Cipher is you? Well, what an opportunity! I'll knock you out and earn myself a promotion to admin!"

"Hold it, there!"

Michael looked behind him to see Gonzap and Walkin approach. Beside the ladder was one of his Glooms. And behind them were all the members of Team Snagum.

"Gonzap! Walkin!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Walkin grinned. "Gathering everyone for this assault out of the blue was a real pain."

"That kid's special." Gonzap said to the guards. "He's not anyone you can beat. If you know what's best, let him through without a fuss."

"What?! Don't make me laugh!"

Gonzap then turned to Michael. "Hey, kid let us handle this little problem."

"I can take em."

"I know you can. But it wouldn't pay to make a racket. All it'd do is alert the guys inside the building." Ganzap turned to his second in command. "Hey, Walkin!"

"Yo!"

The guards then were able to recognize their uniforms. "Hey, you guys are from Team Snagum! What do you think you're doing here?"

"Gloom! Hit them with Sleep Powder!"

"Glooooom!" The Pokemon shot out a green powder at the guards. Both of them grew drowsy and soon toppled over.

"Good going, Walkin!"

"Heheh! Glad to be of service!"

"Thanks guys! You, brought your whole team?" Michael asked.

"Cipher alone is one thing. Wes is another entirely." Walkin replied. "We need all the bodies we can throw at this. He knows how Team Snagum operates…this'll be tough."

Ganzap then turned to his team. "Alright boys here's the drill! You lot storm the place and make a distraction! Walkin and I are going to shut this sorry junk yard down! While we're doing that, the kid makes a beeline for Wes!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright, let's-

"Wait!" Gonzap turned to Michael as he protested. "Maybe we should switch jobs."

"What do ya mean?"

"How about I go with Walkin to shut down the factory and you go find Wes?"

"Uh, kid? You're stronger than me. You have the better chances."

"Maybe we don't need to fight him."

"Say what?"

"Like I said I was going to talk to him. But I tried that twice already and that didn't go too well. Besides, you said you were a father figure to him. Maybe he'll listen to you."

Gonzap was silent for a second before sighing. "I dunno kid…that was a long time ago…and ever since what happened the day he left, well…"

"What happened that made him leave?" Michael asked.

"Ancient history kid." Walkin replied. "Now are we going to yammer out here all day, or are we-

"You know what kid, maybe you have a point."

Walkin looked at Gonzap in surprise. "Gonzap?"

"I'm his former boss, so I'm more responsible for him than you are. I'll talk to him…and if that doesn't work I'll knock some sense into him!"

"You sure Gonzap?"

"Walkin stick with the kid! You know what to do."

"Alright. Good luck, boss."

"Now's our chance! Hurry! We can wreck Cipher right now!"

* * *

A tall man with headphones and shades banged on the door to Wes's room.

"I though I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed."

"But Master Wes! We've got a huge problem!"

The man on the other end sighed not turning away from the monitor. "I'll get back to you later."

"Of course."

He turned the monitor off and turned to the door. "Come in, Gorigan."

The bulk man rushed into the room. "The Lab's under attack!"

"The kid? Or Snagum again?"

"That's the worst part! Both!"

" _This kid is working with Snagum? What's Gonzap up to now?"_ The leader thought. "How many members?"

"I donno but they're storming the place! It's only a matter of time before-

"Hey, stop! Nobody's allowed in-GAH!"

Both men averted their attention to the door as Gonzap barged in. "Knock, knock!"

Gorigan turned to him. "Who the heck are you?!"

"That would be Gonzap." Wes replied. "Their boss."

"Awww. And here I was thinking you might hove forgotten about little old me after all these years!"

"You got some nerve coming straight here punk!" Gorigan growled. "I'll stomp ya like a-

"Enough."

Both him and Gonzap looked at Wes as he approached. "Go get rid of his grunts. I'll deal with this myself."

"Grrrr. Fine, fine." Gorigan stormed out of the doorway.

"Your working with the kid I hear." Wes said looking straight at Gonzap. "What an unlikely alliance."

"What can I say? That kid's really something. Skilled, bold, strong-willed, full of potential…Kinda like you when I found ya all those years ago."

Wes didn't reply.

"Wes, what happened to you? You ditched us to take down Cipher and here you are rebuilding it? What happened to saving all Pokemon from the likes of us?"

"Things change…"

"I can see that…I saw it firsthand five years ago, traitor."

"The Torchic or the egg, Gonzap?" Gonzap only growled in response. "Enough. You clearly want to stop the production of Shadow Pokemon. I refuse to let that happen. There is only one thing left to do."

"Fine then…I was getting bored of talking anyway."

Both trainers brought out two Pokeballs.

"Ironic ain't it Wes? Last time it was you fighting me to stop Cipher. Now it's the other way around."

A glimmer of light flashed across Wes's shades. "But it will end the same way."

* * *

Michael and Walkin rushed downstairs.

"Okay, so what are we looking for?"

"Anything." Walkin replied. "There must be some clue on how to…Aha! Jackpot!" The man ran over to a nearby computer. "Let's see…I should be able to hack into this thing and find the schematics or something. Give me a few minutes."

"Think Gonzap is going to be okay?" Michael asked looking at the nearby desk.

"Well…normally I'd say yes but…This being Wes he's up against…it'll be hard for him…"

"If he was like a son to him I bet it would be…I still can't imagine Wes working with Snagum…er, no offence."

"Eh, none taken. To be honest, it happened under the most bizarre circumstances. And well…things change."

"What do you mean?"

Walkin stopped working on the computer and sighed. "Kid…if Gonzap finds out that I told you he'll chew me out, okay?"

Michael looked at him seriously. "I won't tell."

"Alright…it happened around eight years ago when Snagum first formed. At the time there were only four of us, me Gonzap, Agrev, and Biden. We were low on money which we needed to expand out team. So, we planed our very first heist. We were going to rob a building in the night and hightail it out of town. The thing is, our team was small, so we couldn't afford to be noticed by the public. That meant doing the whole thing completely undetected."

Michael listened carefully as he continued.

"It was going better then we hopped. Everyone was sound asleep by the time we snuck in. We got the money easily and were climbing out the window before anyone could have a chance to notices us…but when we all stepped about and were about to bail…we noticed someone was watching us make our exit. A kid around your age. Homeless…alone save for two small Eevees at his side…"

"Wait…was that kid…Wes?"

"Yeah…Like I said it was a huge problem because, if he reported what he saw to the cops, then we'd be screwed. But well, we didn't know what to do, I mean he was just a kid, who had it rough enough as is, looking at him. None of us wanted to hurt the guy."

"Wow. Even crooks like you have a line you won't cross?" Michael smirked.

"Hey, we may be thieves, but we aren't heartless!" Walkin retorted in an offended tone. "Anyway, as I was saying we were all panicking, wondering what the heck we were gonna do…then the boss made a decision none of us saw coming…"

"What was that?"

* * *

" _Hey, kid."_

" _What?"_

" _You have nowhere to go, do you?"_

" _Why would you care?"_

 _Gonzap knelled to him and extended a hand._ " _Why don't I give you a place to go? Together we'll reach the top of the world!"_

* * *

"So, Gonzap took him in?"

"I was sceptical at first." Walkin admitted. "I mean, what was a kid going to do to help a shady organization? But I kept my mouth shut, knowing we didn't have much of a choice. So, we took Wes with us back to our hideout. At first, we had him doing any simple job we could find him. You know, cleaning floors, checking our supplies, helping us maintain the healing machine…then one day the generator was going haywire. We were worried the whole place might blow."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. Wes hurried in and fixed the whole thing with his own hands."

"How did he know what to do?"

"When we were out on heists, he'd stay behind. Usually reading whatever he found at the hideout. Before we knew it, he was one of the smartest members. So, we had him in charge of checking on the generator and our other heavy equipment…then about a year later we could tell he was growing up. Gonzap saw him with his Eevee and decided on something.

* * *

" _Hey Wes?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Have you ever considered being a Trainer?"_

" _Can someone like me ever be one?"_

" _Kid, with hard work and dedication, anybody can be a Trainer! In fact, you know what? I think I'll make you my personal project!"_

* * *

"Gonzap taught him how to battle with his Eevee?"

"The start…actually wasn't as rough as we thought it would be." Walkin said. "Those Eevee would listen to any command he would give him. They were like his family. Gonzap was a tough coach but Wes pulled through."

* * *

" _Alright! That's enough for today Wes."_

"Okay _. Come on guys, let's get you heal-_ _Wes looked at him Poekmon and saw both of them glow blue. He looked back at Gonzap with his face displaying panic. "Wh-what's happening to them?!"_

 _Gonzap grinned. "Don't look away kid. This is a moment you'll want to burn into your memory for the rest of your life."_

 _Wes looked at his Eevees as they changed shape. The two of them were bigger. Evolved. One was purple, one was black._

" _Whoa…"_

 _Gonzap patted Wes on the back. "Congratulations Wes! Your Pokemon have evolved! Take pride in this moment!"_

 _A smile grew on Wes's face._

* * *

"That was the first time anyone saw Wes with such a big exited smile." Walkin said smiling at the memory. "After that we started taking him with us on our heists. He was a good teammate. A good Trainer. A good snagger. We all relied on him. Snagum started to grow thanks to him. Everyone was coming to respect him…and then one day, years later…they showed up."

Michael gave him an odd glance. "They?"

"Cipher."

Michael's blood froze.

"I suppose I should tell you…we had an alliance with them five years ago. You see, it started when they came to our hideout with a strange machine…they called it…a Snag Machine. Not like yours. It was bigger. A giant thing really. You'd be dumbfound if you saw it."

"Wait...come to think of it…I saw some weird machines in your hideout. They were all wrecked though."

"That'd be them. Anyway, they demonstrated what they could do, and we made a deal. They'd provide us with Snag Machines and we'd provide Pokemon for their Shadow Pokemon project."

"Did you even know what it was?"

"Not until about two weeks later. One of their admins came by and explained it to Gonzap. He then also said they he wanted to test it on stronger Pokemon that had deep connections to their Trainers…then on his way out…he saw Wes training. He was amazed with what he saw…then he turned to Gonzap and told him that he wanted Wes's Umbreon and Espeon for his experiment."

"What?!"

* * *

" _Ein, we've been giving you plenty of other Pokemon already!"_

" _Not like that boy's Gonzap. His hold_ _strong ties with him. I'm curious to see if they can hold after we turn them into Shadow Pokemon…Besides you can always give him new ones. He seems to be a good Trainer."_

" _He won't take em. He refuses to use any Pokemon other than those two."_

" _We have given you plenty of Snag Machines. Including our latest prized model. You will do what we ask."_ _The scientist left without saying another word._

* * *

 _Walkin was with Gonzap at his desk._

" _Gonzap…are you sure?"_

" _We have no choice. They want Wes's Pokemon, we need those Snag Machines and Shadow Pokemon."_

" _But taking Wes's Umbreon and Espeon…and turning them into Shadow Pokemon without even asking? He'll never forgive us for this."_

" _He'll live. We all need to chip in. Tomorrow, I'll take them to Ein."_

* * *

"You were going to take Wes's Pokemon and turn them into Shadow Pokemon against his wishes?!"

"That was the plan." Walkin replied. "The next morning Gonzap called me to his office again…"

* * *

" _Today's the day." Gonzap said. "We'll take Wes's Pokemon to Cipher's Lab."_

" _Yes sir…" Walkin replied, not too happy about what they were about to do. Sure, they stole Pokemon before, but this was from Wes. One of them._

* * *

"And then it happened."

"What happened?" Michael asked.

* * *

 _BOOOOM_

 _The whole base started to shake at the sound of a explosion._

" _What was that?!" One of the men asked._

" _An attack?! Were we found out?!" Walkin asked._

" _Come on!" Gonzap ordered._

 _The hurried outside of the building._

" _Boss, look!"_

 _One of the grunts pointed to Wes. He was running away from the hideout with his Umbreon at his side. In his arm was the newly developed Snag Machine._

" _Wes!" Gonzap yelled. "What do you think your doing?!"_

 _Wes glanced back but kept running._

" _GET HIM!"_

 _They all ran after Wes. Unfortunately for them, he already had his bike stationed nearby. His Espeon, sat in the sidecar. He threw the Snag Machine in then jumped onboard himself. Umbreon jumped in next to Espeon._

 _Wes glanced behind him to see Gonzap coming up close._ " _Consider this my way of saying I quit!"_

 _With that his engine roared as he took off leaving Gonzap and the rest of Team Snagum in the dust. They all gave up the chase and stopped to catch their breath._

" _Wes…!"_

 _As he drove off Wes held up a switch with a button. "And here's my resignation note." he grinned._

 _One of the grunts looked at the hole Wes blew in the wall to get to the Snag Machine. "Well, at least the damage isn't that bad."_

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_

 _A much bigger explosion hit the base, blowing chunks off._

 _Gonzap glared into the distance._

* * *

"That was the point of no return." Walkin concluded.

"No wonder your base is a wreck…Did he know what Gonzap was going to do?"

"Yeah. After the explosion we tried to salvage whatever we could…When I looked around the boss's office I found something…there was a listening device stuck to the bottom of his desk. Only Wes would have thought of that. He overheard everything we said the night before."

"Oh…"

"Now do you see why the boss is hesitant?"

"I guess…has he ever talked about it?"

"Rarely. And whenever it comes up he simply tells me things change. I guess he thinks Wes changed again."

"No, he hasn't! Because there's a difference between what happened that day and now!"

Walkin looked back at Michael. "What do you mean?"

"Back then all of you were convinced he changed! But this time there are people that believe Wes is still a hero!"

Walkin turned back to the computer. "Hey, here's something! Up on the roof there's a console used to control the voltage in this facility. If the voltage goes too high, it could fry the super computer controlling this place…deleting all the data, including what they're using to create Shadow Pokemon!"

"Then that's what we'll do! How do we use it?"

"According to this, the System Lever is given to different scientists every day to make sure they don't accidently mess it up."

"You mean this?"

Walkin turned to Michael in surprise to see him hold up a metal stick. "How'd you find it so honking fast?!"

"It was right over there on that desk. The dope in charge of it today must have forgotten it."

"How convenient. Alright, the others will take care of things here. Let's take that baby upstairs!"

"Right!"

* * *

 **I was always curios on why Wes joined Snagum in the first place and what made him leave. Anyhow, sorry for all the time skips, I promise that this one was the only one that will be so big.**


	8. Chapter 8: Face the Hero

Michael and Walkin hurried to the top of the factory after taking down a few more Cipher members, who Michael snagged some Pokemon from, they saw some stairs leading to the top.

"It should be up there. Come on!"

They hurried up the stares to see the console they were looking for. A lone scientist was making adjustments. "Okay…Now, all there's to do is adjust the voltage…Let me see…where's the System Lever? Huh?" He fished into his pockets to no avail. "Whoops! I left it on my desk! That's not smart…"

He turned around and saw Walkin and Michael. The younger man had the lever in his hand. "Uh…"

"Oh, hey! That's the System Lever! You went and got it for me! Thank you!"

"Um…yeah!" Michael replied. "Thought you might be needing this."

"I sure do! Whew! Master Wes would have let me have it!"

"Hey, can I adjust the voltage?"

"Er…I dunno…It's kind of a delicate process…"

"Come on man! Let the kid have a little fun!" Walkin smiled.

"Hmmm…Master Wes would be cross if he found out…Ah, what the heck! What he doesn't know can't hurt him! Plug it in kid!"

"Thanks!"

"Be careful! We need it turned down! If the voltage goes up even a little, the computer controlling this whole facility will shut down! And, oh my gosh! If that were to happen, the Shadow Pokemon production software could be destroyed!"

"Okay!" Michael pushed the lever in until it clicked. "Did that do it?"

"Yup, it's in place. Fire away!"

"Whatever you say." Michael pushed it all the way up. "Oh, sorry, did you say up or down?" he asked with a smirk.

Suddenly the whole console started to vibrate.

"WHAT?! I said down! DOWN!…Wait! Who are you anyway?! You don't belong here!"

"Ahem." The scientist turned around to see Walkin with a smirk and a Gloom."Just let him have his fun." The Gloom shot a blast of sleep powder, knocking him out. Suddenly the console glowed red and made an alarming amount of noise as the ground shook. "Let's move!" Walkin said as he flung the unconscious scientist over his shoulder. "She's gonna blow!"

Both he and Michael jumped over the railing and to the floor a short distance under. They covered their ears waiting for an explosion. But all they heard was a loud zap. Then silence.

"Is…that it?" Michael asked.

"What?! Come on! No laud boom?!" Walkin asked. "Not even a pop?! What kind of lame self destruct was that?! Man, I feel ripped off!"

Just then a Cipher Peon ran up to the roof with Gorigan close behind.

"What's going on?! The production line's stopped! The control computer's not responding!"

"What the heck's going on out here?!" Gorigan asked. "I finally chased out all of those Snagum runts out of the place and now this?!"

The Peon then spotted Michael. "Oh! You're that punk from the S.S. Libra! You're behind this aren't you?!"

"Oh sure, pay no attention to me!" Walkin grumbled.

"Oh, no! What the blazes?! The Shadow Pokemon production software's been deleted!"

"Ha! Then good bye and good riddance!" Michael laughed.

Gorigan roared in rage. "Urrrgggh! In wrecking my factory, you smeared dirt all over my good name and standing! You've done it now! I'm steaming mad, and there's no forgiving that. Ever! Be prepare to drop!"

Walkin glanced at Michael. "What do you say kid? Two on two?"

Michael gave him a thumbs up. "Sounds like fun. Let's do this!"

* * *

"Espeon, return!" On Wes's command his Pokemon returned to its Pokeball. "Now go Hariyama!" The bulky fighting type came out.

"I'm surprised, Wes." Gonzap said. "I'd think Cipher's new boss would have had a Shadow Pokemon."

"You know I despise the concept of Shadow Pokemon."

"And here you are helping the production of them! Why are you doing this?! What's the point?!"

Suddenly a scientist appeared on the monitor on the end of the room. "Master Wes! Something has happened to the control computer! The Shadow Pokemon production software has been erased!"

Gonzap smirked to himself. _"Nice work you two."_

Wes didn't reply.

"And that's not all! Two creeps broke in and took the last Shadow Pokemon we managed to produce!"

"What? Who were they?"

"I-I don't know! One of them had hair like a mohawk…the other had hair like a ball."

Wes went silent again.

"Master Wes, we can't produce any more Shadow Pokemon! What do we do?!"

"Prepare for parodical, Citadark."

The scientist was dumbstruck. "W-what?!"

"You heard me. Make sure preparations are made. I will activate it myself when the time comes."

"Y-yes sir…"

The screen went black.

Gonzap looked back at his opponent. "Well, Wes, that's it. Cipher can't make Shadow Pokemon anymore. It's over."

Wes turned back to him. "No. Not yet."

"Sheesh. Eager to go down with the ship? Seriously Wes, give me a straight answer already! What started this?!"

The younger man looked down briefly. "Forget it." He said returning Typhlosion. "Even if I did tell you, it wouldn't change the fact that I have to do this." He then took out a Ultra Ball.

* * *

"Attack, Ledian! Go Brick Break!"

Michael's bug-flying type slammed its hand into the Peon's Ursaring, knocking it out.

"Gloom, sleep powder!" Walkin's Pokemon shot a green powder at Gorigan's Shadow Hypno. The Pokemon fell asleep. "Ha! Some hypnotist! Take your shot kid!"

"You got it!" Michael replied, putting a Ultra ball in the Snag Machine. "Go, Snag ball!" He caught the Shadow Pokemon with ease. "Gotcha!"

"Ugaaaah! You got lucky this time!" Gorigan yelled before running off.

"M-Master Gorigan!"

The Peon ran after him.

"Well…that's that." Walkin said. "Let's make sure Gonzap is doing all right."

"Okay."

Walkin approached the door near the staircase. As soon as he opened it he heard a yell.

"GAAAAH!"

Gonzap was sent hurling into Walkin. Both were collapsed to the floor by the time Michael ran up to them. "Gonzap! What happened?!"

Walking grunted as he pushed the larger man off of him. "Wes, sir?"

"Nnnngh…I can't believe it…the kid's still too strong for me…but...not as strong as when I last fought him though…"

"What do you mean?" Michael asked.

"I…I think he doesn't have it in him to go all out like he used to…I don't know it it's guilt or something else, but…I think you might be on to something kid. The Wes everyone thought of as a hero might still be in there…and I think you might be able to pull him back."

"Gonzap…"

"There they are!"

A bunch of Cipher grunts charged up the stairs.

"Michael, go after Wes!" Walkin said. "I'll take care of this!"

"But-

"Kid, you're the only one who can get through to Wes!" Gonzap said, grabbing Michael's arm. "We did all this to get you this far so don't you dare screw this up!"

Michael clutched his fist. "…Alright. I'm on it!" He hurried inside. He saw Wes standing in he middle of the room with his P*DA. "Wes!"

"So, you made it this far…"

"What happened to you Wes? How could Orre's greatest hero sink this low?"

"Hero? Please. I assume if you ran into Gonzap, you know all the details of my past."

"More or less."

"So, you see? I was part of a criminal organization that stole Pokemon. I'm no hero."

"That may be true, but I also know why you quit Snagum. They were going to turn your Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon."

"That's…not the only reason."

"What?"

"When I first joined Snagum, the team only stole Pokemon from trainers who abused them. Or those who used them to hurt others. People who deserved it. In our eyes we were doing those Pokemon a favor. Every time I stole a Pokemon I told myself I was freeing it into a better life…just like what Gonzap did for me that day…" Wes stopped typing before he continued. "But ever since Cipher got involved things changed. Gonzap started stealing from ordinary people. Even little kids. As things escalated, I felt worse…suddenly I started trusting Snagum less…so I decided to put a listening device in his office to see if I could get a clue on what he was really up to…then I heard what he wanted to do to Umbreon and Espeon. That was the final straw."

Michael was taken aback. "Is that why you stole the Shadow Pokemon from Cipher? You wanted to relive those days of steeling Pokemon to help them?"

Wes nodded. "Granted it was a friend's idea, not mine…at first I only stole this Snag Machine to make sure Snagum could never use it. But that means nothing now. Like I said before: things change. You shouldn't be surprised. I changed from a criminal to being what people called a hero. Who's to say I can't change back?"

"You're wrong!" Michael said. "You're still a hero! And if defeating you is the only thing that can bring you back to your senses…I'll do what I have to do!"

Wes laughed as he stepped forward. "Is that what you believe?"

"It's what your friends believe too! So for them and for you, I'm putting a stop to this! The Shadow Pokemon plain is dust! I took out all of your Cipher goons! Now all I have left to do is save you!"

Wes looked at his P*DA and the message he typed on it. "Friends huh?" He then hit the send button. "Alright kid, give it your best shot. Truth be told, I've been looking forward to this. Let's see just how powerful you've become."

Both held out two Pokeball's in front of them.

"Umbreon! Espeon!"

"Ledian! Primape!"

The four Pokemon came out ready for battle.

"Alright! Primape, attack with Shadow Blitz!"

The Shadow Pokemon rushed towards Umbreon.

"Umbreon, return!" The Pokemon went back into it's Pokeball. "Go, Hariyama!"

The new Pokemon intercepted the Primape, blocking it with it's hands.

"Cross Chop!"

It swiped its hands in a x shape, smacking the Pokemon hard.

"Espeon, psychic!"

His other Pokemon, hit it with a telepathic attack, knocking it out.

"Primape!"

"You thought you could best me with a Shadow Pokemon you just caught? Have you learned nothing?"

Michael returned his Pokemon. "I'm just getting started! Go, Gardevoir!" He sent his psychic type out next.

"Ledian, Aerial Ace! Gardevoir, Psychic!"

Ledian swooped into Hariyama. While it was stunned, Gardevoir took the advantage of it to strike the fighting type while it was weakened. Being especially vulnerable to flying and psychic attacks, it had no chance to resist fainting.

Wes grinned as he returned it. "Much better…it's been too long since I had such a battle…Typhlosion!" Next was Wes's Fire type. "Flame, wheel!"

"Gardevoir, Shadow Ball!"

Wes's Pokemon attacked Ledian the moment, Michael's attacked Espeon. Both took heavy damage, but endured. Both their trainers knew they were one hit away from defeat. They had to make it count.

"SWIFT!"

Both Espeon and Ledian shot stars at each other. Some of them collided into each other but most of them slipped past each other, hitting their targets in a bright blast. Both of them fell to the floor.

"A double KO…" Michael said as the Pokemon were called back. "Don't see that very often…"

"Indeed…" Wes said. "Metagross!"

"Ninetales!"

Both of them sent their next Pokemon.

"Alright, now for the-

Michael then noticed one of Wes's Pokemon went missing.

"Hey…where'd his Typhlosion go?" He then heard a rumble under him. "What the heck?!"

WHAM

Typhlosion burst out of the ground and rammed into the Ninetales.

"Dig?!"

"Metagross, Meteor Mash!"

The steel-psychic type smashed it's fist into Gardevoir, knocking it back.

"Hang on guys! Fire Blast! Psychic!

Ninetales shot a star shaped flame at Hyper Beam. Gardevoir launched another mental attack at Typhlosion.

"Typlosion, Flamethrower! Metagross, Hyper Beam!"

Both of Wes's Pokemon prepared to attack.

"Move!"

On Michael's orders Gardevoir side-stepped away from the flames. Ninetales leapt away from the Hyper Beam.

"Ninetales, Quick attack! Gardevoir, Psychic again!"

The fox Pokemon rammed into Typlosion. Using the provided opening, Gardevoir, finished it off.

"Not bad, kid…" Wes said returning his Pokemon and taking out an Ultra Ball. "But this is where it get's interesting…Go Suicune!" Wes sent out the legendary beast. It glowed in a majestic blue light as it came out.

Michael was dumbfounded. "Is that…a legendary Pokemon?!"

"That's right. You have done well to put me against a wall like this…It's been so many years since someone was able to give me a real challenge." Wes grinned. "This is the greatest battle I've had in a long time!"

Michael noticed he was slightly shaking…but not out of fear. But out of excitement. He smiled himself. "Yeah. I feel the same. Alright! I'll give this battle everything I got!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Suicune! Hydro Pump!" The water legendary roared and shot a torrent of water out of it's mouth. It slammed into Ninetales, knocking it up against the wall.

"Ninetales!"

After slumping to the ground, it tried to get up…but it's strength ran out and it dropped to the floor.

"Meteor Mash!"

Metagross hit Gardevoir so hard it left a huge dent into the wall in it's shape from the impact, before collapsing to the ground.

"Gardevoir!"

"Oh, and another thing. Metagross is one of the most powerful Shadow Pokemon I ever caught. Let's see what you can do against one of my strongest combinations."

Michael returned his Pokemon before bringing out his last two. "Then here's mine. The first Pokemon I ever owned, and the first Shadow Pokemon I ever caught…Jolteon! Ursaring!"

Wes watched as his last two Pokemon came out. He stared at the Jolteon. " _It's you…"_

"Here we go! Jolteon, Thunder!" The electric type shot a bolt from it's face at Suicune. The legendary was sent backwards slightly.

"Suicune, Hydro Pump! Take Jolteon down quick!"

The water type shot another blast of water. But Ursaring ran in front of Jolteon and took the hit.

"Ursaring?!" The bear fell to it's knees. Both Michael and Jolteon were shocked. "Ursaring…why'd you do that?!"

"Interesting." Wes smiled. "Any good Pokemon trainer has Pokemon that trust him…but for that trainer's Pokemon to trust each other this much…you have all been though a lot together. And with the struggles you were put through you have all developed a deep bond…You're good Michael. You're all good. One in a million in fact."

Ursaring roared as it rose to its feet.

"Looks like it can still fight. Metagross!"

"Ursaring!"

Both Pokemon roared as they charged each other. Metagross shot its front arms forward. Ursaring caught them in it's paws.

While they grappled, Suicune charged up another Hydro Pump.

"Jolteon, Tunder!"

The yellow Pokemon cried into the air and a dark cloud formed above the legendary. With a loud boom, a very powerful bolt came down on it.

Ursaring threw Metagross onto Suicune, knocking the legendary out. Then it charged for Metagross again.

"Return!"

"Meteor Mash!"

Metagross and Ursaring threw their fists at each other. Both hit each other in the face and knocked both of them to the ground.

Wes returned both of his Pokemon. Michael did the same for his defeated Ursaring.

"This is the first time someone brought me down to my very last Pokemon like this." He said looking at his last active Pokemon. "Alright…let's go Umbreon!" He threw the Pokeball and the Eevee evolution came out again. It stared at Jolteon in the eyes.

Michael looked at Jolteon and smiled. "You know Wes? Remember when you asked me why I wanted to be a hero?"

"I remember you not having an answer."

"Well, now I do. At first it was so I could be like you but…now it's more. I want to keep other Pokemon from suffering. I want to protect this region and its people. But most of all…I want to protect my friends! And to do that I'll take Cipher down once and for all!"

Wes smiled. "Alright then. Prove it. Show me that your resolve is as strong as mine was! Umbreon! Faint Attack!"

The dark type rushed up and rammed its head into Joelton.

"Thunder!"

Jolteon shot a burst of lightning at Umbreon sending it hurling back. It got up as another stream of thunder came at it and ran to the side, with the bolt chasing it close behind. "Bite!"

It then closed in on Jolteon and bit it in the back.

"Double Kick!"

The electric type shook the attacker off and kicked it with its hind legs. Umbreon was shot a good distance but flipped into the air and landed on it's feet.

Wes and Michael both knew the next attack would decide this battle.

"QUICK ATTACK!"

Both of them charged at each other with intense speed. They collided briefly and dashed past each other.

There was utter silence as they both stopped.

THUD

Umbreon dropped to the floor.

At first Michael was shocked into silence. Then an exited smile grew across his face. "Yes…YES!" Michael ran over to Jolteon and hugged it. The Pokemon licked his face. "We did it! We beat Wes!"

The older man withdrew his Pokemon. "Heh." Michael looked up as Wes finally pushed his shades up and off his eyes letting them rest above his forehead. His golden eyes finally visible. "This is the first time I lost a battle since Gonzap first trained me…it's strange. It feels…nice."

Michael stood up as he approached. "Wes…"

Wes smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well done Michael. You've become a true trainer." The then kneeled down to Jolteon and patted its head. "And you Eevee…no, Jolteon. I'm proud of you. This wasn't what I had in mind for you…but I knew it was right to trust you with my friend."

"Your friend? You mean Eagun?" Michael asked.

"I left Eevee with him because I knew the path I was taking was far too dangerous for the little guy. Michael, thank you…for taking care of him."

Michael chuckled nervously. "Well…That's what a trainer's for right?"

Suddenly the monitor on the end of the room turned on. Michael and Wes were averted to the sound of clapping. "Bravo. A most splendid battle indeed."

Michael was at a loss for words. There was a familiar man on the screen in a floating chair. "Huh? You're-

"Hohoho. We meet again. You do remember me, don't you?"

"Mr. Verich?!"

"No." Wes replied. "Greevil."

"What?"

The elderly man laughed. "Yes, Indeed! I am Mr. Verich. Or perhaps I should say Greevil, the Grand Master of Cipher."

Michael was in utter shock. "Grand Master…? No way! I though Wes was the leader!"

"No." the man said looking away. "I'm just a figurehead."

"Figurehead? What do you mean?"

"Wes here was simply acting as Cipher's leader." Greevil grinned. "You see, Edvice, the leader Wes defeated five years ago was only Cipher's leader in Orre. However, nobody was afraid of Cipher after his fall. So, in order to make our comeback, we needed a terrifyingly strong trainer to "convince" members to join us. And who better than the "Hero of Orre" himself."

Michael turned back to Wes. "But why? Why did agree to this?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Wes asked before turning to the monitor with a glare. "She had better no be hurt."

"Hohohoh! Of course not. She is our guest after all."

Suddenly the camera shifted to the left. Wes and Michael then saw a girl. She had orange hair in pigtails, a blue jacket over a dark purple top, a white skirt, and pink boots. Her ankles were tied together with rope. Her upper body was tied to the chair she was sitting in with her wrists tied behind her back. Finally, there was a strip of tape over her mouth. The girl slowly looked up to the camera and her eyes went straight to Wes. "MMMPH!"

Michael looked at the girl for a second. Then he remembered the picture at Eagun's house. "Wait…isn't that girl Eagun's granddaughter?!"

Wes looked straight at her face. "Rui..."

"Indeed, Michael." Greevil laughed. "She proved quite useful. With her not only could the hero here not stop us, but we could get him to do whatever we pleased."

"THAT'S why Wes resurrected Cipher?! You were using her as a hostage against him!"

"I must say I am taken aback. I never once imagined that you would destroy our factory or defeat Wes. But that's not important. Even though the mass output of Shadow Pokemon has ended, our plan itself is unharmed. We still have XD001. Now I shall prepare to finish it's final tuning."

"XD001? That Shadow Pokemon that's supposed to be immune to purification?!"

"That's right. With it, conquering Orre-No! The world will be a simple task!"

"Well, forget it! I'm not letting that happen!"

"Do you honestly think you can stop me? I shall be at Cipher's HQ it is on Citadark Island off the coast of Gateon Port. It is an impregnable fortress that repels all with cruel waves and thick clouds. No one can reach it!"

"That's not going to stop us! Right partner?"

Jolteon growled at the monitor.

"Come if you dare. I'll enjoy waiting for you. Hohohoho! Oh, yes. And Wes, thank you for all your help. You just have one last job to do."

Wes looked straight at the monitor. "I know. And after that you'll let her go."

"But of course. That was our deal, was it not?"

Wes looked at Rui, who's face was painted with fear. He gave her a sad smile. "Rui…if you can hear me…those days we spent on our adventure together…they were the greatest days of my life. Thank you."

Rui screamed into her gag as the monitor shut off.

"I can't believe this." Michael growled. "How long did they have her?"

"One year. Three months. Twelve days."

"Darn it! We can't let them get away with this!"

"I'm sorry I wasn't the hero you took me for. They would have hurt her if I told anyone."

"What?! Wes, none of this is your fault! You had no choice! And you know what? Seeing all you sacrificed for your friend makes me realise how much of a hero you truly are!"

Wes turned his head to look at Michael directly. "But I never wanted to be a hero. Remember when I told you that being a hero might not be worth it? Well this is what I meant. It leads to you being a target! And if not you then the people you care about!" Michael stared at the grief in Wes's eyes as he continued. "After we defeated Cipher I just wanted to get away from it all and start over. Rui insisted she stayed by my side. We went on a journey around the world. Trying to find a purpose for ourselves. Then one day it happened."

"What happened?"

"Rui and I where in Hoenn. I wanted to go try out the Gym, but Rui was still tired because she was up late playing with a kid and her Pokemon outside, so I placed a note in the room at the Pokemon Center and left so she could sleep in. I won the Gym badge easily and was heading back to tell her but then…"

"Let me guess. Cipher."

Wes nodded. "By the time I got inside the place was a mess. Nobody was hurt except for trainers that tried to fight back. The nurse told me some shady people barged in and took Rui. I desperately looked all over the region. Then after two weeks of tireless searching…Greevil contacted me. He told me he wanted Cipher rebuilt and me to lead it in his schemes. And if I didn't comply, Rui would suffer for it…That's how it happened. My fall to darkness."

"Wes…"

"It's so pathetic." Wes said with his hands leaning on the desk. "If I just waited for her to wake up and took her with me none of this would ever have happened! She wouldn't have been taken! Those Pokemon I stole wouldn't be suffering! Maybe…I could have found out about Greevil on my own and stopped him. You wouldn't have gotten involved in any of this."

Michael stepped up. "Wes…Do you think I regret going on this journey? Because I don't. And believe me, Jolteon doesn't either! We were never forced to go after Cipher! And I doubt you were either! I did what I thought was right! And you know what? If I had to go thorough a few hardships, then fine! I think they're what made me stronger! And now look at me! I've become strong enough to face Snagum and Cipher! I've been all over Orre and have made so many friends…including you!"

Wes turned his head to Michael in surprise. "What?"

"Look…I really hate to say that the old creep was right about something, but one time Mr. Verich said to me that heroes represent hope. That's what you meant to me ever since I heard stories of you. And that hope supported me whenever I felt lost! And just now…we had the best battle of my life. Even if you were forced to work with Cipher…I still have more than enough reasons to consider you a friend."

Wes stared at Michael straight into the eye. "A friend huh?" He then turned to face him completely. "If that's the case…I have a favor to ask…as a friend."

"Yeah?"

"I don't trust Greevil to let Rui go. Ever. The only way is to reach Citadark Island and rescue her." Wes then put his hands on Michael's shoulders. "I'm asking this well aware of how dangerous it is and that I have no right to ask anything of you after all this. Please…Save Rui! Otherwise everything I have done until now will have been for nothing! Can I count on you to make sure it happens?"

Michael nodded. "I will. I'll never let Cipher win!"

Wes smiled. "Good." He then walked over behind the desk and started typing on the keypad.

"So, how do we reach Citadark Island anyway?" Michael asked.

"It will take more than an ordinary ship." Wes replied. "Flying there is out of the question, you can never know when and where lightning will strike. But I'm sure there is a way. If anyone can find it, it's you."

Michael was surprised at the faith Wes was putting in him. He smiled, out of joy that he was trusted by the man he looked up to. "Thanks."

Wes pressed a button and part of the wall behind him opened up. Behind it was a glass tube, with a glowing green circle pad underneath.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"A warp pad. It can take you out of the factory." Wes said pressing another button. The glass pod lifted up. "Get in."

Michael and Jolteon hurried over and stood on the pad. "Okay then. Let's go! We can take down Cipher and save Rui together!"

Wes displayed nothing on his face, looking at the screen he was working with. "Michael?"

"Huh? What's up?"

Wes gave him a bright smile. "The battle we had just now…it was the best of my life too…I couldn't have asked for anyone better…for my final opponent. My Pokemon feel the same."

"Huh?"

Wes pressed another button and the pod slammed down, trapping Michael and Jolteon inside. Michael banged on the glass. "Hey! Wes, what are you doing?!"

"Greevil said there was one more thing I had to do."

He then entered something else into the computer. It started to glow red.

INITIATING PROTOCOL CITADARK

Suddenly sirens started to blare. Red lights filled the room.

"What's going on?!"

Wes held down a button as he spoke into a speaker. "This is Wes. We are commencing protocol Citadark. All staff and Pokemon are to be evacuated immediately."

"What's happening?!"

"I'm destroying the Factory. In just a few minutes it's going to explode."

Michael's eyes widened. "What?! Well, come on, we have to get out of here!"

"I'm not going."

"Why the heck not?!"

"Greevil's orders are that I go with this place. That way the public will think that Cipher's main base and its leader are gone for good. Then he can take them by surprise. He'll send ships to collect the rest of Cipher to gather at Citadark, where he'll plan his attack on Orre."

"NO!"

"Be carful once you reach Citadark Island! It's swarming with trainers, carrying some of the strongest Shadow Pokemon we have produced. But as long as you and your Pokemon all believe in each other, you can do this."

"Wes, open this thing! Right now!"

"And another thing…tell Rui that I…" Wes paused for a moment before sighing. "No. Don't tell her anything. I've hurt her more than enough."

Michael's hands here pressed against the glass. Jolteon was scrapping it with it's paws whimpering. "Wes! WES!"

The man reached for the keypad while looking at Michael with one last smile. "Michael…Jolteon…Goodbye my friends. Thank you."

He pressed a button and the pod started to glow.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

Both Michael and Jolteon disappeared into the bright light.

The factory started to shake as Wes simply stood there. He reached into his pocket and took out a photo. The photo that had all his friends with him in front of the fountain at Phenac City. "Nett…Bitt…Megg…Secc…Maeica…Perr…Dunking…Silva…Eagun…"

A lone tear slipped from Wes's eye.

"…Rui…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

Greevil sat in his levitating chair looking at a monitor. It displayed, Wes, standing in the factory alone. Rui's face still showed fear as she saw the room he was in shake. She tugged fiercely on her bindings and shouted into her gag. Ardos smirked as he stared at the screen. Eldes displayed nothing on his face. Wes didn't move at the room kept shaking.

Then the image shut off.

"It's done." Ardos said. "He didn't attempt to leave. Wes along with the factory have been blown off the map."

Rui couldn't believe what she just heard. Her eye's widened in shock.

The man in blue walked over and ripped the tape off her mouth. Rui grunted in discomfort. "Do you see now girl? Your futile efforts to stop Cipher have lead to nothing. Your friend…and one of the only threats to us next to you is gone. Such is the fate of those who defy us."

Tears welled up in Rui's eyes. "No…"

"No. There is still the boy." Greevil said. "Perhaps we should have demanded that he stayed behind as well."

"With all due respect, Grandmaster, do you truly think a mere child could find his way here?"

Rui didn't even listen. Tears started falling down her face. She started breaking into sobs. "No…Wes…Wes!"

"Perhaps, you're right." Greevil smirked. "As soon as XD001 is complete…this world will be ours! Hohoho…Heh, heh, heh…AH, HA, HA, HA!"

Rui's tear-filled eyes squeezed shut as she screamed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

* * *

From a cliffside in the distance, not far from where his scooter was parked, Michael stared at the rising smoke where the factory once stood. Jolteon was crying at his side. He looked down and clutched his fists.

"They took away what was most precious to you…they took advantage of your friendship with her…they manipulated you and casted you aside when they were done! They won't get away with it. I won't rest until Cipher is taken down!"

With his eyes squeezed shut and leaking tears he yelled into the sky.

"I'll MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

 **Yeah, I know it's kinda lame that Greevil is still the one REALLY behind everything, but I honestly think they would make him the real villain in the end, with Wes being the focus on Cipher until his reveal. I mean we spent nearly all of Colosseum thinking Nascour was the villain and then they throw Edvice at us at the last minute. At any rate I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next.**


	9. Chapter 9: Hero Attacking Citadark

Michael had refused to leave his room since he returned. He just sat on his bed curled into a ball with his face in his knees.

He didn't even move when Jovi walked in with her Pokemon. Plapla in her arms. Mimi at her side. "Big brother…Are you okay?"

Michael didn't respond.

"Jovi knows that hero meant a lot to you."

"He was my biggest inspiration…and now he's gone."

Jovi climbed onto the bed. "Plapla's been sad too…Jovi doesn't know why."

Again, Michael didn't reply to her.

"Big brother…what will you do now?"

"What can I do? If it weren't for me Orre would still have its hero."

"But Jovi knows you're a hero too."

"Some hero." The boy muttered. "I couldn't save him."

"There was no way anyone could have saved him, Mchael. He knew that."

Michael's head shot up at the sound of a familiar voice. He looked at the doorway to see a familiar man next to Krane.

"Eagun?"

"Who are you?" Jovi asked.

"A friend of ours." Krane replied. "I called him and explained what happened."

Eagun walked over to Michael. "Michael…I…"

The boy started to tear up. "I'm sorry…he was your friend…and now he's gone…I failed you…"

"No, Michael…I'm sorry. There's something I have been hiding from you…and all of our friends." Michael and Jovi stared intently at the man as he sat down and put a hand on Michael' shoulder. "You see…I knew."

"Knew…what?"

"Everything. About what happened to Rui and Wes. Beluh and I knew all along."

Michael's teary eyes widened. "What?"

Eagun sighed. "It was around a year ago. Beluh and I were just passing the time at home…"

* * *

 _A knock was heard at the door._

" _Hmm? Now who could that be?" Beluh asked._

" _Come in!" Eagun hollered._

 _The door slowly opened. Their gust stepped in and closed the door. Footsteps echoed into the house as he stepped into the room._

 _Neither of them could believe it._ " _Wes?!" Eagun asked. "Is that you?!"_

" _It's been a while." The young man said with a small smile._

" _My goodness, it's so good to see you!" Beluh_ smiled. _"It's been years!"_

" _Indeed!" Eagun beamed. "Why, we've been wondering how you and Rui were…Hmm? Where is Rui?"_

 _Wes sighed and walked to the other end of the table. "Eagun…Beluh…That's what I'm here to talk about. We were in Hoenn…I was letting Rui sleep in at the Pokemon Center while I went to the gym…when I came back…the place was ransacked…It was Cipher. They took Rui."_

 _Wes looked away as Eagun and Beluh were in shock._

" _I'm sorry…you trusted me with her…and I let her get taken…"_

" _What?! But Cipher is gone!" Eagun said._

" _Not for much longer. It's going to have a new leader soon."_

" _New leader!? Besides Evice!?"_

" _Yes…a far more powerful one." Wes said with a grim stare. "One that's going to reign terror all over Orre."_

" _Who is it!? We'll take that scoundrel down!"_

" _This is an enemy I can't defeat. Literally."_

" _What do you mean? Who could this leader be if he worries even you?"_

" _Me."_

 _Eagun and Beluh gapped. "You?" the woman asked. "What do you mean?"_

" _The man who arranged the kidnapping…Greevil contacted me. Edvice was only the leader of Cipher here in Orre…Greevil is their true leader. He has Rui held at Citadark Island. I've tried everything, but it's impossible to reach and I'm running out of time. Tomorrow is the last day to turn in to his demands."_

" _Demands?" Eagun asked._

" _That I lead Cipher."_

" _Wes…you're not really going to-_

" _I don't want to. But I have to. It's the only way to assure Rui's safety."_

" _Wes…"_

" _Eagun…Beluh…I'm so sorry."_

 _The man stood up and walked over to his friend. He held his shoulders. "Wes, look at me." The young man stared at his face. "Please don't think this is your fault. Cipher is to blame, not you."_

" _Maybe so…but my existence is what put Rui in captivity."_

" _But you pulled her out of it when you first met, remember? If it had not been for you, she'd be in the grips of kidnappers right now anyway."_

 _Wes's eyes wandered to the floor._

" _And it's not just her safety we're worried about." Beluh said. "It's also yours. If you go through with this, who knows how it will impact your future."_

" _My future?! My future means nothing to me if she's not in it! Why should I have one instead of her?!" Eagun and Beluh were taken aback at the normally calm man's outburst. He sighed and looked away. "Sorry."_

" _It's fine…"_

" _But Wes…" Eagun said. "If you do this-_

" _I know. People and Pokemon will suffer. I'll be a pubic enemy. Hated and shunned by everyone. But I have to do it. I'm used to being alone anyway."_

" _Wes…"_

" _To be honest…I'm making a huge gamble telling you two…if Greevil finds out that I'm telling you this…"_

" _Then why make the risk? You don't feel that you have to tell us because of Rui, do you?"_

" _Well…I won't deny that's part of it." Wes admitted. "But the truth is…I have a favor to ask. You're the most experienced trainer I know, Eagun. That's why I'm asking you."_

 _Wes took two Pokeballs from his pocked and tossed them. A Eevee and a Plusle came out._

" _Hmm? Wes, is that Plusle-_

" _Dunking's." Wes nodded. "The Eevee is one Rui and I encountered in our travels. I'm going to be walking down a lonely, painful path…I don't want Dunking's Pokemon or this little guy to endure what I must. So, I want to leave them with you…"_

" _Wes…"_

" _I want them to live peaceful lives so that they don't have to see the terrors Rui and I have. Can I ask you two to take care of them?"_

 _Eagun nodded. "Of course, Wes. That's the least I can do."_

" _Thank you. I promise I'll find a way to save Rui. Until then…"_ _Wes sighed and kneeled down to his Pokemon. He smiled and patted them on the head one last time. "Eevee…Plusle…goodbye. I hope you live happy lives." He then stood up and looked at Eagun and Beluh. "See ya..."_

 _He then walked out of the door without saying another word. Eevee and Plusle had sad expressions while Eagun and Beluh's held deep concern for their friend._

" _Goodbye Wes…" Eagun said. "And good luck."_

* * *

"And that's how we knew." Eagun concluded.

Michael was at a loss for words. He looked at his belt and took out a Pokeball. Jolteon's.

"So, Eevee was Wes's, just like he said...Does that make Jovi's Plapla…?"

"Yes. That's Dunking's Plusle."

Jovi looked down at the crying Pokemon in her arms. "You were friends with the hero, Plapla? Is that why you're so sad?"

"Wes saved that little one from Cipher." Eagun explained. "It's been with him ever since…"

"I'm sorry Plapla…" Jovi said, with tears in her eyes as she hugged her Pokemon.

"He was your former trainer, wasn't he, Jolteon?" Michael asked. "And because of me you had to watch as he…"

"It really is sad…and to think Rui never got a chance to tell him how she felt about him…"

Michael glanced back at Eagun. "Then Perr was right…your granddaughter…she had feelings for Wes, didn't she?"

"Indeed…one time when Wes was running errands at the Poke Mart, Rui told us, that she loved him…but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. Beluh and I have been trying to encourage her to tell him, but…"

"Then that's another person I failed…"

Professor Krane stepped into the room. "Michael…I'm truly sorry…but you need to stay strong. Orre still needs its hero. Maybe now more than ever."

"You're right. It does." Michael said looking down. "And I let Greevil destroy him…"

"Well then, perhaps it's time Orre turned to a new hero."

"Wes is the only hero Orre deserves."

"That's not what I heard." Eagun said.

"Huh?"

The man took out his P*DA. "Here."

Michael looked at it, to see it opened to his mailbox. It had very old messages. But Michael's eye caught the one at the top when he saw the return address. "From Wes?!"

"I received it when you were at the factory."

Michael immediately opened it.

 _Eagun, if you are reading this, I don't have much time left. In a few minutes, I'll be gone. I'm sorry I couldn't see my promised goal of saving Rui through. But there is some good news. I have seen a whole new hope for Orre. The boy. Michael, I believe his name is. I don't know why you gave him Eevee, but it's clear to me now that you made the right choice. I have seen his strength and resolve. And I know he can defeat Cipher. Five years ago, I was a hero because I had no other option. But Michael became a hero because he wanted to. He chose to. If I'm the hero Orre got when it needed one because it was stretched thin, he's the hero Orre truly deserves. I could think of no trainer I would want more for my successor. I promise you that he will be able to save her. I only wish I could see it happen. But I've seen the proof that it will, and that's good enough for me. I want all of you to know that I wouldn't be the man I was if it weren't for you and all my friends. Please let them know that._

 _Thank you, my friend. I hope we see each other again sometime. Somewhere._

Michael finished reading the letter and said nothing else.

"Now do you see?" Eagun asked. "Wes put all his faith in you. You are **his** hero."

Michael wiped his tears and got off the bed.

"Big brother? What will you do now?" Jovi asked.

"What I need to do. The world needs a hero. And if the former hero thinks I'm ready to carry the torch…who am I to argue?" He looked up with newfound willpower in his eyes. "I will stop Cipher."

Krane smiled. "I know you will. There's something I would like to give you, Michael. Would you come with me, please?"

* * *

Michael followed the professor to the room where he first received the Snag Machine.

"What's in here?"

The professor walked over to the computer and typed on the keypad. Suddenly the floor to Michael's left opened up revealing a staircase.

"Whoa!"

"Ahaha, did that startle you? Now, come with me."

Michael followed him down the stairs and into a hidden basement. He glanced at all the shelves with hidden papers. "Wow…this place could keep Chobin busy for days."

"Michael, over this way. Come with me, please."

He looked in front of his to see the professor open another door. The walked down the corridor and around a corner. There was a computer set there.

"The battle against Cipher appears to have entered a decisive phase. I think the situation calls for a special solution. Michael, there's something here I'd like you to use." He then glanced to a Pokeball-shaped box. "Go on, open that box and take what's inside."

Michael opened the box. He saw a purple and white Pokeball with a m on it. "This is…"

"That's a Masterball. It's the one Pokeball that's foolproof. It has a 100% capture ratio. You should only use it if you're sure that is the right thing to do. Keep at it!"

Michael pocketed it away. "I got it."

Together they walked up the stairs to see everyone from the lab and Eagun waiting for him.

"This is it then." Eagun said. "The final battle. Nett contacted me. He and the others are waiting at Gateon Port. They think they have a solution to get you to Citadark Island."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's up to you to give Cipher the thrashing they deserve…also…" Eagun looked down and sighed. "I know you have enough to worry about without me asking you for more but…"

"Rui, right?"

"Yes…I know this is asking a lot…"

"Don't worry. I'll save her. I promised Wes after all."

"Thank you."

Krane put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "You've come so far Michael. You'll always be a hero to us."

"Thanks Professor Krane. I'm glad you chose to give me the Snag Machine."

Lily walked up to him next. "You've become so strong Michael." She reached down and embraced her son. "I only wish your father was here to see you now. Please be careful."

"Right."

Once she let go Jovi ran up to him. "Big Brother, if something happens, Jovi will help when she gets bigger."

Michael smiled and patted her on the head. "You can start now. While I'm gone someone has to take care of the lab. Think you're up for it?"

"Of course! Jovi will help out as much as she can!"

Michael looked around to all the people there giving him their moral support. "Thanks, everyone. I'll do my best to make you all proud."

His mother smiled. "You already have."

Michael hurried out of the lab. Everyone started cheering for him as he did.

* * *

As soon as Michael reached the port, he ran into the ONBS kids. Dunking, Silva, and Chief Sherles were there as well.

"Guys?"

They all turned to Michael and hurried over to him.

"Hey Michael." Dunking said. "You did a good job, taking out that factory."

"Thanks…but Wes…"

"Eagun told us everything." Megg said sadly. "To think all this time Rui was being held by those creeps."

Bitt looked down. "He was a good man. I just wished I got a chance to make up for all I owe him..."

"It's like what happened to Dunking's Pokemon all over again…" Silva sighed. "If only we knew what was going on sooner…"

"The world feels so small now that he's gone…" Secc added. "I'll miss him…"

"I miss him already…" Nett said. "I was really hopping to show him what we made of Orre…but now I never will get a chance…"

"And nobody will ever know what he was really hoping to accomplish…" Marica added.

"I know the loss hurts everyone." Sherles said. "But we are not here to grieve. We must make sure we finish the job Wes started. He'd want us too."

"Chief Sherles is right." Michael said. "I've wasted enough time drying tears on the sidelines. We can't let Wes's sacrifice be in vain! It's time we took the fight to Greevil and finished Cipher once and for all!"

"You're right…" Secc said. "There will be time for tears later. But for now…we take action. And on that note, follow us, Michael. We've got something to show you."

Makan smiled as he saw Michael approach. Perr was standing next to him. "Ah, here you are. Over this way. Look towards the pier."

Michael stared at the man's grandson with a smirk. "Okay. What about him?"

"Oh, hardy har, har!" Perr replied. Everyone started laughing.

"Okay, seriously though mate." Dunking chuckled. "They set up a sweet ride for you."

Michael glanced at the ship sitting in the water. It resembled a legendary Pokemon. "Wait…is that the-

"That's right! That is the Robo Kyogre! Doesn't it's blue form thrill you?" Makan asked proudly.

Michael walked down the pier and over to it. "Your letting me use it?"

"Yup. Grandpa and I set it up. It can tough out any waves and get you to Citadark. It's set to auto pilot for the island." Perr said.

"It's all ready to go. You can leave whenever you're ready."

Michael walked up and touched it. He was startled when the cockpit opened up. He slowly stepped inside and looked back at his friends. "Guys…"

"Michael…please save Rui." Megg said. "Wes did all this with the hope that someday she'd be free…"

"I truly wish I could help you." Sherles sighed. "But alas, we don't have the time or the resources to mass produce the Robo Kyogre. All I can say is be careful."

"And smack Cipher down bad!" Bitt said. "For Wes!"

"I really wish I could be there to broadcast the final battle. Be ready for a heck of an interview when you get back." Marcia grinned.

"We're all counting on you mate." Dunking added. "Go get em!"

"We'll all be rooting for you." Silva smiled.

"If anyone can do it…it's you, hero." Secc smiled.

"Shame how I ain't winning that bet I made with Bitt." Perr said with a faint chuckle. "Make em pay."

"And make sure you come back safely." Nett added.

Michael smiled with a thumbs up. "Leave it all to me and my partners."

He looked back at the controls. With a few button imputes, the cockpit lowered and he speed off. Everyone watched as the Robo Kyogre became smaller and smaller.

"He really is like Wes and Rui." Megg said.

"Yeah." Bitt nodded. "He can do this. I know he can."

* * *

Shortly after his departure Michael watched the clouds darken. Slowly something came into the distance. "There it is…Citadark Island." He looked up into the sky. "Wes…I hope your watching this…wherever you are. I'll put this to an end. And I'll save Rui."

* * *

Greevil sat in his levitating chair as he looked at the map of the surrounding area. A flashing red light slowly approached. "An unidentified object…must be the boy." He turned to his two most trusted men. "Ardos!"

The man in blue stepped forward. "Yes, Grandmaster Greevil!"

"Have everyone ready for his arrival. It wouldn't hurt to grab the girl as well…just in case."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Upon landing on the island, Michael had a few battles with some trainers with Shadow Pokemon. Making it inside a nearby cave he made his way to an elevator. But just as he stepped in front of it the door opened. A familiar girl with pink hair stepped outside.

"Oh, oh! You are so that little boy who off with Professor Krane!"

"You again?"

The girl stormed out of the elevator. "Because of what you did Master Greevil was oh so angry! It made everyone miserable, and it's so all your fault!"

"Wait…You knew about Greevil?"

"Oh, not until Protocol Citadark. All Cipher employees were instructed to come here afterword. I though Wes was going to join us there but Master Greevil told us that he was in charge now. And sheesh, did he ever point out all our mistakes! I just figured Wes quit."

Michael looked to the floor. "I wish…Greevil took Wes's friend hostage. He made him lead Cipher."

"What?"

"As for Protocell Citadark…Greevil made him stay in the factory when it blew…"

"Yeah, right. You really think anyone in Cipher would do something that mean?"

"Um, hello?! Have you forgotten that Cipher is already tormenting Pokemon?!"

"We're so not "tormenting" anyone! It's called improving!"

"Give me a break!' Michael growled. "I don't have time for this! And I don't need your approval either! Now get out of my way! I've got some payback for Greevil!"

"Oh? You want to see Master Greevil? Oh, so sorry, that is so not possible! Why? Because…" Lovrina took out two Pokeballs. "I am so going to defeat you, little boy! Here I come!"

* * *

Back at his house, Eagun sadly stared at the photo of Wes and his friends. "I hope once this is done, Wes can be at peace…"

Beluh nodded. "I only wish Rui had a chance to tell him how she felt. Now she'll never know if he felt the same."

Eagun sat down next to his wife. "I'm sure he did. That's why he did all this. For her." They looked back at Wes and Rui in the picture. "Come home safely, Michael…There has been enough tragedy."

* * *

"Go! Snag Ball!"

Michael threw a Ultra Ball at the Shadow Altaria. After three shakes it clicked.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh, boo! Now look what you've done!" Lovrina pouted as she fell to her knees. "Oh, you're terrible! I mean really! Master Greevil will be oh so cross with me again!"

"Sounds like you would be happier having to work for Wes then Greevil."

"I so, would! I mean at least he never lost his temper! Greevil treats us like pawns!"

"Sound familiar?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What about those Pokemon you sealed the hearts to? You were using them like lab rats! Do you think they enjoyed being Shadow Pokemon any more then you enjoy being bossed around by Greevil?!"

Lovrina was at a loss of words.

Michael sighed and walked past her towards the elevator. "People and Pokemon are more alike than you think. Take some time to consider that."

With that he walked into the elevator and went down. Lovrina hung her head.

" _That's true…Greevil does treat us like Shadow Pokemon…what if he really did kidnap someone…?"_

She stood up and fished into her pocket. She took out a ID card. "You know what? The heck with this! I so, quit!" She threw it aside and walked off. She looked at the Pokeballs on her belt.

"Sorry guys! I'm turning a new leaf! From now on, we're partners! In this together!"

* * *

 **I apologise, but as I'm sure you can see, I'm not doing the whole run of Citadark Island, just the highlights. Most of it would go the same way as the normal story anyway.**

 **P.S. There is something I want to clarify from a review made by Guest on the last chapter. Yes, I am aware that the games say Ho-Oh only appears to trainers with pure hearts, but** **Just because someone WAS pure hearted before doesn't mean they can't change over time. Many good people have turned evil. *I apologise for any spoilers don't read anything in brackets to avoid them***

 **(Takumi from Fire Emblem, Anakin from Star Wars, Orested from Live a Live, Jason Todd from Batman, and heck, even Superman turned evil in Injustice.)**

 **Given the proper circumstances any one can change from good to evil and vice versa. Wes's line in the last chapter explains it:** **"I changed from a criminal to being what people called a hero. Who's to say I can't change back?"**

 **And, no, I did not make things up, as I stated before this is based off of what developers were ORIGINALLY going to do with the plot for XD. I'm just putting my opinion of how that could have gone. I apologize if it looks like I'm getting aggressive over a review, that is not my intent, I'm just trying to clarify.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hero's Battle on Citadark

It was a long harsh battle moving through the Island. But Michael was almost at his destination. He was at the top of the mountain where a large sphere-shaped structure stood at the other end of a bridge.

"They've gotta be in there. Hong on Wes. I'll save her.

Just as he rushed forward an elevator to his left opened. He looked to see a familiar man approach.

"Snattle?!"

"Mufwofwo! So, we meet again."

"Still working for Cipher after I trashed your little plan and Phenac?"

"My plan was perfect. The only problems were the utterly useless Lovrina and Gorigan, and…you. You spoiled the brilliant plan I had devised for Phenac city. And thanks to that terrible hard-nosed woman, I suffered the humiliation of having my worst moment broadcasted all over Orre."

"Yeah, me too. She could have at least let me fix up my hair first." Michale joked.

"Hmph. Former Master Wes, didn't seem too angry, but Master Greevil seems to have less tolerance for failure. To gain his forgiveness, and for me to assume my rightful position as the Governor of Orre, I must defeat you."

Michael brought out two Pokeballs. "Well, bring it on! I've made it this far! There's no way I'm gonna be stopped by you of all people!"

"This time, I won't be shy about revealing to you the full extend of my power."

* * *

Eldes stood by his master's sides. Ardos returned with two Cipher Peons with him. "Grandmaster. He is close. I will confront him myself."

"Very well. And you brought her just to be sure?"

In between the two Peon's was Rui. Her hands were tied behind her back. The tape over her mouth was still gone, but she didn't speak. Her face was stained with tears.

"Of course. Though it won't be necessary. No boy can best me."

* * *

"Gotcha!"

The Netball holding Starmie bounced into Michael's hand.

Snattle fell to his knees. "My plan! It was supposed to be perfect!"

"Hardly. Honestly, if you were that good at planning, how'd you wind up in Cipher to begi-

"Urggggh! My plan! My perfect plan! Master Greevil, forgive me!"

With that he ran of in the direction Michael came from.

"Weird guy."

"He **is** rather foolish, isn't he? Why Wes hired him is beyond me."

Michael saw Ardos standing on the other end of the bridge. "It's been a while, boy. Do you remember me?"

"You saved me and my sister at Gateon Port."

The man laughed as he walked across the bridge. "There's no need for thanks. I was merely punishing a fool that used a Shadow Pokemon in public. At that time, we didn't want the world to know what we, Cipher, were planning."

"The way you took that Shadow Pokemon down in one hit…" Michael said as he approached. "I was amazed."

"Back then, I thought you were just an ordinary child…" Both stopped halfway across the bridge. The wind howled into the air. "Little did I suspect that you would become Cipher's biggest and most damaging threat. I though once we gained control of Wes, we'd be clear of anyone that could stop us."

"Why did you blackmail Wes? He and Rui were just minding their own business!"

"Hmph. I would laugh at the question and say I just explained that. To make sure he was out of our way. But truth be told, that is not the only reason. Didn't the Grandmaster himself tell you? Heroes represent hope. And hope is a contagious disease. Once people see hope they all think they can do the impossible. Such as stopping us. So, we turned Wes from an disease to an asset."

"And then you just blew him away when you were done?! Do you have any idea how cruel that is?!"

"Cruel, perhaps. But necessary. Cipher only needs one true leader. And now, Orre is without it's hope."

"You're wrong. Like you said…Heroes represent hope. So as long as I'm standing, there's hope! I'll defeat you and the rest of Cipher! I promised Wes that I would finish what he started!"

Ardos scoffed. "That's enough talk. You have the skills and wherewithal to reach Citadark Island. Let me see your abilities in full glory!"

"You got it. To be honest I was looking forward to this ever since I saw you in action."

Both trainers threw their Pokeballs.

"Jolteon! Ursaring!"

"Alakazam! Swellow!"

As the Pokemon came out Michael's Aura Reeder booted up. The Swellow had a dark aura.

"Heh. Busting out the Shadow Pokemon right off the bat, huh?"

"I know better then to underestimate you boy. I plan to strike you down with everything I've got!"

"Bring it on! Ursaring, Feint attack on Alakazam!"

The bear thrusted its right arm at Alakazam. But as the opponent braced itself, Ursaring switched to its left arm smacking it in the face.

"Jolteon, Thunder!"

The electric type shot a bolt of lightning at the Swellow weakening it.

"Swellow, Shadow Break! Alakazam, Psychic!"

The bird Pokemon rammed its head into Ursaring. Alakazam's spoons bended as a pink swirl engulfed Jolteon.

Michael loaded a Ultraball into his Snag Machine and threw it.

"Go, Snag ball!"

The Pokeboll opened up abd a hand snatched Swellow. It vibrated one. Then twice.

The it broke free.

"Shoot!"

"You'll have to do better than that, boy."

"In that case…I will! Ursaring, Slash on Swellow!"

The bear swiped its claws into the Swellow.

"Alakazam, Fire Punch!"

The Psychic type's fist was engulfed with flame as it punched Ursaring.

"Swellow, Shadow Sky!"

The Shadow Pokemon shot a purple light into the sky. It turned into a dark cloud showering the nearby area with purple rain. Joteon, Ursaring, and Alakazam, started to show sighs of weakening.

"Are you nuts?! That affect's your Alakazam too!"

"That may be. But I have a Pokemon that isn't affected. Both of yours are."

"You people are monsters."

Ardos laughed. "Are we? Did you not just try to steal my Shadow Pokemon? Haven't you already stolen plenty from us?"

"I stole those Pokemon, because if they were suffering and being used to hurt others. It's not just about the trainer. Pokemon are living beings too. I'm doing what's best for them."

"What foolishness."

Michael loaded another Ultraball. "Let's see how "foolish" it looks once I've set your Swellow free! Jolteon, Bite!"

Jolteon ran up and bit Alakazam in the arm.

"Go! Snag Ball!"

Michael threw another Ultraball at the flying-normal type. After it was snatched it vibrated once. Then twice. Then a third time.

Click

"Gotcha!"

"Curses." Ardos growled as he returned his defeated Alakazam. He then took two new Pokeballs. "Hercaross! Electrabuzz!"

Michael's Aura Reader activated. Electrabuzz had a black aura.

"Another one, huh? Ursaring, Jolteon, return!"

Michael returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. "Now go, Ninetales! Gardevior!"

The psychic and fire type Pokemon were sent out.

"Hercaross, Megahorn!"

The bug fighting type rammed its horn into Gardevior's torso. It hunched over in pain.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!"

The fox Pokemon shot a burst of fire at Hercaross. It jumped back as the blaze hit it.

"Gardevior, Psychic!"

The weakened Pokemon looked up with it's eyes glowing pink. A bright swirl ingulfed it. Hercaross fainted.

Ardos returned it to it's Pokeball. "Kingdra!"

His water Dragon type was next.

"Electrabuzz, Shadow Half!"

The electric type shot purple lights into the sky. They then rained down on all of them, cutting their health in half.

"You don't care how much your Pokemon suffer, do you?" Michael asked.

"Why should I? They are my soldiers. As long as I obtain victory nothing else matters. Kingdra! Hydro Pump!"

The dragon shot a powerful stream of water at Ninetales. The fire type fainted.

"Ninetales!"

"You think you can defeat Cipher all by yourself? How naïve."

Michael returned his Pokemon. "Not by myself. With my partners! Go, Jolteon!"

Michael sent out his starter.

"Thunderbolt!"

It sent out a flash of electricity. The Kingdra was knocked down from the hit.

Michael then inserted a Timerball.

"Go, Snagball!"

The white Pokeball opened. A clock image popped out as it snatched up the Shadow Electrabuzz. It vibrated once. Twice. Three times.

Click.

"Gotcha!"

"Grrr! Don't get cocky yet boy!" Ardos growled. "Snorlax!"

He sent out his last Pokemon. Michael's Aura Reeder responded. "A third Shadow Pokemon, huh? The Purify Chamber's gonna be full after this one!"

"Don't get your hopes up. Shadow End!"

The Snorlax got up and rammed it's arm into, Gardivior. The psychic type was sent flipping into the air. It hit the ground with a laud smash and lost consciousness.

"Gardivior!"

"You are a strong one boy. But you will never get past me."

"Don't be so sure! Ledian!"

* * *

Nett and the others were still waiting at the peer. Hoping their friend will return.

"I hope he's alright." Megg whimpered. "I don't think I can take losing another friend."

Nett hugged her sister. "He'll be okay."

Silva clenched his fist. "I feel so helpless…"

"After everything Wes did to save us…" Secc growled. "It's not fair…"

Dunking looked down and sighed.

A bird's cry filled everyone's ears. Everyone looked up to see a majestic, red flying Pokemon sore overhead.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Perr asked.

Everyone watched it fly into the distance.

"Dunking…is that what I think it is?!" Silva asked.

"I think it is…Ho-oh! A legendary Pokemon!"

"Wait…Ho-oh?" Bitt asked. "The one from five years ago?"

"Think it's the very same one?" Dunking asked.

"I think it is." Sherles said in awe. "It looks like it's heading for Citadark!"

"Does it know Cipher is there?" Secc asked. "Maybe it wants to help!"

"Heh. Better late than never." Perr faintly chuckled.

* * *

Both of Michael's Pokemon were painting.

Ardos smirked to himself. "And so, it ends, boy. My weapons were simply superior to yours."

Michael clutched his fists. "Weapons…?"

"That's right. All in this world are meant to belong to us. To be controlled by us…just like the "hero" Wes."

Michael gritted his teeth. "You think everyone is just some tool for you, don't you?"

"Hmm?"

Michael looked back up at him with fierce rage in his eyes. "If you weren't so selfish…Wes would still be here…and now because of you he's gone! Eagun…Nett…Bitt…Secc…Megg…Marcia…Perr…Dunking…Silva…Rui…Jolteon! …They'll never see him again because of your ego!"

Michael's Jolteon growled in anger. Ardos showed a hint of surprise at Michael's sudden rage.

"Ardos! For what you and Greevil did to their friend-my friend…I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

The sudden burst of wrath, nearly startled him.

"Ledian! Attack Snorlax!" The ladybug Pokeon flew overhead. "BRICK BREAK!"

It swooped down and gave Snorlax a hand chop.

"Go, Jolteon! Wipe out his Kingdra! Thunder!"

A blast of electricity from Jolteon knocked out Ardos's Kingdra.

Michael loaded a Ultraball. "You took our friend from us…Now I'm taking something of yours! Go! Snagball!"

He threw the Pokeball, and it opened up and snatched the Snorlax. Three vibrates and it clicked.

Ardos fell to his knees. "This is trouble…If something's not done…"

"That was for Wes!" Michael yelled. "Now where's Greevil?!"

Ardos growled to himself. How could some child he had to protect from a fool like Zook, get the best of him? "I realize now that I should have crushed you much earlier." He said rising back up. "But boy, don't think this is over. I won't abandon my dreams! Loth as I am to admit it, I have no other choice…"

He snapped his fingers. The doors to he dome behind him opened up. The two Peons with Rui came up. The girl looked down as she was lead forward.

They stopped when they were just behind Ardos. Michael's angry expression shifted to shock. "Rui?"

"Yes, that's her. The poor thing hadn't said much since your "friend's" demise."

The girl weakly looked up at him.

"Now call off your Pokemon." Ardos ordered. "And hand over the Snag Machine, or my men throw her off this bridge."

Michael growled. "You coward!"

"Don't do it!" Rui yelled. "He'll never-MPH!"

One of the peon's put their hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"What will it be boy?" Ardos asked.

"You promised Wes you'd let her go when he blew up the factory. How do I know you're not lying again?"

"I suppose you don't." the man smirked.

There was a moment of silence at first.

Michael finally sighed and returned his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. He then took the Snag Machine off his arm.

"A wise choice." Ardos said with a nod.

Rui started screaming into the hand gagging her.

"Sorry, Rui." Michael said. "I made Wes a promise that I'd save you. And I'll keep it no matter what."

The girl went silent.

"Now, slide it over." Ardos ordered. "Then leave here and never return. Otherwise I'll-

"AH!"

He turned around as Rui bit the hand over her mouth. Then she kicked the other guard in the shin. She slowly backed against the edge of the railing.

"What are you idiots doing?! Get her!"

Rui watched the Peons carefully as they surrounded her. Michael started running towards her.

"Michael…" He stopped in front of Ardos as he heard Rui speak. "Your name is Michael, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wes...Is he…is he really…"

Michael held his head down in shame. "I'm sorry…I couldn't save him…"

Rui went silent again before she continued. "Did…did he say anything before he…"

Michael went silent before answering. "He said that if it weren't for all of his friends…he would never have been the man he was…"

A few more tears came down Rui's eyes. "I see…" She leaned up against the railing. "Michael…please stop Greevil…Save Orre. Save the Shadow Pokemon. You're the only one who can."

Michael's eyes widened. "What are you-

"I've waited so long…every day I prayed for the day he would come to my rescue…just like when we first met…But he's not coming…so maybe…I need to go to him…Goodbye Michael. Tell everyone that I'll never forget them."

The boy shoved past Ardos and ran towards Rui. "DON'T DO IT!"

"Grab her!" Ardos ordered.

The peons rushed to stop Rui. But just before they could reach her, she put all her weight against the railing and fell over it.

Michael's arm was reaching out in vain. "NOOOOO!"

Rui looked up as the bridge became smaller. It was if everything was in slow motion. _"Wes…you must be so lonely…Don't worry, I'm…coming to you."_ She smiled and closed her eyes. Tears came out again. _"We'll be together…forever…"_

She waited. Waited for the impact. Waited for it to end.

Then she felt something. It wasn't as hard as she expected. It didn't even hurt. She wasn't falling anymore. Was she…flying? She weakly opened her eyes. She saw her legs. There was an arm wrapped under them. Another arm was wrapped around her back.

"*sigh* The things I do for you…"

Her eyes widened as she heard a familiar voice. She looked up at the man who caught her.

Back on the bridge, Michael fell to his knees and slumped against the rail "No…I failed…again…Wes…Everyone…I'm so sorry…"

Ardos growled as he approached. "This changes nothing boy. Hand over the Snag Machine, now."

The two Peons slowly approached him.

"I won't let that happen."

Michael spun around as a large bird rose from the other side of the bridge. It let out a roar as it shot flames from it's mouth. The two Peons, immodestly ran off.

Ardos was in shock. "Impossible…is that…a Ho-oh!?"

Michael looked up at the man standing on it. He held Rui in his arms.

"No way…"

The man smiled. "Sorry for making you do most of the work, Michael."

Rui still looked at her savior with teary eyes.

"Wes?"

* * *

 **Come on, you guys didn't think I'd really kill off Wes of all people did you? Yeah, I'll admit this came off edgier then what I had in mind, but still.**


	11. Chapter 11: A Hero Returns

Wes jumped down from Ho-oh and onto the bridge. Umbreon and Espeon jumped down next to him. The dark type got onto it's hind legs and bit into the rope around Rui's wrists.

With her hands free she slowly reached one out to Wes's face. "Wes…? Is it really you?"

The man looked at the girl in her arms with a sad stare. "I'm sorry I put you through all this."

Rui's tears started to fall again. After a brief silence she wrapped her arms around Wes's neck and started crying. "WES! I though you were…*sniff* I thought I'd never…WAAAAAH!"

Wes held her closer. "It's okay Rui. It's okay."

Ardos stepped back. "It can't be…this is impossible!"

Michael ran up to them with a bright smile. "You're alive! I can't believe it! I thought you blew up with the factory!"

"That was the plan." Wes smiled looking back up at Ho-oh. "But my former boss wouldn't accept my retirement."

"Kid, you're younger than I am! Give me one good reason why you should get to retire before me!"

Michael looked back up at the bird Pokemon as two more men emerged from it's back. "Gonzap! Walkin!"

"You know, it's rude to start off the party without us!" the man with black shades said.

"Snagum?! Here?! How can that be?!" Ardos asked. "What is the meaning of this?! We were watching! Wes didn't leave that room when the lab blew up!"

"Oh, right!" Walkin grinned. "That video camera in the room! I take it you saw it shut off and just assumed that meant the factory blew. Well it wasn't so much that as it was me hacking into your video feed. My bad."

Wes looked up at the Snagum members. Gonzap looked down at him with a smirk. One Wes returned with a nod.

* * *

 _The factory started to shake as Wes simply stood there. He reached into his pocket and took out a photo. The photo that had all his friends with him in front of the fountain at Phenac City._

" _Nett…Bitt…Megg…Secc…Maeica…Perr…Dunking…Silva…Eagun…"_

 _A lone tear slipped from Wes's eye._

"… _Rui…I'm so sorry…"_

 _Suddenly the door opened up._

" _WES!"_

 _He quickly pocketed the photo and looked over to see Gonzap and Walkin barge in._ " _You two…what do you want now? Did you not hear the announcement? Leave before, you're blown to dust with this place."_

" _We will. And you're coming with us." Gonzap demanded._

" _I can't. I don't have time to tell you why."_

" _And you don't have to. I planted a listening device on the kid's arm right before he ran after you. Walkin and I heard everything."_

 _Wes looked at him in surprise._

" _I little trick I learned from you. And don't worry, Walkin hacked into their cameras, nobody will notice if you bail! Now let's go!"_

 _Wes turned away. "I can't."_

" _Why, the heck not?!"_

" _I refuse to run from the responsibility of my actions. Now go!"_

" _Oh, for the love of- Gonzap grumbled as he stormed over to Wes. "Have you lost what's left of your mind Wes?! What do you think you'll gain from going out with this place?!"_

" _Exactly what I deserve. Now get lost. This doesn't concern you."_

 _Gonzap grabbed Wes's shoulder and turned him around._

 _WHAM_

" _UGH!"_

 _Wes gasped as Gonzarp punched him right in the gut. He collapsed into his arm._

" _Come on!" Gonzap yelled flinging Wes over his shoulder before making a mad dash for the exit._

" _Roger that!" Walkin replied as he followed._

* * *

" _Now THAT's more like it!" Walin's voice cheered. "Look at that cloud! That's a satisfying self destruct!"_

" _Heh, heh, heh! Just like the old days!" Gonzap smirked._

" _Ngh…"_

 _Wes coughed as he regained consciousness. Opening his eyes, he found himself on a cliffside. Gonzap and Walkin were in front of him, looking at the smoking remains of the factory._

" _Agh…"_ _He clutched his stomach where Gonzap punched him._

" _Well, well, look who finally decided to wake up."_

" _Why did you do that…? You should have left me there…"_

" _Tempting." Gonzap said. "But we need you to take Cipher down. And you're no help to anyone, as a ghost."_

" _I would have deserved it…after what I did I-_

 _The brawny man gripped, Wes by the front of his jacket and pulled him up. "You know what? Maybe what you did was awful. And that's why you're gonna live. So, you can fix this stupid mistake of yours. What happened to not running away from the responsibility of your actions? Besides…don't you owe her an apology?"_

 _Wes's eyes widened. He didn't say anything and Gonzap dropped him._

" _Now come on. The rest of Snagum's boys are disguised as Cipher grunts and researchers and are sneaking with the rest of them to their base. We better join them. We already healed all your Pokemon for you while you were out."_

" _That Greevil guy mentioned a place called Citadark." Walkin said. "Know how to get there?"_

" _We can't." Wes bluntly replied._

" _Kid, again, do you want to take responsibility for your actions or not?" Gonzap growled._

" _It's not a matter of what I want. The seas around Citadark are too strong for any ordinary ship to get us there. And they have a radar to track anything coming in by air. Unless Team Snagum got a massive budget increase since I last saw you guys, we're not getting anywhere near it. It's hopeless. I already tried everything I could to reach that Island…But Greevil owns all the ships that have any chance of getting there."_

" _Oh, I see how it is." Walkin grumbled. "If we're trying to rule the world you can't stop us fast enough, but when some old short guy comes along itching for world conquest its hopeless. Come on man! What happened to the Wes that never gave up no matter how bad things got?"_

" _Rui was the optimist. I'm just being realistic."_

" _Come on, there's got to be a way!" Gonzap retorted. "Walkin?"_

" _I'm thinking, I'm thinking…"_ _Suddenly they heard a roaring sound._ " _What was that?"_

" _Hey, look!" Gonzap said pointing to the sky._

 _Wes and Walkin looked up. Something big was coming their way from the bright sun. Once it close Wes recognized its red wings. "Is that…Ho-oh?!"_

" _Ho-oh?! As in the legendary Pokemon?!" Gonzap asked. "What's it doing here?!"_

 _The majestic bird was now hovering right over them._

" _Ho-oh…were you watching?" Wes asked._

 _The bird stared intently at Wes._

" _Hey…I bet a legendary could get us to Citadark!" Walkin said._

 _Wes took a step forward. "The things I've done…I don't know if I can ever atone…But I did it…for someone very important to me…The person who's the most important to me…That person is in danger and it's all my fault. I want to save her…so please…will you help me? Help her?"_

 _The Pokemon roared as it lowered itself to the ground, with it's wings spread, and its body lowered._

" _I don't speak Pokemon or bird, but that looks like a yes to me." Walkin smirked._

 _Wes walked up to it and petted it. "Thank you Ho-oh. This time I won't fail. I swear I'll make things right."_

 _Gonzap approached. "Well Wes? Think you're up for one more heist? For old times sake!"_

 _Wes smirked. "You of all people should know Gonzap…I'm always ready."_

* * *

Wes looked back at Michael. "Is Jolteon alright?"

Michael took out his starter.

"JOLT!" The electric type ran around Wes and Rui, ready to burst in joy. Then around Umbreon and Espeon.

Rui took her head away from Wes's chest to look at it. "What Pokemon is that?"

"It's Eevee, Rui." Wes replied.

"What? That little Eevee we found?"

"The same. I gave it to Eagun, who later passed him to Michael."

"He missed you both so much." Michael smiled.

Wes gently let Rui back down onto her feet. She knelled down as Jolteon, Umbreon and Espeon leaned against her. "I missed you too…" She smiled, hugging them all at once.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Gonzap called. "Hate to break the reunion, but we got work to do!"

Ardos growled as more Cipher Peons approached. "I wasn't expecting any of this…Take them!"

Gonzap grinned. "Ya boys heard him! Take em!"

Half of the Peons started punching the others. Ardos looked back at them in shock. "What are you doing?!"

The half that started fighting took off their helmets, revealing that they were Snagum members.

Gonzap and Walkin jumped off of Ho-oh. "Let's get em! RAAAAAAAH!" They both charged at Cipher.

"We should get going." Wes said looking to Michael.

"Right!" the boy replied putting the Snag Machine back on.

Just then an elevator to the left of the dome rose up. This time Gorigan came out. "Heheh! It's me again, kid! You know, it makes me kind of happy to see you since I've seen you so often!" He then noticed Wes. "What the-Master Wes?! I though you kicked the bucket!"

"Almost." The man replied. "And don't call me master. I'm not part of Cipher anymore, and I'm proud to announce it. Greevil has nothing over me now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Greevil was using Rui here as a hostage." Michael replied. "He was pulling the strings from the start."

"Huh…sounds about right. Compared to you Wes, the new master is pretty, ruthless. He blamed what happened to the factory on me. So, Master Greevil gave me one last chance to redeem myself. But this is it!"

Wes stepped forward. "We don't have to do this."

"I sure as heck do! If I lose this one, there's no tomorrow!"

Wes sighed. "Fine then. Umbreon. Espeon."

Wes's Pokemon stepped forward.

"Here goes! Go, Slawking! Ursaring!"

Gorigan sent out two of his Pokemon.

"Michael, go after Greevil." Wes ordered. "I'll deal with this."

"Right!"

Michael and his Jolteon hurried inside the dome. When he came inside he passed through another door. And then he was finally face to face with the Grandmaster.

"Greevil!"

The old man laughed from his hover chair. Eldes was to his left. "Hohoho! Now this is quite a surprise. You managed to defeat Ardos. Of course, you have also beaten so many of my followers. Perhaps it's no surprise that you won…Not compared to Wes's appearance at any rate."

"Yeah…so much for rubbing him out." Michael smirked. "And now all that's left is to stop you!"

"I must say that I haven't been this exited in a long time. I do have an appreciation for the strong, you see. However, I also cannot allow your interference. My Shadow Pokemon plan is nearing completion."

A sickening smile appeared on Greevil's face. "So, for the time being, I think I will have you securely out of the way right where you are now."

A glass screen rose up in between him and Michael.

"Glass? Really? Jolteon!"

The electric type ran up to the see-through wall and pounced. But it bounced off the wall.

"Huh?"

"Shatter proof glass." Greevil said as he turned around

"Oh, come on!"

* * *

"Umbreon, Bite!"

Wes's Pokemon bit Slowing's tail. It cried out before fainting. Gorigan growled as he returned it.

Michael then ran out of the dome. "Wes!"

The man looked behind him as Michael approached. "What happened?"

"Greevil blocked off the only way onward. Any ideas?"

"How about shut up and get lost?!" Gorigan yelled. "Poliwrath!"

He then sent out a water, fighting type.

Michael's aura reader booted up. "Wes, that's-

"Oh! It's a Shadow Pokemon!" Rui said.

Michael was dumbstruck at first. Then he remembered something. _"Oh, yeah. Eagun said she could see Shadow Pokemon on her own."_

Wes smirked. "Like old times. Is it weird to say I missed this?"

As Wes looked at the Shadow Pokemon he glanced at the elevator Gorigan entered in.

"Espeon!"

The psychic type opened its eyes wide. A purple light flashed around Michael as he was levitated off the ground.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Gorigan watched as he flew over his head.

"Hey!"

Just before he could follow, Umbreon jumped over him and blocked him off.

Michael was gently set onto his feet in front of the elevator. "Thanks!" He hurried inside.

"Now then, Rui…" Wes smiled. "Let's get to it."

The girl nodded. "I'm with you. Always."

* * *

The elevator lead to a corridor where Michael had to fight two more Peons. But he came to an elevator taking him back into the dome. After entering another automatic door, he found Greevil and Eldes in the room they locked him out of.

"Okay, why do you guys have this here?"

Both men turned to Michael in surprise.

"Eldes!"

"Sir!"

"Who allowed this child to penetrate our defences so deeply?! What is the meaning of this?! The others can't be counted on at all. I am giving you the responsibility of dealing with this child."

Greevil's chair started moving away as Eldes approached Michael. "You finally managed to anger Master Greevil. I thought I would end up battling you one day…But this isn't how I had hopped to face you."

"Me too…" Michael replied in a disappointed tone. "It feels like the time Wes confronted me at that lab all over again…It's not right."

"If we battle, it will only be unfulfilling and without meaning. Will you challenge me knowing that?"

Michael shook his head. "No. All battles have meaning to me. And here…I want to see who's stronger between us. And I want to stop Greevil so nobody gets used the way he used Wes and Rui."

"Fine. I understand. But once we begin, expect no mercy. That is my philosophy."

Both trainers took out their Pokeballs.

"Ninjask! Manectric!"

"Ursaring! Ledian!"

* * *

Wes set a Ultraball into the Snag Machine. "Go, Snag Ball!"

He threw it at Gorigan's . Three vibrates and it clicked.

"Gotcha."

Gorigan slammed his fists into the ground. "Graaah! We're doomed!"

Rui felt her cheeks slightly redden. _"He's just as dreamy as I remembered when we last did this…"_

"Bleah! That was the very last chance Master Greevil gave me!" Gorigan growled.

Wes pocketed the two Shadow Pokemon he caught. "Gorigan."

The man looked up to him. "Huh?"

"You fought well. You're a great trainer."

"Wh-what are you pulling?"

"You're overqualified for Cipher. I know why you joined at first. You wanted to be recognized and respected. But Cipher isn't how you do it."

Gorigan stayed silent as We continued.

"You need to become the best trainer you can be. Not the best Cipher can make you. When I left the team, I used to work with, I thought I would just live my life as an ordinary man…but now people call me a hero."

Gorigan slowly walked away. "So, you're saying, if I quit Cipher I can be better?"

Wes nodded.

Gorigan went silent for a moment. Then he turned to face the dome. "HEY, OLD MAN! I QUIT! CATCH ME IF YA CAN!" He then ran off laughing. Wes smiled. He then heard the cry of Ho-oh behind him. He and Rui approached it.

"Wes…is this the same Ho-oh?"

"It is."

Rui slowly reached a hand to pet it. "Wes…I think it wants to be by your side. I think it's asking you to be its trainer."

The Pokemon let out another cry as if approving.

Wes took out an empty Pokeball. "Are you sure? Even after all I've done?"

The bird nodded.

"Ho-oh…thank you. I won't let you down."

He opened it and Ho-oh went inside. It didn't even vibrate. It clicked as soon as the ball closed. Wes put it with the rest of his Pokemon.

"Wes, are you alright?" Rui asked.

"Asked the girl who threw herself off a bridge." He replied turning to her with a serious expression. "Rui, what were you thinking?"

Rui looked down as she spoke. "I…I thought you were already gone…I just wanted to see you again…"

"Rui…everything I did as Cipher's leader, I did for you. So that you could live. If you did that…it would all have been for nothing!" Wes put a strong grip on her shoulders as he continued. "I can't believe you would do something so stupid! Don't scare me like that!"

Rui looked up at him with the same frustration he had in his eyes. "What about you?! You were putting your neck on the line the whole time! You could have gotten arrested! And you nearly died too! Why are you the only one who can be put at risk!?"

Wes slowly let his hands drop and looked down. "You of all people should know why. Because between the two of us, you're the one who deserves to be safe and happy. Your life is more important then mine."

There was a moment of silence after Wes finished that statement.

SMACK

Umbreon and Espeon were taken aback. They never thought they would see Rui of all people hit someone. Lest of all Wes. Yet she slapped him right in the face. Wes's head was turned to the right from the hit. He slowly tilted it back to see Rui. Not only did he see tears wheeling up in her eyes. Anger. Sadness. Fear. A mixture of painful emotions.

"Don't ever say that again…"

Wes was in shock. Not from the slap. Her expression hit him harder than her hand could.

"Rui?"

"You think your life means nothing…? It means everything to me!" She threw herself into his chest with balled up hands and her face pressed against it. "And do you think I'll be happy with a future, that doesn't have you in it?! That cost you your life?! I could never find happiness in a world like that!"

Wes was stunned when she started crying. The only thing he could think of doing was wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Rui. But I feel the same. That's why I'll pay any price for your sake."

Rui returned Wes's embrace. "*sniff* Just promise you won't leave me…"

"I promise. I won't let anything sever us again." Wes rubbed Rui's back soothingly, doing his best to comfort her. After letting her weep for a minute, he slowly parted. "I guess now that I made that promise…I can't tell you to wait here while I go help Michael?"

Rui shook her head as she wiper her remaining tears with her sleeve. A smile finally came back on her face. "No. I'm coming with you."

Wes sighed before thinking back to a conversation he had while ridding Ho-oh with Gonzap.

* * *

" _And, why are you giving me this?"_

" _The lass is stubborn, Wes. Just like you. Do you really think you can get her to stay out of this once you save her? She'll be needing it more than us."_

* * *

"Guess he was right."

"Huh?"

Wes took something out of his pocket and placed it in Rui's hand. It was a blue odd-looking glove made of metal. It looked like it was made to fit her left hand.

"What's this?"

"Apparently, Snagum's been trying to make more Snag Machines. Walkin said this thing was a prototype and at best it's good for one shot. Hold onto it for now."

Rui nodded and pocketed it. "Ok. Oh, and Wes?"

"Yeah?"

Rui put on a bright smile. "Thank you. You really are my gallant prince who rescues me when I'm in trouble."

Wes missed that smile. He couldn't help but smile himself upon seeing it. "Sorry it took me one year, three months, and thirteen days this time."

Rui blinked. "You…counted the days?"

"Each one more painful than the last. This time, I'll protect you."

"Thanks."

"Alright, let's go. Greevil has to be stopped!"

They hurried over to the elevator. It took them to the lower hallway. They ran through it to another elevator taking them into the dome. Once they passed through the door they found Michael with his Jolteon and Ursaring, taking on Eldes's Shadow Salamence and Lapras.

"Michael!"

The boy looked behind him. "I got this! Greevil ran off! Hurry!"

Wes nodded as he took Rui's hand and ran pad Michael and Eldes, who made no effort to stop the two as they ran across the room. They rushed into another doorway on the other side of the room and reached a elevator. They didn't hesitate to get inside.

"He'll be just beyond here."

"Will Michael be okay?" Rui asked.

"He will." Wes smiled. "He's young. But he has heart."

They soon come to the second floor of the dome.

"Greevil!"

The elderly man turned his chair around as Wes approached. "Hohoho. So, you have even come this far. It's a shame Wes. You were a marvellous leader while I kept my cover. There may still be room for you in our family."

"The closest thing I have to family is Rui." Wes growled. "And you took her from me, to make me do your dirty work! I'll make you pay for that!"

"And I won't let you get away with what you tried to do to Wes!" Rui added. "Or for all those Pokemon that are suffering because of you!"

"Hmph. So stubborn. It reminds me why you two were the thorn in Cipher's side…although, the boy may be on the verge of claiming that tittle. I had no idea that a mere child like Michael would pursue me this long."

"He's a special guy." Wes smirked. "The ties between him and his Pokemon have allowed him to overcome all the trials that were thrown at him. Including me."

"Professor Krane, the Data ROM, and the lair. Michael alone derailed every one of our well-laid plans."

"Not just him. The ONBS kids did a lot of help for him. As did Snagum. Heh. Never though I'd respect them for anything again. Funny how things work out."

"And now he has the two of us supporting him!" Rui smiled.

"True. I see we should have finished him-and the both of you for that mater-when the first chance arrived." Greevil admitted. "However, my Shadow Pokemon plan isn't finished yet. The final act is about to unfold. Wes, seeing how you helped us so much, I think you've earned the right to know what I have planned."

Wes's expression went blank. "I already know. The, creation of Shadow Pokemon, immune to purification."

"Immune to purification?" Rui asked.

"That was the first step." Greevil smirked. "Next, I plan to create an army of Shadow Pokemon that work independently on my orders alone. When this second step is done, I will take over the world without having to rely on bothersome people. And now…" Suddenly the dome behind him opened up. "Let me introduce you to my faithful servant. The one that shall become the central figure in my Shadow Pokemon army."

Wes's eyes widened. "What?! But that was supposed to be-

Greevel's grin grew as he saw him panic. "Come forth, XD001!"

A strong wind blew into the dome. Flapping wings echoed as a massive dark bird entered. It was dark purple with a white belly and piercing red eyes.

Rui shrieked as it let out a frightening roar. "W-what is that thing?!"

"Code name XD001… Now freed of all adjustments, I present to you Shadow Lugia! This Lugia is the first of the Shadow Pokemon that cannot be purified."

Wes took a step back. "That's impossible! Lovrina said the final adjustments would take at least another three weeks!"

"Yes, she assumed as much. The truth is Wes, I already had the final adjustments planned out myself months ago. I just didn't want to trust the final product of my most important asset to you, just in case you decided to turn on me. So, I waited for when you had served your purpose before finishing the job."

Rui started shaking. "Th-that dark aura…it's worse then any of the other Shadow Pokemon…it feels like…I'm staring straight into the abyss…"

Wes caught Rui as she started to stumble. "Rui?"

"Ah…my…my legs feel weak…"

Wes could see it written on her face. She was scared. More than ever before.

"Now, let us celebrate the completion of my Shadow Pokemon plan in advance!" Greevil laughed. "Fall prey to Shadow Lugia!"

* * *

 **I think this should go without saying, but I'm just going to say it now so nobody has any nagging concerns: No, this will not be strictly a Wes show from here on out. But more on that next time.**


	12. Chapter 12: Two Heroes

Wes gently set Rui into a kneeling position, not turning his eyes from Shadow Lugia. The Pokemon roared as it looked down at him.

"Lugia is a legendary Pokemon." Greevil smirked. "And as the ultimate Shadow Pokemon, it has become even more powerful."

"That may be…but you're not the only one with legendary Pokemon." Wes stood up and held up a Pokeball. "Ho-oh!" The Pokeball opened and the rainbow Pokemon roared. It and Lugia stared at each other.

"Ah." Greevil grinned. "The counterpart to my legendary. But like I said, mine is modified to be superior. You stand no chance."

"We'll see. Attack!"

Ho-oh roared as it charged at Lugia with it's talons. It rammed them into' it's chest before Lugia batted Ho-oh aside with it's right wing.

"Shadow Mist!"

On Greevil's orders Shadow Lugia emitted a purple smoke filling the room, disappearing in the fog.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Rui asked. "I can't see it!"

Wes knelled down to Rui. She was shaking. Tears dropped from her eyes. He'd never seen her like this before. He gently embraced her while looking around. "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Greevil's laughter filled the room. "Well isn't that precious. Then who will protect you boy?!"

At the sound Of Lugia's cry, Wes looked behind him to see the shadow Pokemon lifting its foot, ready to crush them. Rui screamed as Wes held her closer, hoping to somehow shield her.

Ho-oh, roared as it rammed into Shadow Lugia from the right, smashing it into a wall.

"Ho-oh!"

As it backed away, the Shadow Mist faded, leaving the collapsed Pokemon against the ruble, Wes stood up and loaded a Ultraball into the Snag Machine.

"Go, Snagball!" Wes, threw the Pokeball. It flew towards Lugia.

Greevil smirked. "Fool."

Lugia roared. The soundwaves ripped the Ultraball into pieces before it could even open.

"What?!"

"Did you really think the ultimate Shadow Pokemon could be caught so easily?"

"Tch. No other choice but to defeat it, then. Ho-oh! Fire Blast!"

The legendary shot a star shaped flame at Lugia. But the Pokemon blocked it with it's wings. It got up and charged at Ho-oh, who backed away to Wes's side.

"Shadow Blast!"

"Sacred Fire!"

A purple light formed in Lugia's mouth. A shining flame in Ho-oh's.

Both unleashed their mightiest attacks at each other.

* * *

"Go! Snagball!"

Michael threw a Timerball at Salamance. Three vibrations and it clicked.

"Gotcha!"

Eldes sighed to himself. "We lost. Totally…"

Michael picked up the Timerball. "I'm going after Greevil. After that…it'll all be over."

"You are powerful. Much more than I had imagined." Eldes admitted. "If you aim to stop our plan, then you should keep going. However, the Grand Master's power is probably far greater than you can imagine. I doubt you will beat the man…"

He walked past Michael and out of the room.

"He's so different from Ardos…yet they're both so loyal to Greevil…what's the deal?"

Suddenly the whole dome started shaking.

"Whoaaa!" Michael fell over. "Wh-what's happening?! Is it coming from the upper floor? Oh, no…Wes! Rui!"

* * *

As the Shadow Blast and Sacred Fire collided, the whole room shook. Purple flames sprayed everywhere from the collision. Greevil, smirked, not seeming to care that some of the flares landed dangerously close to him. As one fell towards Rui, Wes tackled her out of the way.

Soon both attacks exploded in a bright blast.

When Lugia, looked up, Ho-oh, rammed its talons into it, pushing the Shadow Pokemon to the ground. It then shot more flames from it's mouth, at Shadow Lugia's face. The Pokemon roared in pain before, batting Ho-oh from behind with it's tail. The fire flying legendary was flung out the hole Lugia entered in.

"Shadow Storm!"

Lugia got up and turned around as Ho-oh recovered. It threw it's wings forward forming a purple tornado. The attack, flung Ho-oh backwards, further.

"Finish it! Shadow Blast!"

As Ho-oh saw Lugia charging another attack it roared and flew straight towards it. Another Sacred Fire charging in it's mouth.

"WAIT!"

Despite Wes's warning, Ho-oh kept flying. Soon it a Lugia were inches from each other.

BOOOOM

In a bright blast, their attacks were fired. Wes and Rui were flung back. Greevil grunted as the shock wave passed. Dust had filled the dome. Wes grunted as he got up. Rui was still in his arms. "Rui…Are you okay?"

"I think so…"

Ho-oh was flung overhead and slammed into the wall, before dropping to the ground.

"Ho-oh!"

Wes ran up to it, as it tried to get up. But it collapsed onto the floor. As the dust cleared, Lugia, got up. It was clearly weakened from the attack, but it turned to Wes's direction.

"Hohohoho! Impressive! You managed to wear down XD001!" Greevil laughed. "I expected as much from Orre's hero and a legendary Pokemon. But alas, nothing can defeat the ultimate Shadow Pokemon!"

Wes growled before he turned back to Ho-oh and returned it to it's Pokeball.

"So, what now, Wes? What other Pokemon do you have to fall pry to Shadow Lugia?"

Wes put the Pokeball away. "None. I have no other Pokemon that stand a chance against that thing. I won't hurt them in a loosing battle."

Rui looked at Wes in shock. Was he truly giving up? "Wes?!"

Greevil laughed. "How blunt. But also, true. You had no hope to begin with. Lugia!"

The shadow Pokemon inched towards Wes. He held Rui close as they slowly backed away. Soon they were against the wall as Lugia got closer.

"Now to finish what we attempted to do with you." Greevil grinned. "Cipher needs only one true master: ME!"

"Wes, we have to do something!" Rui said with pleading eyes. "Are you truly…giving up? After all we've done?"

Wes threw a Pokeball into the shoulder pad of the Snag Machine. "Give up? Why? We've already won." The Pokeball appeared in his hand. "Go! Snagball!"

He threw it at Shadow Lugia. But the Pokemon batted it away with it's wing. It hit the ground hard in pieces.

Greevil laughed at the attempt. "Was that your best attempt at a snag?"

"No." Wes grinned. "That was a distraction."

"What?"

"Go! Snagball!"

Everyone turned to the elevator where Michael stood. He threw the Masterball he received from Krane. As Lugia turned it's head it opened up and a hand snatched up Lugia, pulling it into the ball. It closed and hit the ground.

"What?! No! Lugia, break free!" Greevil ordered.

The Masterball vibrated.

"It can't!" Michael grinned. "That's a Masterball! It has a 100% catch rate! Curtesy of one Professor Krane!"

It vibrated again.

"I heard him coming up the elevator." Wes smirked. "I just needed to get your attention long enough to let him get his Snag Machine ready."

Three vibrations.

Click

"Gotcha!"

Greevil slammed his fist against the arm of his chair. "Lugia!"

Michael picked up the Masterball and ran over to Wes and Rui. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah." Wes smirked. "But next time try not to keep us hanging."

"Heh, heh…sorry."

"B…better late than never." Rui smiled, faintly, still recovering from shock. "But was this really your plan from the beginning Wes? You could have told me…"

"More like my contingency plan. When I was initiating Protocol Citadark, I was already prepared to leave everything in Michael's hands. I know how capable he is."

"Thanks…" Michael smiled. "Really I'm honored with all the faith you have in me…"

"That's what friends are for, right?"

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

Everyone turned to Greevin who jumped out of his chair and threw his cane aside. "How dare you, child! How dare you snag my Shadow Lugia! My one loyal subject! There's nothing left! But I will personally see to the total destruction of your Pokemon!" He took out three Pokeballs. "Fall!"

He threw them and a Ryhdon, a Tauros and a Exeggutor appeared.

Michael booted up his Aura Reader. He and Rui gasped.

"Which ones are Shadow Pokemon?" Wes asked.

"Uh, Wes?" Michael stuttered.

"Yeah?"

"All of them…" Rui said. "They're all Shadow Pokemon…"

"Surprised?" Greevil asked. "Did you really think I would not have secretly made Shadow Pokemon without you noticing, in case you turned on me, Wes?"

"Kid, got any more of those Masterballs?" Wes asked.

"That was my only one…" Michael replied. "And besides Jolteon, all my Pokemon are whipped out…I guess we do this the hard way…"

"Or not." Wes said tossing an Ultra ball over to Michael. He then passed another to Rui.

Both of them looked inside the Pokeballs.

"Wes…is this what I think it is?!"

"Ho-oh's not the only legendary I met. You two ready?"

"Wes, I'm not a trainer…" Rui said.

"Anyone can be a Trainer." Wes said. "Besides, you have abilities of you own, and I'm not just talking about how you can see Shadow Pokemon. You can connect to Pokemon faster than anyone I've ever met. Umbreon and Espeon, normally ignore anyone other than me…but you…they trusted you right away."

"Wes…"

"Same goes to you, Michael." Wes added. "That Pokemon will trust you. Just like I do."

"Wes…"

"Oh, how touching." Greevil scoffed. "Now are you going to fight? Or stand there and wait for the end?"

Wes threw an Ultra Ball. Then, Rui. Then Michael.

"Entei!"

"Suicune!"

"Raikou!"

The three legendary beasts emerged and roared.

"What's this?" Greevil asked. "More legendary Pokemon? I look forward to claiming them for myself."

"We'll just see about that." Wes said. "Entei, Flamethrower!"

On Wes's command the fire type shot a blast of flame at the Exeggutor.

"Tauros! Shadow Rush!"

The bull Pokemon charged into Suicune, making it stumble.

"Raikou, Thunderbolt on Tauros!"

The electric type roared as loud crackling filled the air.

"Michael, wait!"

Before Raikou could hear Wes, it shot a bolt of lightning at Tauros. But suddenly it bended and was now heading towards, Rhydon. It was absorbed into the horn on it's head.

"What the-

"My Rhydon, has the Lightning rod ability." Greevil smirked. "All electric attacks are redirected at him."

"Dang it! We need it get it off the field, now!"

"I'm on it!" Rui said. "Here goes. Suicune, Surf!"

The water type cried out as a massive wave rose from behind it. All of Greevil's Pokemon were hit by the torrent. Rhdyon took the most damage.

"Tch! Exeggutor! Shadow Storm!"

Greevil's grass-psychic type stood up and screeched into the sky. A purple tornado appeared in the center of the stadium and blew through the legendries. Wes, Rui and Michael braced themselves as the harsh winds blew near them.

"Rhydon, Shadow End!"

The rock-ground type charged at Entei with it's horn. Still recovering from the Shadow Storm, it was knocked over.

Wes put a Ultraball into his Snag Machine.

"Go, Snagball!"

The Pokeball hit Rhydon while it was open and snatched it up inside.

Three vibrations and it clicked.

"One down."

"Nice." Michael grinned. "Without that Lightning Rod, Tauros is open. Raikou, tame that bull! Thunderbolt!"

The Electric type shot another bolt. This time it hit Tauros, sending it hurling across the room.

"Exeggutorr, Shadow Hold!"

Purple chains rose from where Exeggutor stood. They swooped at Raikou and tied its legs down.

"Tauros! Shadow Rush!"

The normal type got back up and roared as it charged towards Raikou. It smashed its head into it, ramming it backwards.

"Suicune, Ice Beam!"

The Pokemon under Rui's command shot a blast of Ice at Tauros's legs, freezing it in place.

Wes inserted another Ultra Ball. "Go! Snagball!"

The Ultra Ball snatched up Tauros. One vibration. Two. Three.

At the last second it burst open, freeing Tauros.

"Gah!"

"You'll have to do better than that." Greevil smirked.

"Go, Snagball!"

"What?!"

Michael threw another Ultraball, snatching Tauros. One vibration. Two. Three.

Click

"Gotcha!"

Wes looked at Michael who gave him a thumbs up. Wes gave a smirk in turn.

"Cursed brats!" Greevil growled. "Shadow Storm!"

Exegutor roared as another tornado came at the legendary Pokemon.

Greevil laughed as it came at them. "Destroy them! Them and their pathetic Pokemon!"

Suddenly a Ultraball flew out of the storm and Snatched Exegutor.

"What?!"

It vibrated three times and clicked. As the storm cleared, it bounced back into Michael's hand. "Strike three!"

"It's over, Greevil." Wes said.

"Not yet…I SAY WHEN IT'S OVER!"

He then threw three more Pokeballs. This time Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno came out.

"Are those…Legendry Pokemon?!" Michael asked as his Aura Reeder activated. "And they're all Shadow Pokemon!"

"Ha, ha, ha! I guess you weren't expecting that were you? This is where it ends!"

The three legendary birds roared.

"Shadow Bolt! Shadow Fire! Shadow Chill!"

Purple lights formed in their beaks.

"Entei, Fire Blast!"

"Suicune, Hydro Pump!"

"Raikou, Thunder!"

All six legendary Pokemon unleashed their most powerful attacks. As they collided, sparks, flames and snowflakes flew around the room.

But Suicune's Hydro Pump started to freeze. Moltres's Shadow Fire pierced through the Fire blast. Raikou's Thunder was pushed back. In a bright blast the Legendary beasts were hit, and they collapsed to the floor.

"Entei!"

"Suicune!"

"Raikou!"

Greevil laughed triumphantly. "As I said, even if you posses legendary Pokemon of your own, none can compare to a Shadow Pokemon."

Wes, Rui and Michael returned their Pokemon.

"Not yet…" Michael said reaching for his last Pokemon. "It's not over yet."

Wes took another Pokeball and extended it to Rui. The girl slowly took it and looked.

"Wes! This is…!"

"In Suicune trusted you, then he will to."

"But he means so much to you!"

"And that's why I wouldn't trust him with anyone else."

"Wes…alright."

Michael threw a Pokeball. Then Wes. Then Rui.

"Jolteon!"

"Umbreon!"

"Espeon!"

Three forms of Eevee appeared.

"Ha! This is the best you can offer?!" Greevil laughed. "Your legendary Pokemon couldn't defeat me! What makes you think inferior Pokemon can?!"

"They're not inferior!" Michael said. "Jolteon and I have been in this together from the very start. We fought, laughed, cried, and learned together…And together we took down any opponent that stood in our way! We forged a bond stronger than any modification you could have made to any Pokemon!"

"Well said." Wes nodded. "You shut off a Pokemon's heart. But the heart is their greatest strength. It's what connects it to it's trainer. Without that bond your Shadow Pokemon are just that. Shadows of the great beings they once were."

"Don't make laugh! My Shadow Pokemon plan is perfect! And I'll prove it by whipping your pets from existence!"

"We will stop you." Rui said. "We won't give up after coming this far!"

"Articuno! Shadow Sky!"

The ice-flying type shot a purple light into the sky. It exploded, making it rain purple droplets, weakening Jolteon, Umbreon and Espeon.

"Espeon, Psychic!"

The psychic type stared at Articuno. A purple swirl ingulfed it.

"Zapdos, Shadow Bolt!"

The electric type shot a bolt of lightning at Espeon.

"Jolteon! Use your Volt Absorb!"

Michael's Pokemon leapt in between Espeon and took the hit. It yelped in pain as it was sent hurling across the floor and smacked into Espeon, bringing them to the ground.

"Jolteon!"

"Foolish child! Did you really think that simple ability could absorb one of the strongest shadow type moves in existence?!"

"Umbreon, Bite!"

Wes's Pokemon leapt into the air and bite down on Zapdos's wing. It cried out in pain before it shook Umbreon of with a flap of it's wings. The dark type bounced against the floor.

"Moltress, Shadow Rush!"

The fire type charged at Umbreon, cloaked in a dark aura.

"Jolteon, Thunder!"

A few seconds away from impact, Jolteon shot a lightning bolt into' Moltres from the left, sending it, flying into a wall.

"What?!"

All three Eevee evolutions got to their feet.

"It's time to end this." Wes said.

Michael nodded as he stood in between Wes and Rui. "This is the power of the ties between us and out Pokemon!"

The three of them called out at the same time.

"RETURN!"

Jolteon charged towards Zapdos. Umbreon at Moltres. Espeon at Articuno. They collided into the enemy Pokemon knocking them to the floor.

"NO!" Greevil yelled.

Wes turned to his friends. "Michael! Rui!"

They both nodded as Michael put a Ultraball into the Snag Machine. Rui took out the metal glove Wes gave her and slipped it onto her left hand. Wes put a Ultraball into his Snag Machine before giving another to Rui. As she gripped it with the glove it started to glow red.

"Get up you useless servants!" Greevil demanded. "That's an order!"

"GO! SNAGBALL!"

All at once, Michael Wes and Rui threw their Ultraballs at the Legendary Pokemon. As the opened they snatched up all three and dropped to the floor.

One vibration.

"NO!" Greevil yelled.

Two.

"Is it over?" Rui asked.

Three.

"Yes." Wes replied.

Click

"Gotcha." Michael smirked.

Greevil dropped to his knees. "Gwaaaaaaaah!"

"We did it…" Rui said with a smile growing on her face. "We did it!" They then noticed a lot of buzzing coming from her Snag Machine. Rui yelped as it made a small pop, and crumbled apart.

"Are you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah." The girl replied. "Guess it really was only good for one snag. Oh well. We won!"

The three ran over to their Pokemon. Rui lifted Espeon up in a tight hug. Wes smiled as he petted Umbreon on the head. Jolteon jumped into Michael's arms knocking him over. The three laughed as it licked his face.

"Finally." The boy said. "It's finally over."

"Yeah." Wes said as he looked over to Greevil.

The man was still on his kness. "How…everything was going as planned until…A mere child…A mere child crushed my cherished plan?"

Suddenly the elevator rose up. Michael stood up as he saw who came on it. "Ardos!"

The man in blue immediately averted his gaze to the defeated Grandmaster. "W-what? This can't be!" He then glared at Michael and his friends. "Grrr…It's your fault! I won't forgive…There is no forgiving you!"

"What are you going to do about it? We took down your boss and your entire army!"

Ardos ignored Michael as he walked over to Greevil. "Grand Master! We're done here! We should blow up Citadark Island with these three still on it!"

Michael's eyes widened. "Blow it up?!"

"But…If I did that, our Shadow Pokemon data and our subordinates would be lost as well…" Greevil weakly replied.

"Grand Master, such things can be replaced! We must ensure our own survival! I've readied a helicopter for our escape. We've got to leave now."

"Y-You're right…"

"You're willing to sacrifice all those who followed you just to run away from admitting defeat?!" Wes asked. "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Hmph. That proves how inferior you are to the Grandmaster as Cipher's leader. The rest of the pawns are as expendable as you. And like you were, they shall be replaced!"

"You people are awful!" Rui yelled. "How can you have such little regard for the lives of others?!"

"Enough!" Ardos yelled. "Grand Master, we must-

"Wait!"

Everyone turned to see Eldes approach "Please wait. You're willing to sacrifice everyone so you can escape? You should be ashamed!"

"Ashamed?" Ardos asked. "Clinging to foolish hope will guarantee Cipher's demise! Cipher must survive. That is our first duty. The Grand Master feels the same way."

"Y-yes… For Cipher's sake, sacrifices must be endured…" Greevil groaned.

"What are you saying?" Eldes asked. "The Shadow Pokémon factory has been destroyed! XD001 was defeated! And our figurehead-the only reason we were able to resurrect Cipher after it's humiliating defeat in the first place-no longer stands by our side! Nothing remains of Cipher!"

"Silence!" Ardos yelled. "Cipher will live forever!" He growled as he turned to Michael. "If only this child hadn't…" He then turned back to Greevil. "Grand Master! Please give the order to blow up Citadark Island!"

"…Yes. It can't be helped. Don't begrudge us, child."

"No!" Michael ran towards Greevil.

"Stop!" Eldes yelled. "Let's put a stop to this. …Father."

Michael stopped dead in his tracks. He, Rui and Wes stared at Eldes in disbelief. "Father!?"

"Don't call him Father! Call him the Grand Master!" Ardos glared.

Ignoring everyone's reaction, Eldes walked over to Greevil. "Father, you've lost sight of what is important. You got carried away by this whole Grand Master nonsense. It isn't possible to take over the world by producing powerful Pokemon." He looked back to Michael. "Just think of this child…This child's pure heart won out over not just XD001 but Wes as well. We were in the wrong."

"Eldes…"

"Silence, silence, silence!" Ardos yelled. "Why aren't you showing some spine! We've come so far!"

"Cipher is finished." Eldes said blankly. "Father, you yourself should know that more than anyone."

"Ohhh…"

Ardos growled as he walked towards the elevator.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rui asked as he passed them.

Wes put a hand on her shoulder before she could follow. "Let him go. We've all seen enough violence here today."

"…You're right." She sighed.

Eldes picked up Greevil's cane before extending a hand to him. "Now, please. Stand up. This is how it should be. The laws of the land will render judgment on what we have done."

Greevil looked up to Eldes. Pain and grief filled his eyes. "Oh… Everything I did… All of it was a mistake…"

He slowly took Eldes's hand and got up. His son handed him his cane, which he used to help stand.

Eldes then turned to Michal, who Wes and Rui were now standing beside again.

"Is it over for real now?" the boy asked.

Eldes nodded. "Yes. Thanks to your courage, we were finally able to wake up from our nightmare. Thank you. You'll have nothing to fear from us ever. And Wes…Rui…I know it's far too late to say this but…I'm truly sorry…"

Michael turned to Wes, who displayed nothing on his face.

He sighed before he spoke. "I don't think I can forgive you for what you did to Rui so easily…but what matters is that everyone is safe now. Besides…Hardships are what make us stronger. Michael reminded me the value of that."

Eldes looked down at Michael. "He is indeed a special one. He had no personal stake in this or a reason like you…but he never backed down."

"I had a reason." Michael smiled. "I had friends and family who believed in me."

"You should return home to your family."

Wes put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "He's right. It's time to go home."

"Yeah…"

Michael, Wes and Rui turned towards the elevator. The boy stopped halfway and looked back over to Eldes. Greevil was standing their quietly. "Hey…we should battle again someday."

Eldes smiled. "Agreed. The next time we battle, it won't be as mortal enemies. I will look forward to it."

Michael smiled as he walked to the elevator where Wes and Rui stood.

* * *

Together the three made it down to the entrance where the docks were.

"Phew! Long trip." Michael said.

"Hey, look!" Rui said pointing up.

The three looked at the sky. The dark clouds that loomed over Citadark started to part, and the sun's rays came in.

"It's beautiful…" Rui smiled as she closed her eyes. "And it feels so warm…"

Wes patted her shoulder. "You'll have lots of time to enjoy it now."

"Come on." Michael said as they walked towards the peer.

As they reached the Robo Kyogre something accrued to Michael. "Oh, wait…There's only room for one in the Robo Kyogre…Hmmm…"

"Don't worry." Wes said taking out a Pokeball. "We've got our own ride."

Soon Michael in the Robo Kyogre along with Wes and Rui onboard Ho-oh left the now sunny island.

* * *

It started with one man passing by who happened to notice Secc and the others staring into the distance. As soon as he asked what they were doing, and Chief Sherles told him what was going on, he was watching with them. Another pass byer overheard them and called his friends. Soon everyone in Gateon Port was with them. Staring into the sea, waiting for Michael's return.

Finally, something caught Megg's eye. She squinted to get a better look. "Hey, look!"

In the distance everyone saw something in the water and something else flying above it. Both were heading towards them.

"It's Ho-oh!" Silva gleamed. "And here comes Michael!"

Everyone at the port cheered as they got closer and closer.

"Wait…" Dunking said squinting. "What's that on Ho-oh? Is someone ridding it?"

Everyone looked closely.

"It's not Michael." Bitt said. "Wait…there are two of them."

Slowly the figures got closer into range.

"Wait…is that…no, it couldn't…" Bitt said.

Everyone's eyes grew wider.

"No way…" Perr said in disbelief. "Wes! And he's got Rui with him!"

Everyone was socked into silence as Michael parked the Robo Kyogre. Ho-oh landed of the peer and Wes along with Rui climbed down. The man returned it to it's Pokeball.

Megg ran up and hugged both of them "It's really you!"

Rui looked down at the girl slightly confused. "Er, sorry, have we met?"

"What? You don't remember me?"

Wes patted the girl on her back. "No. You've just grown up too much for her to recognize you…Megg."

Rui's eyes widened as she looked at the girl again. Then she noticed the Shroomish at her side. "Megg?! Oh my gosh!" She gleamed as she hugged her back. "Look at you! You've grown up!"

"Heh, heh…"

Rui looked up to see the rest of her friends. "Secc! Marcia! Bitt! Perr! Nett! You're all so grown up now too!"

The Grid Kids chuckled nervously.

"And Dunking, Silva and Chief Sherles! Oh, I missed all of you so much!"

"Aye. And we did you, lass!" the bulk man chuckled.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" a nearby Sailor said. "Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here? I though Wes was leading Cipher! Why is he back here? Did he surrender?"

Michael stepped in front of Wes. "Wes isn't with Cipher anymore! Cipher's real boss blackmailed him into helping them by kidnapping Rui, here!"

"Real Boss?" a bodybuilder asked. "Who's that?"

"Greevil. Or as everyone here calls him Mr. Verich."

Everyone broke into mutters and gasps.

"Yeah, right kid." A navigator laughed. "Mr. Verich? Cipher's boss? You're pulling my leg."

"I am not!"

"He doesn't seem like the type to do something like this." An old man said.

"Hold that thought."

Two men stepped out of the crowd. One had pink spikey hair and a ridder suit. The other had green hair and goggles.

Michael recognized them. "Hey…I battled you at Pyrite Town! And you were at the Outskirt Stand!"

"Yup. I'm Cail. And this here is Willie."

"How'd you know to come here?"

"Everyone's been sending the word around on what you've been up to kid." The gatekeeper smirked. "The two of us were tipped off, by one of Wes's old buds."

"Who?"

"*huff* *puff* *pant*"

The crowd stepped aside as a jogger came in with a Castform close behind.

"Is that you Dash?" Wes asked.

"Oh heya…" the man smiled. "You're all safe…good." With a loud gasp he flopped over to the ground.

Sherles ran up to him. "Are you alright?!"

"What happened to you?!" Rui asked. "You look like you ran across Orre!"

"Funny you should say that." Willie said.

"Huh?"

"How'd you think Pyrite town and the stand heard about this?" Cail smirked. "Poor guy jogged over to get the news around."

"He did WHAT?!"

"Oy, someone get this man some water before he passes out!" Dunking hollered.

A sailor threw a Pokeball. His Marill came out. "Water Gun!"

The Pokemon shot a blast of water at Dash soaking him.

"Wha-No for him to _drink_ mate! That was not what I meant!"

"Oh, sure it was. Admit it." Cail grinned.

"Nah, it's good." The jogger replied sitting up. "I needed that. But more impotently I believe both Wes and Michael. They stuck their necks out for all of Orre. They wouldn't lie about that."

"So what you're saying is, that you're willing to believe that of all people was leading Cipher?" a chaser asked.

"Is that any harder to believe than Wes leading them?" Willie retorted.

Soon the whole port broke into arguments. Some were supporting Wes. But most of them refused to believe that Mr. Verich was evil.

Sherles turned to Michael. "Do you have any evidence we can prove this with?"

"Er…"

"HEY KID!"

Michael turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. Everyone saw a ship in the distance. Gonzap was waving to them. Walkin stood next to him and the rest of Snagum was also onboard.

"Is that Team Snagum?" Sherles asked. "What are they up to?"

Michael looked straight at Gonzap. The bulk man patted his left arm, as if trying to give some sort of signal.

"What's he doing?"

Wes walked over to Michael and took a small black chip attached to the boy's arm.

"What the-what is that?" the boy asked.

"A bug. Gonzap planted it on you before you chased after me. That's how he knew what was going on."

Back on the ship Gonzap turned to Walkin. "Do it."

"Yes sir!" the man smirked pressing a button on his P*DA.

Suddenly voices came from the listening device in Wes's hand. "Bravo. A most splendid battle indeed."

Everyone was taken aback. "Hey, that's Verich's voice!" a navigator gasped.

Cain put a finger on his lip. "Shh!"

"Huh? You're-

"Hohoho. We meet again. You do remember me, don't you?"

"Mr. Verich?!"

"No. Greevil."

"What?"

"Yes, Indeed! I am . Or perhaps I should say Greevil, the Grand Master of Cipher."

Everyone gasped at the statement.

"Grand Master…? No way! I though Wes was the leader!"

"No. I'm just a figurehead."

"Figurehead? What do you mean?"

"Wes here was simply acting as Cipher's leader. You see, Edvice, the leader Wes defeated five years ago was only Cipher's leader in Orre. However, nobody was afraid of Cipher after his fall. So, in order to make our comeback, we needed a terrifyingly strong trainer to "convince" members to join us. And who better than the "Hero of Orre" himself."

"But why? Why did you follow him?"

"Why don't you ask him? She had better no be hurt."

"Hohohoh! Of course not. She is our guest after all."

"Wait…isn't that girl Eagun's granddaughter?!"

"Rui..."

"Indeed, Michael. She proved quite useful. With her not only could the hero here not stop us, but we could get him to do whatever we pleased."

"THAT'S why Wes resurrected Cipher?! You were using her as a hostage against him!"

The recording stopped there.

"So, it's true…" the chaser said.

"No way!" the sailor gapped.

"This confirms it them." Sherles said. "Where is Greevil now?"

"Back on Citadark." Wes replied. "He has no intentions of fighting anymore. He's willing to take responsibility for his crimes."

"I see."

"The waters around Citadark have calmed down now. You can send someone to pick him up."

"I'll take care of it."

"And we'll make sure everyone knows the truth!" Secc said taking the bug from Wes's hand.

"Thanks, Secc." Wes smiled. "I really wanted to say this sooner…I'm proud of all of you. Rui was right. You've really grown up."

"Heh, heh…thanks Wes." Bitt smiled.

"And…about before…I-

"Hey, you go apologizing for something we all know wasn't your fault and maybe **I'll** throw **you** into a desk next!" Secc smirked.

" **You**?" Nett asked. "Last week it took you nearly five minutes to carry a box of books up a flight of stairs."

"Hey, be quiet! Those were really heavy books!"

Everyone in the port broke into laughter. Even Wes, much to the delight of Rui. It was rare to see him like that. Little did she know that her own laughter lifted Wes's spirits higher than Nett's comment.

"I guess that settles that." Michael smiled. "Greevil's done and Wes is in the clear."

"Not quite." Everyone turned to Sherles. "Although he was blackmailed Wes did commit a number of crimes. As the chief of police, it is my duty to make sure he answers for them."

"What?!"

Everyone broke into shouts of rage. Dunking and Silva had to hold back, Cain, Willie, and Dash to keep them from attacking Sherles.

"Are you deaf, old man?!" a sailor yelled. "He was forced into it!"

"Are you saying he should have left his friend to suffer?!" the chaser shouted. "Shame on you!"

"Wes was doing the right thing!" Cain yelled as Dunking held him back with one arm and Willie with the other. "What would you have done in his place!?"

"Yeah Sherles!" Secc scolded. "Having us broadcast that Wes was leading Cipher was one thing! But THIS is where I draw the line!"

Rui stood between Wes and Sherles. "If your going to punish someone make it me! I'm the reason why Wes did all those things!"

"That's enough!" Everyone gasped as Wes put a hand on Rui's shoulder. "He's right. I willingly took those Pokemon and tortured them. I'm as guilty as Greevil."

Rui turned to him with teary eyes. "Wes…"

"Rui please. At the very least let me do this for my guilty conscience." The girl said nothing as Wes stepped past her. "I was already prepared for this Chief Sherles. I won't run from the responsibility of my actions. I don't even want a trail. Just throw whatever punishment you see fit at me."

"Is that your final answer, Wes?"

Wes's face was blank, but there was guilt and sincerity in his eyes. "It is."

Sherles closed his eyes briefly. "Very well. You are herby guilty for theft, abuse to Pokemon, and aiding Cipher in their world conquest plans."

Wes said nothing as Sherles continued.

"As punishment you will give everything you know about Cipher to the police. After that you will help Purify all of the Shadow Pokemon you created and help destroy anything that can possibly resurrect the production of them."

"And then?"

Sherles flashed a surprising smile. "What do you mean "and then?"

Wes's eyes widened. "What?! That's all you'll have me do?! Just help purify the Pokemon and stop the Shadow Pokemon production from surfacing again?! And you're just going to let me walk free after that?!"

"Of course. All the damage will be undone. There is nothing else for you to feel guilty for."

"But I-

"No buts Wes. You said you'd take whatever punishment I chose for you and this is it. No more, no less."

Rui smiled as he stepped in front of Wes. "Then charge me with the same punishment."

Wes looked over to her. "Rui?"

"I'm as responsible for what happened as you Wes." Rui replied. "I want to help."

"Very well." Sherles nodded. "I'm counting on you two to resolve the rest of the damage."

"All's well that ends well." Nett smiled. "Thanks to Orre's two heroes!"

Wes shook his head. "No. I'm no hero. I was someone who was playing hero when Orre needed one." He then smiled as he put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "A prototype of a real hero. Michael, you are the hero Orre always needed. The one it deserves. On behalf of everyone…Thank you."

Everyone started cheering.

Michael smiled as he looked around. "Thanks guys…I wouldn't have done this without all of you…"

"You should get going." Wes said. "Like Eldes said, you have a family waiting for you."

Michael nodded.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Rui gasped. "I need to let grandma and grandpa know I'm okay! Wes, can you take me to Agate?"

"So long as Sherles doesn't mind me prolonging my sentence."

" **Our** sentence."

"I'm okay with that." The chief smiled. "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you."

"Thanks."

"Hey! WHOA!"

Wes and Rui turned around to see Cain and Willie lift Michael onto their shoulders. Everyone cheered his name as they carried him out of the port.

Rui nearly gasped when she felt Wes take her hand in his. She looked at his comforting smile.

"Let's go."

Rui blushed as she smiled back. "Right."

Back on the ship Team Snagum was on Gonzap smirked. "Take care you guys. And good luck."

* * *

Eagun and Beluh sat quietly on their couch.

"I always dreamed that our dear Rui would find someone someday…" the woman said sadly. "When I first saw her with Wes I thought maybe it would finally happen…"

"I hear you. I remember how exited we were when she admitted that she had feelings for him…I know Wes cherished Rui too…if only he had more time with her…"

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Beluh said.

The door opened, and footsteps slowly entered.

"Grandma? Grandpa?"

Eagun rose from his seat. "Rui?!"

The girl stepped into the room. As soon as she saw her grandparents she ran over to them and gave them both a hug. "I missed you two!"

"Oh, Rui thank goodness you're safe!" Beluh sniffled.

"I wouldn't be…if it weren't for my brave, gallant prince."

"What?"

Beluh and Eagun then noticed Wes standing just outside of the room.

"Wes…? Is…that you?" Eagun asked.

The man gave a small smile. "Hey."

"You're alive!"

"Oh, Wes! When you sent Eagun that message I thought, we'd never see you again!" Beluh smiled.

"Yeah…looks like I got to keep my promise after all."

"Then…is Cipher finished?" Eagun asked.

"Yes. Thanks to a very brave young man. Eagun…I know I asked that Eevee got a life free of violence…but you made the right choice leaving it with Michael."

"I would like to think so. Its funny. Michael is different from you and similar to you in so many ways. He is a bit more optimistic than you. But he shares your sense of justice."

"Perhaps." Wes was quiet for a moment before he spoke next. "I should go."

He turned around to leave. But Rui ran up to him and grabbed his arm. He slowly looked at the pleading look in her eyes. "Stay."

"Rui, you know I-

"Please. I've been apart from you for over a year…Sherles wouldn't mind if we waited just for a bit."

Wes couldn't look away from those eyes. "I…"

"Please Wes?" Rui asked. "For me?"

The man smiled faintly. "Okay. For a bit."

Eagun and Beluh smiled as Rui led Wes back into the living room.

 _"Perhaps some things...never change."_ Wes thought.

* * *

Back at the HQ Lab Lily watched as Jovi shook her brother's hand in both of hers laughing. A smile rose on the woman's face.

" _I hope you know dear…out little boy has grown into a strong trainer…"_

Michael laughed as he patted Jovi on her head. Soon the rest of the HQ Lab staff arrived to met him. The boy let his Jolteon out of his Pokeball. "We did it partner."

"JOLT!"

"So, it's finally over?" Krane smiled.

Michael shook his head. "No. We still have work to do. Those Shadow Pokemon need to be purified." He looked at the bright sun. "The adventure isn't over yet."

* * *

 **That's right, this story ain't over yet. There are a few more things to resolve. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to next time.**


	13. Chapter 13: A Hero's Heart

**Almost done this story everyone. Just a few post-game events and we're finished. Enjoy chapter 13.**

* * *

It had been three days since Michael had defeated Greevil. But the he knew that there were things that needed to be taken care of. One of the top of Michael's list was something he failed at the S.S. Libra. Right now, he was at the Rock Pokespot. The bait he laid out was currently being eaten by the Pokemon he was looking for.

"There he is…now let's hope he doesn't run away this time." He slowly inched towards the Bonsly. "Come on…come on…"

Right when he was a few inches away the Pokemon turned around with teary eyes.

"BON!" It ran right past Michael before he could act.

"Hey, wait!"

The small Pokemon had its teary eyes closed as it ran. And because it wasn't watching where it was going it bumped into something and fell over.

It looked up to see a tall man with face paint and shades rested on his forehead.

Michael turned around. "Wes?"

"BON!"

The Pokemon took one look at the trainer and ran past him.

It stopped when it saw Rui approach.

"What's the matter, little guy?"

The Pokemon ran past her as well.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you."

Bonsly stopped at the gentle sound of the voice. It slowly turned around and looked at Rui's concerned expression. After some hesitation, it slowly walked over to her.

"Bonsly…"

Rui knelled down as it approached. She smiled and slowly lifted it into her arms. "You poor little thing. You're scared, aren't you? Orre is so big compared to you and there's so little you know about it…"

"Bon…"

Rui hugged the Pokemon as it wept. "It's okay…It's okay…you'll be fine now."

Michael watched in complete awe. "That is amazing. Every time I got close to that guy it ran off…and she calmed it down on the first go!"

"Rui has…unique talents." Wes replied. "She gets along with Pokemon easily. When I first met her, she grew close to Umbreon and Espeon very quickly. Normally they don't take kindly to strangers. But they felt they could be friends with her easily. Come to think of it, they seemed to have warmed up to you rather quickly as well."

"You think so?"

Wes smiled. "Maybe it's because you took such great care of Eevee. Or maybe it's a unique talent you have yourself. The two of you have a lot in common."

"Huh…" Michael replied rubbing the back of his head. "So…what brings you two here?"

"Nett called. He told us you were having trouble with finding Bonsly. And part of my sentence is undoing the damage I caused."

" **Our** sentence." Rui said as she approached with the now sleeping Bonsly. "And the damage **we** caused."

Michael smiled. "Well…thanks guys. Come on. Let's get the little guy back to it's owner."

* * *

Back at the ONBS tower a little girl lifted up Bonsly. Both had bright smiles on their faces.

"Bonsly! I missed you so much!"

"Bon!"

"Yo, Michael! It just figures. It would take you to find that lost Bonsly." Bit smirked. "We collected data using ONBS's recourses, but we couldn't find a trace of it."

An old man walked up to the three. "We sincerely appreciate what you've done for us. My granddaughter and Bonsly are overjoyed. See for yourself."

"Yay! Thank you! I believed in you!" the girl said to Michael.

"Bobobonsly!"

"Don't thank me." Michael smiled. "Thank Rui."

"You're the one who found the little guy." The girl replied.

The old man took out a card from his pocket. "This is something that stands for our gratitude. Please accept it. It's a special Battle Bingo card you see. You can use it for Battle Bingo games at the Realgam Tower. It's an event that's open to everyone, oh no. The receptionist will know what to do if you flash that card at the registration counter. I'm sure you'll enjoy battling with Bonsly."

"You can have it Michael." Rui said. "Realgam Tower…isn't really our thing."

"Agreed." Wes noodled.

"Thanks." Michael said taking it.

"Thank you again. We must be leaving now."

The old man and his granddaughter left with their Pokemon.

"Hard to think of Realgam without thinking of five years ago huh?" Nett asked.

"What happened?" Michael asked.

"The last time I was at Realgam Tower, I was fighting Cipher." Wes said. "It was their boss's new hideout. It was where we first defeated Cipher."

"Oh…"

Just then they heard Detro's voice outside.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you in."

"Please, I just want to talk to them. I have something that can help with XD001."

Everyone turned to the door as soon as they heard the name.

"XD001…Lugia?" Rui asked.

"Detro, what's going on out there?" Nett asked.

"There's someone here who wants to see you. He claims he left Cipher."

Everyone looked at each other.

"What should we do?" Bitt whispered.

"Let's hear him out." Michael said. "What if he's telling the truth? I've tried everything to purify Lugia. Battles, walks cologne, nothing is getting through to him."

"You're right." Nett sighed. "Let him in Detro!"

"Okay."

The door opened and a man with pink hair, a white t-shirt and black pants walked in.

"Hi. It's been a while, Wes."

"Naps?"

"Wait…you're that guy that attacked the Lab." Michael said. "Why are you here?"

"I…wanted to give you this." He took a Data Room out of his pocket and gave it to Wes.

"What is this?"

"It has all the data on XD001. My sister Lovrina gave it to me."

"Lovrina's your sister?" Michael asked.

"Yup."

"Why are you helping us?" Rui asked.

"When I first joined Cipher it was because I wanted to keep a eye on Lovrina…but as we produced more Shadow Pokemon, I started to feel guilty…I stopped eating as much…it was getting hard to sleep…When Professor Krane talked to me about why it was wrong to produce Shadow Pokemon it tore me up inside."

Everyone listened quietly as Naps continued. "I wanted to leave…but I was afraid. If I left, they might have hunted me down. And who knows what could have happened to Lovrina. Kinda ironic that I was so intimidated by Wes when he was in the same position I was the whole time. It made me realize that you must have suffered as much guilt as I have. Maybe more."

"Naps…"

"So, I just wanted to say…thanks Michael. For making things right."

"No problem."

"Well, I oughta run. Oh, my sister wanted me to thank you for her too. After your battle on Citadark, she decided to set her life straight."

"That's good to hear."

"And Wes…after hearing that you were doing this against your will I figured you were feeling worse then I was…So I just wanted to say that…well…I know there are people who don't trust you still…but no matter what they say you're always a hero in my book. And believe me I'm not the only one."

Wes didn't reply.

"Well…later." With that Naps left the room.

"Oh yeah!" Michael said fishing into his pouch. "Professor Krane wanted me to give you this the next time I saw you." He pulled out another Data Rom. "This holds the data on the Purify Chamber. He thought it might help."

Wes took it. "I'll give it a look. Thanks."

"Well, I should go too." Michael said waving. "See ya later!"

Wes watched him leave the room. "Yeah…see ya."

* * *

Rui opened her eyes. The ground was white. The sky was clear.

"Where am I?"

"Rui."

The girl looked behind her. She saw a man she cared dearly about.

"Wes!" She ran up to Wes and gave him a big hug. "Wes…There's something I've wanted to say to you for a long time."

Wes looked down at the girl hugging him.

"Wes…I lo-

"I'm sorry Rui."

The girl looked up to the sad look in his eyes. "Wes?"

Without warning he Pushed her off of him. She yelped as she fell over.

"Wes! What are you-

BOOM

A bright explosion ingulfed Wes where he stood. Smoke and fire were where he once was.

"WES!"

She ran over to the flames but found only his shades. A crack formed down the left side. Suddenly the sky turned dark purple. The ground became black.

Tears formed in Rui's eyes. "Wes…WES!"

She heard a frightening roar and looked behind her. Shadow Lugia was looming right above her. It charged a Shadow Blast in it's mouth.

Rui screamed as the purple light rushed towards her.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

Rui shot into a sitting position. She was still in her bed. In a guest room at the ONBS building. Painting heavily, she looked around the room. "A dream…just a dream…"

In a chair next to the bed she had her jacket and boots. Her hair was untied and flowing freely past her neck. She was too scared to go back to sleep. She needed to walk. She took her boots and jacket and put them back on before leaving the room.

Strolling she heard the reporter making a late nigh broadcast. She quietly went into the elevator and went down. She wanted to check on Wes. She knew it was just a dream. But it felt so real… She was going to go to his room when she heard the sound of typing on a keypad. "Who's working this late at night?" She turned her head to where the office Wes was given to work at was. "Wait…don't tell me…"

She slowly opened the automatic door and saw him. Wes was working on the computer.

"Wes?"

The man averted his gaze over to the girl. "Rui? Why are you up so late?"

"ME?! Wes how long have you been up working?!"

"Ever since Sherles gave me my sentence."

"What?! You haven't slept for three days?!"

"I'm used to it."

"Wes, I can't believe you're pushing yourself this much! You should really get some rest!"

"I can't. Every second I waste is a second Lugia is suffering. I need to get to the bottom of how to purify it." Wes said before sighing. "Still nowhere close to a solution. I've been running simulations but Greevil made adjustments that weren't in Lovrina's data."

Rui walked over to him. "Wes…Do you still think this is your fault?"

"It is. I know you mean well Rui. You, Michael and Naps. But nothing will convince me that this isn't my own sin. And I'll carry that with me for the rest of my life. I owe the people and Pokemon I hurt that much."

"Wes, I…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. So, what's keeping you up?"

Rui sighed to herself. "It's…just a bad dream."

"Want to talk about it?"

Rui went silent at the question.

"Rui?" Wes asked looking at her baffled expression. "What's wrong?"

"I think that's the first time I ever heard you ask someone to talk." The girl smiled.

Wes got out of his chair and faced her. "If something is bothering you I want to know. You're my friend and I need you. Not just to see Shadow Pokemon. You're my moral support. So, know that you can tell me anything."

"Anything?"

"Anything."

Rui looked into Wes's golden eyes. She took a deep breath. "Wes…I've wanted to say something for a long time…but I was too scared…and when I thought you were gone…I thought I'd never get the chance…"

Wes displayed nothing on his face as she continued. Rui's cheeks grew red.

"Wes…I…um…er…what I mean is…"

"Rui?"

Rui squeezed her eyes shut. She was starting to drive herself crazy. She didn't want to risk losing a friend. But she had to say something now.

"I…I…I LOVE YOU WES!"

After she shouted those four words there was silence. Rui's eyes were still shut. She waited for Wes's reply. But he was quiet. She was too scared to open her eyes. She could only imagine disgust and disappointment on Wes's face. Tears rolled down her red cheeks. She should never have said that. "I'm sorry." She whispered. She ran towards the doorway. But she stopped when she felt a tight grip on her left wrist as she tried to leave. She slowly opened her eyes. Wes didn't seem upset. In fact, he was smiling. "Wes…?"

Gently he pulled her closer. Rui's heart rate accelerated as Wes closed his eyes and brought his face closer to hers.

His lips met hers in a gentle kiss. Rui's eyes widened at first. But then she shut them and embraced this warm gentle sensation. Soon they parted. Rui looked up at Wes's smiling face with her still teary eyes.

"Wes?"

"Rui…there is something I need to tell you too."

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. "To go as far as to lead Cipher and hurt all those people and Pokemon…Grevil would normally have to do more than threaten one individual. I'm a simple man. I choose what saves the most people…but you are worth far more to me than one person."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Rui…ever since Gonzap planned to turn Umbreon and Espeon in to Cipher I thought I was alone. That I could trust nobody. But you were different. At first, I only let you tag along because I needed you to identify Shadow Pokemon. But…as we continued our adventure, you showed me how to be care for others. To trust others. Together we saved so many Shadow Pokemon and opened the doors to their hearts. But Rui…you alone opened the door to my heart. You purified me."

"Wes…"

The man was now embracing Rui. "I fell into darkness a year and seventeen days ago…when Greevil took you…my light away from me. You…are the light that guided me through the darkest times. And all those painful days I had to spend without you made me realise how much I truly need you. And how badly I needed to tell you."

"T-tell me what?"

Wes leaned in to her ear and whispered.

"I love you."

Rui gasped as her eyes widened. Wes smiled as he held her back slightly. A bright smile grew across Rui's face. "Oh, Wes!" She hugged him back and rested her head against him. Both of them closed their eyes as they embraced.

Just outside the doorway, Secc was watching with Nett, Bitt, and Megg.

"Looks like you owe Perr 600 Pokedallors, Bitt." Nett smirked.

"Yeah…" Bitt groaned. "I'll pay him later."

"I knew it." Megg smiled. "I always thought they'd make a cute couple."

As Wes and Rui parted the girl giggled. "Hey Wes." She whispered in a singing tone.

"Yeah?"

She put both hands the sides of his head and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Wes placed one hand behind Rui's head and the other behind her back. Every second was bliss to them. But soon Rui ran out of air and they parted. She started giggling as her blush grew. "Thank you, Wes. Now tell me…what can I do to help you? This is my sentence too you know."

"Well…there is one thing."

"Yeah?"

Wes slipped one hand behind her back and the other behind her thighs and lifted her up in his arms. She yelped as she left the floor. He carried her over to his desk and sat in the chair with her in his lap.

"There. Just stay by my side."

"That's all you want me to do? Just sit on you as you work? There has to be more."

"What more can I want? The girl I love is at my side. I know she's safe."

Rui wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him with a smile. "Okay. But only if you promise you'll take a break from this eventually."

"Eventually."

Wes continued to work. Rui watched the computer as he typed. Though she couldn't fully understand what he was doing and started to get drowsy. Wes didn't mind the weight on his lap. Nor did he mind when she nodded off and started leaning against him and drifted into sleep.

The warmth of her being near him…the quiet sounds she made with her slow and study breathing as she slept against him. The smile on her face a she rested her head against his chest. It all assured him that she was safe. She was there. And they would be together. Forever.

Wes looked at the peaceful expression on Rui's face and kissed her forehead.

"Rest well my princess."

* * *

 **Sorry if this came out a bit cliché. I was hoping to be as original as possible.**


	14. Chapter 14: A Hero's Sucsess

Wes spent the next morning still at his computer. He stopped in the middle of the night to carry Rui back to her room. But he had yet to sleep himself.

He didn't even notice Rui walk into his office. Not until she put a tray down next to his computer. It had pancakes and a glass of orange juice. Wes looked over his shoulder to see her smiling at him.

"Good morning Wes. I brought you some breakfast."

"Good morning." He replied turning back to his computer.

Rui nervously twisted her boot against the floor. "Hey Wes…something happened last night…but I think it might have just been a dream…Was it?"

"Did it involve me?"

"Er...yes." Rui replied with a slight blush.

Without warning Wes stood up turned around and kissed Rui lightly on her forehead. "There." He smirked. "I think that answers your question."

Rui's blush grew as she giggled. "Thank you, Wes. I was back in my bed when I woke up this morning…I thought I might have just dreamt it up…"

"Sorry. Thought you'd be more comfortable in a bed so I took you back to your room."

"Thanks…er…did anyone see us?"

"I doubt it. The only ones who'd be awake were the guys doing that late night report. Why?"

"Uh, nothing, nothing." Rui chuckled nervously.

"Alright. By the way, how was training with Dunking?"

Rui looked at the new belt around her waist. After the incident she decided to become a trainer. She wanted to be able to protect herself. But what she didn't expect to happen when she told Wes was for him to give her his Espeon. Naturally she was reluctant. After all, Espeon and Wes were together before she met either of them. But Wes was convinced after seeing her battle with Espeon against Greevil that she was a worthy trainer. Wes also gave her the Meganium he caught as a Bayleef, his Amparos that he evolved from Flaaffy, the Altaria he evolved from Swablu, his Togetic and finally Suicune.

"I think I'm finally getting used to being a trainer. So…what about you? Are you going to take a break from looking into Shadow Lugia like you promised?"

"I am. I'm working on something else with equal importance."

"Wes, you know that's not what I meant by- Rui's stern expression suddenly changed. "Wait…what's as important as Lugia?"

"Before Michael shut down the factory two men stole the last Shadow Pokemon on the production line."

"Who were they?"

"I got descriptions. They were vague. But they reminded me of the clowns that abducted you before we met. Folly and Trudy."

"Those two? Didn't they work for Cipher?"

"Not anymore. I asked Michael if he saw either of them. He said that he had a few encounters with them and their boss."

"Who's that?" Rui asked.

"He can't remember the name. But he remembers a ridicules hairdo shaped like a Pokeball. Sound familiar to you?"

"Mirror B."

Wes nodded. "Apparently he's trying to start his own team now. I've been trying to find him but he's doing a good job covering his tracks. I've asked Michael to let me know if he finds something." Suddenly the P*DA at his desk started ringing. "And I'll bet that's him right now."

He opened it up and read the message.

 _Wes! I know where Mirror B is! He's at Gateon Port on the lighthouse! I'm heading over there now!_

"Oh, good." Rui said. "Michael can take a creep like Mirror B!"

"Maybe."

The girl looked at Wes in surprise. "Maybe?"

"But that last Shadow Pokemon is another story." Wes said as he started typing.

 _Michael, this is Wes. Wait for me at Gateon Port. Mirror B's Shadow Pokemon is one of the strongest ever produced. Probably the second strongest next to Shadow Lugia. You may need my help._

* * *

Michael sighed as he tapped his foot. "What's taking him so long?" He stood at the entrance to the port. He had been waiting for the last fifteen minutes. Suddenly he heard the motor of a motorcycle. Looking behind him, he saw Wes on his bike. Rui was stationed in the sidecar. He pulled up in front of him. "Finally!" Michael groaned. "I know the lab's closer to Gateon than Pyrite but come on!"

"Heh. Kids." Wes smirked as he lifted his shades off his eyes. "Always in a rush."

"So, is this thing really that powerful?"

"It is." Wes nodded. "And Mirror B's Peons, Folly and Trudly may try to get in the way."

" _Those_ pathetic punks? Do they even battle?"

"Don't get careless. That's when things go wrong. Is Mirror B still at the lighthouse?"

"Are you kidding?" Michael groaned. "He's been up there, blaring music loud enough to cover the whole port before I got here."

"You had to listen to that?" Rui asked, covering her ears. "No wonder you're impatient."

"So, let's do this already!" Michael groaned.

"Alright, aright." Wes said. "Let's head to the lighthouse and find a way up there."

"That'll take too long." Michael replied. "Salamance!"

He brought his dragon type Pokemon out and climbed onto it's back. "Race you up there!"

Wes and Rui watched as he flew towards the tower. "No hesitation. Just takes action without second guessing himself…that's why he's the hero. I could never be like that."

"Second guessing just shows how much you don't want to fail, Wes." Rui replied cupping his cheek. "That's another sign of a hero."

"Hmm…we should hurry. Can't let the kid hog the spotlight."

Wes took out his Flygon. Rui brought out her Altaria.

"I've never flown on a Pokemon before…" Rui said nervously.

"Trust Altaria and you'll be fine."

They climbed onto their Pokemon and flew towards the tower. When they reached the top Michael was already in the middle of his battle. His Salamance and Ledian against two of Mirror B's Ludicolo.

Folly and Trudly slowly inched towards Michael from behind.

"This is the boss's last stand." Folly said. "We can't let the kid win."

"Right. Let's get him from behind."

"Hold it."

Wes and Rui landed in front of them.

"Wait what?! You two again?!" Trudy yelled.

"Well isn't this a surprise!" Mirror B said. "I didn't think I'd see either of you again!"

"You got your posse, I got mine!" Michael smirked.

"The two of us can handle this." Wes said.

"Right." Rui nodded stepping forward.

"Thanks guys." Michael smiled. "Now, where were we? Salamance, Arial Ace!"

"Wait the two of you?" Folly asked.

"I can battle to." Rui glared.

"HA! You? What are you gonna do, cheer for him from inside the sack?"

"I'm not the scared girl you creeps kidnapped five years ago. I'm a trainer now!"

"Alright then! Two on two! Go Exploud!"

"Machoke!"

Folly and Turdy sent out there Pokemon.

"Flygon! Earthquake!"

Wes's Pokemon roared as it slammed it's foot into the ground, shaking the tower. Both Exploud and Machoke lost composure.

"Altaria, Sky attack!"

Rui's Pokemon spread it's wings and started to glow.

"Machoke! Stop that bird! Rock slide!"

Turdy's Pokemon slammed it's hands into the ground and threw chunks of it at Altaria.

"Flygon return!" Wes ordered. His dragon went back to it's Pokeball. "Go, Raikou!"

The electric type legendary roared as it came out of the ball. It rushed to Altaria and shielded from the rocks.

"Hyper Voice!"

Folly's Exploud roared so laud, it hurt Raikou and Altaria.

"Ow! Go figure he has a Pokemon as loud as him!" Rui groaned covering her ears. "Altaria!"

The Dragon type rushed at full force into Machoke, knocking it down and out.

"Darn it! Go Ariados!" Turdy yelled sending out his next Pokemon.

"Altaria, return!" Rui said as she withdrew her Pokemon. "Go, Suicune!"

The water type Legendary appeared next to Raikou. They both roared in sync.

"Rain Dance!"

Suicune cried out into the sky. A downpour came.

"Wes!"

"Right. Raikou, Thunder!"

Wes's legendary summoned a powerful bolt striking down Folly's Exploud.\

"What?! No way!"

"Ariados, Sludge Bomb!"

Turdy's Pokemon shot a purple sphere of ozze and Suicune. The water type took the hit but brushed I off.

"Surf!"

On Rui's command, it brought up a massive wave, slamming into Ariados and both Turdy and Folly.

"Gah! No fair!" Folly growled as the soaking we trainers got up.

"Raikou, return." Wes called back his Pokemon before throwing a Pokeball. "Umbreon!" His Eevee evolution appeared.

"Suicine, you too!" Rui said as her Pokemon went back into the Ultraball. "Espeon!" The psychic type came out next to it.

"Darn it! We can't go out like this!" Folly growled. "Ludicolo!"

"Dusclops!"

Wes turned to Rui as the rain stopped and their opponents sent out their last Pokemon. "Ready to end this?"

"You know it!"

"Umbreon, Bite!" The dark type bit Dusclops.

"Shadow Ball!" Rui's Espeon shot a dark sphere at the ghost type knocking it out.

"What?! No way! How's this girl so dang strong?!"

"Hydro Pump!"

Folly's Ludicolo shot a Torrent of water at Espeon. The psychic type was blown back.

"Umbreon, Confuse Ray!"

Wes's Pokemon summoned an ominous light. Ludicolo watched as it spun around it a few times before getting dizzy.

"Rui!"

"Psychic!"

Espeon unleashed a mental attack at the Pokemon further stunning it.

"Umbreon, Return!"

The dark type rammed its head into Ludicolo finishing it off.

"No! Not again!" Folly growled.

Rui and Wes smiled to each other. They then looked back to see Michael down to his last Pokemon. Jolteon. Mirror B's Dragonite burst free from a Snagball.

"Come on!" Michael growled.

"That's the Shadow Pokemon…" Rui said.

Wes nodded.

"Looks like you finally reached the end of your rope kid!" Mirror B gloated. "Dragonite! Stomp his last Pokemon flat!"

As the dragon charged Michael fished out a Pokeball.

"Last one…"

He loaded it into the Snag Machine as Jolteon danced around Draonite's attacks. He looked nervously at the Shadow Pokemon.

"Michael, don't panic."

He looked back to Wes. "Don't hesitate. Believe in yourself. That is your greatest strength."

A small smile rose to Michael's face. He turned back to Dragonite.

"Go…Snagball!"

Michael threw his Last Pokeball. It snatched up Dragonite. One vibration. Two. Three.

Click.

"YES!"

Mirror B, slouched. "Battling with you, I can't find the right groove at all."

"Boss!" Trudy and Folly ran over to him.

Wes walked over and put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "Good job."

"Thanks. You guys did good too. Must have felt like old times, huh?"

"Heh. You could say that."

"See? Like I said at the factory. Once a hero always a hero."

Mirror B. Stomped his foot. "How dare you! I say, how dare you! That Shadow Draginite was Cipher's very last Shadow Pokemon! First you two now this boy! Why are there so many people coming to meddle with my affairs?!"

"It's over Mirror B." Wes said. "It doesn't matter if you're with Cipher or not. If all you do is villainy, there will always be someone to stop you."

"There's only one thing to do now!" Mirror B said as he twirled and struck a pose. "Let's go! Escape!" He bolted for the elevator. His defeated Ludicolo got up and ran for the stairs.

"Huh?! Boss!"

"Wait for us!"

Folly and Turdy ran to the stairs themselves.

"Heh. Like old times alright." Rui giggled.

"That was amazing, Rui! When did you become a trainer?" Michael asked.

"I thought, well…maybe I wouldn't have to force you guys into dangerous situations to save me if I learned to stand up for myself."

"Defeating your kidnappers is proof that it worked in my book." Wes said smiling. "I'm proud of you Rui. So are Espeon and your other Pokemon."

Rui giggled with a slight blush. "Thanks Wes."

Wes then turned to their friend. "By the way, Michael, how did you find Mirror B so easily? All the searching, Nett and I did proved fruitless."

"I had this." Michael said taking out the Mirror Radar. "One of his goons dropped it after I beat him the first time. It's a radar."

Bzzownt

"ACK!"

Michael dropped the device as sparks flew out of it. Wes picked it up from the floor. He looked at the screen, but it displayed nothing. "Looks like Mirror B just found out he was being tracked. The radar's busted."

"Darn."

"Oh, well. What matters is we got the Dragonite. With this, all of the Shadow Pokemon have been snagged."

"All that's left is to purify them." Michael smiled. "And then it'll all be over."

"Speaking of that, any luck with Shadow Lugia?"

"No…I've tried everything, but no change."

"Is it really impossible to purify it?" Rui asked.

"I'm not giving up yet. There has to be a way." Michael said.

"See what I mean?" Wes smirked.

"Huh?"

"You never give up. And that's what makes you a hero."

Michael smiled back. "Thanks. Coming from you, that means a lot to me. Well, anyway, I'm off to purify Dragonite! See ya!"

* * *

The next day, Wes was back at his computer. Rui was at his side, watching him. There was a ring from Wes's P*DA and he opened it. "It's Michael. He purified, Dragonite, Zapdos, Moltres and Atricuno. All that's left now is Lugia."

"Any luck?" Rui asked, swinging her legs at the chair she was in.

"No. I compare all of Krane's data with Lovrina's and I got nothing. There must be something I'm overlooking."

Suddenly they heard the ONBS news music play from above them. They must be doing a news flash.

"I like the new music they have." Rui smiled "The tempo's a little fast though..."

Wes's eyes widened. "Tempo…" He started typing something in. "Yes…Yes, that might be it!"

"Wes?"

* * *

Michael sighed as he sat on the steps of the HQ Lab entrance. He looked at the Masterball holding Shadow Lugia.

Jovi took a seat next to him. "Still nothing?"

"No…"

"Wow. It's a stubborn bird." Jovi said looking inside the Pokeball. "Who's a stubborn bird? You're a stubborn bird!"

The sound of a motorcycle filled their ears. Wes came out of the clearing in the trees with his bike and Rui in the sidecar.

"Michael!"

"Wes?"

The bike pulled up as Michael and Jovi rushed down the stairs.

"This guy is the hero?" Jovi asked. "Wow…he's a lot taller than Jovi imagined."

"Hello." Rui smiled, squatting down to the girl. "Do you work here?"

"This is Jovi." Michael said. "My sister."

"Hello."

"Hi Jovi. My name is Rui, nice to meet you."

"What brings you guys here?" Michael asked as the girls shook hands.

Wes turned to him. "Show me the Purification Chamber. I think I finally found an answer."

* * *

Everyone in the Lab gathered in the Purification Chamber. Wes was sitting down working at a PC. The 9 slots in the Purification Chamber were full. In set 9 there was Magcargo, Scyther and Exeggutor. In set 8 Rapidash, Beedrill, and Starmie. In slot 8 Shiftry, Cloyster, and Farfetch'd. In set 7 Primeape, Magneton, and Butterfree. In set 6 Piloswine, Roselia, and Golduck. Set 5, Tangla, Sandslash and Magmar. In set 4 Solrock, Hitmonlee, and Mightyena. In set 3, Dragonite, Hitmonchan, and Lapras. In set 2 Nosepass, Pinser, and Victreebel. And finally, in set 1, Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno. In the center of set 1 was Shadow Lugia.

"Alright." Wes said. "The tempo of all sets is set to max."

"Let's hope this works." Professor Krane said.

"If not, we'll try something else." Michael said stepping onto the pad in the center of the room. "This hero doesn't give up." He smirked glancing at Wes, who returned the smirk with a nodded.

"Alright. We're ready." A scientist at a computer started the chamber. Michael was taken to the virtual space. He looked up to see the Shadow Lugia in set 1

"Well Michael?" Rui's voice asked from the Lab room.

"Something's different about the Lugia! Maybe…"

A bright light dropped from the ceiling and onto the Shadow Pokemon A bright green explosion enveloped Michael's eyes. He shielded them from the flash. Then he looked up to see the once purple Pokemon back to it's original white color. It's eyes no linger red.

"It worked…It worked! Lugia is back to normal!"

As Michael was brought back to the room he was greeting by cheering. Jovi jumped into him and gave him a hug.

"Way to go, Michael!" Rui smiled.

Krane patted the boy on the back. "I'll say! Those Cipher cretans said that it couldn't be purified, but you've proven them wrong!"

"Michael, it's because you never shirked, and you gave it your all. Sincerely, thank you." Lily smiled. "Sincerely, thank you dear!"

"And now every Shadow Pokemon has been purified!" Michael smiled. "We've finally beaten Cipher for good! Can you believe it Wes? Wes?"

Everyone looked over to the chair Wes was sitting at to see him slumped against it with his eyes closed. His chest rose and dropped with each slow breath.

"What happened?" Krane asked. "Is he okay?"

Rui giggled as she walked over to him. "I guess all those nights without sleep have finally caught up to him." She cupped the side of his face. "He looks so peaceful…he must be relieved."

"You're both welcome to stay here for the night if you like." Lily smiled. "It's the least we can do."

"Thanks. I think we'll take you up on that."

Jovi threw her hands into the air. "YAY! Jovi can have a sleepover with Rui and the hero!"

Everyone laughed at her enthusiasm.

Rui looked back at Wes. "Finally…it's all over."

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the finale for this story. I would like to thank all who supported it and hope that the finale will be worth the wait.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Hero's Next Adventure

**And now for the final chapter. I appreciate all those who supported this, and enjoyed writing it. May this final chapter be everything you hoped for.**

* * *

The next morning, Rui was in the guest room Lily gave Wes. The man was still sound asleep. Rui sat in a chair next to the bed holding his hand. She had been there ever since she woke up.

"Rui!"

The girl watched Jovi and Meg entered the room.

"Megg! What brings you out here?"

"You didn't know?" Jovi asked. "Mom called all of big brother's friends to celebrate the end of the bad guys!"

"Is Wes alright?" Megg asked, tilting her head to look at the man.

"Yeah. He's just sleeping."

"Oh."

"Come join us!" Jovi smiled. "Mom brought out snacks and music! You'll miss out!"

"Sure." Rui smiled. "Just give me a minute."

"Okay!"

She waited as Megg and Jovi left the room. She then looked at Wes and leaned in close. "Sleep well my prince." She whispered before kissing his forehead. She blushed as she left the room.

As she left, she didn't see a smile form on Wes's face.

* * *

Later Rui was sitting at a table with cookies with Megg and Jovi.

"Hard to believe it's all over, huh?" Megg asked.

"Yeah…say, where's Michael?" Rui asked.

"He's battling Aferd." Jovi said munching on another cookie. "When will your boyfriend wake up? He'll miss all the fun."

"Well he's been up for whole nights without rest and- Rui dropped the cookie in her hand and blushed a deep red with her eyes wide when the words hit her head. "Wait my WHAT?!"

"Huh? Jovi thought you and the hero were in love."

"When did you hear that?!"

Nett approached behind Megg. "Maybe we should tell her now."

"Yeah…"

"T-tell me what?"

"Well, Rui…" Megg said spinning her finger across the table in circles, avoiding eye contact. "We kinda could hear you yell "I love you Wes" all over the ONBS building."

Rui's eyes widened again as her blush deepened further.

"And the news team was doing a broadcast in the room directly above you. And the camera's miiiiiight have picked that up. And it was on the air before we could notice or do anything about it."

There was dead silence at first. Then she slumped against the table and covered her face with her hands. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

A short distance away in the room Perr turned to Bitt, who both had soda cans. "Hey, that reminds me."

"Ugh. And it was just three days before the deadline too." Bitt fished out 600 Pokedollars and handed them over to Perr.

Megg patted her friend on the shoulder. "Don't worry Rui…everyone's happy for you! And to be honest, we all kinda saw it coming."

"You do love him, right?" Jovi asked.

Rui slowly rose her head back up. Still embarrassed and nervous. "Y-yes…he was so brave and nice to me…he saved me when we first met…"

"Oooh! That sounds sweet! Tell Jovi more!"

"W-well…okay…it's just between us okay?"

"Sure!"

"I won't tell." Megg added.

Rui sighed. "Five years ago, I was on my way to visit my grandparents. I stopped by Pyrite for a quick bite to eat."

* * *

Rui walked through Pyrate. She had never been to the shady town before. It was a tad scary. She then heard noises. She walked over to the battle square. Then she saw something. A trainer with a Makuhita but there was something strange about it. It looked angry. But it also had a dark aura around it.

"Huh? Wh-what's with that Pokemon?" She watched in horror as it attacked the opponent's trainer. "Oh my gosh!"

The Pokemon's owner walked to the downed trainer and took some money from their pocket. Rui ran as fats as she could. She didn't even notice where she was going until she bumped into someone.

"ACK! Hey watch it!"

"Eeek! S-sorry!"

"What's got you so spooked girl?"

"I…I saw a really scary Pokemon."

"What kind of scary?"

"I-it had this black aura…and it just attacked a person."

The man looked at Rui for a second. "You're sure you saw it?"

"Yes!"

"Come with me."

Rui followed the strange man into a nearby alleyway.

"Where are we go-MPH!"

Without warning he wrapped one hand over her m, keeping her arms pinned and the other hand covered her mouth. The an waited as Rui struggled in his grip. Then he saw the trainer with the Pokemon walk by.

"Psst! Turdy! Over here!"

The man turned to his comrade. "Folly? What are you doing in there? Who's that?"

"Just get in here!"

Rui was swallowed by fear as the other man sighed as he walked into the ally. "Okay, what's up?"

"This girl saw the Pokemon you got from the boss!"

"So? Everyone I took down saw it."

"No, but she saw how it was unique!"

"What?! How?! We were told that it looks like an ordinary Pokemon to everyone's eyes!"

"I don't know, but we should take her to the boss! Gah! Will you stop squirming!"

Rui yelled into the hand gagging her as she tried to shake Folly off.

Turdy got out a Pokeball. "I got it! Spinarak!"

A small spider Pokemon came out.

"Folly, move! String Shot!"

Folly let Rui go who gasped and fell to her knees.

"What are you guys-MPH!"

Before Rui got a sentence in a blob of web sealed itself over her mouth. Just as she tried to reach for it and take it off, Turdy grabbed her arms and wrapped them around her body before a string on silk, was wrapped around her upper body, trapping her arms. Next thing Rui knew, she was hugging herself in a thick cocoon. Folly and Turdy then lifted her up and pressed her against the wall, sticking her to it. She immediately kicked Turdy in the chest.

"OW! Hey, do something about the kicking, will ya!"

Spinarak shot one last trail of silk, binding Rui's feet together before Turdy pressed them against the wall, trapping her to it.

"MMMPH!" Rui thrashed about in her bonds, hopping to find a way out of them.

"Is that gonna hold?" Folly asked.

"For now." Turdy replied, returning his Pokemon. "We better find something sturdier, so she doesn't get free, while we get her to the boss."

"I'll go look for some rope or something. You keep an eye on her."

"Right. Contact the boss while you're at it."

"Got it!"

Folly ran of as Turdy looked back at Rui. "Ya shouldn't have seen that girl. How could you tell my Pokemon was different anyway?"

Rui kept struggling.

"Well? I asked ya a question girlly! Say something! Ya got cotton in your ears?!"

The girl just glared at him.

Soon Folly returned with a sack. "The boss want's us to take her to him ASAP!"

"Alright. Maybe he can loosen her tongue."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to get her to tell me how she saw my Pokemon but she ain't replying!"

Folly just looked at Trudy awkwardly.

"What?!"

"She **can't** tell you because we put web over her mouth you dufus!"

A look of realization came on Trudy's face. "Ooooooooh. Well why didn't you say something girl?!"

Folly slapped his forehead. Rui just sighed into her gag.

"Just help me out here man." The thug said, dumping a small length of rope and a roll of tape out of the sack.

"Folly, that rope's nowhere near long enough."

"That's for tying off the sack. Once we tape her up, we'll dump her in here."

"Oh. Good idea."

Rui's blood froze. She tugged against her bonds as hard as she could. She felt a sense of hope as she realized that the web was starting to stretch. But then her kidnappers ripped her down from the wall. Turdy ripped a strip of tape as Folly took the web off her mouth.

"Someone! Help m-MPH!"

"Hush!" Turdy growled, slapping the tape over her mouth. Soon the web was completely replaced by tape. Around her wrists, thighs and ankles, wound tight enough to keep her arms or legs from moving. She whimpered as they dumped her into the sack. Once it was knotted off tightly all light was sealed off.

* * *

"Wow." Megg said. "You must have been scared."

"Yeah." Rui nodded. "I had no idea where I was going or what they were going to do with me…It was getting harder to breath. Soon I was dumped into some kind of truck. It left the city and stopped at one point. When they left I tired to get the tape off. But they soon came back, and the truck took off again. On the second stop they took me out."

* * *

Rui could feel one of her kidnappers, holding her feet. The other held her shoulders. She hadn't given up getting free, but the tape was stuck to her arms and legs. Then she thought, about the tape on her mouth. If she could get that gag off so she could call for help. She started rubbing her mouth against her shoulder. Her heart soared when she noticed it was slowly peeling off.

"Hey, what are you doing? Get a grip, man!" Folly whispered.

"Yeah, you say that, but this…It won't stop squirming. Makes it tough to hold on."

"Mmmph…" Rui grunted as the tape was halfway off her mouth.

"Okay, okay. Settle down in there. Just be quiet for a little while longer."

"Mgflpmmmgg…Beh!" Rui finally got enough of it off to speak. The tape still clung to the side of her face. "Help! Someone let me out! Kidnappers!"

"Tch! That tape didn't keep her yap shut!" Turdy grumbled. "Hey quit your shouting!"

Rui then heard Folly's voice. "Oh, drat! Did that punk there hear all that?!"

Rui felt herself hit the hard ground and yelped. She heard Turdy and Folly's footsteps approach. Then she heard a new voice.

"And what if I did?"

"Since you overheard us, we don't have any choice. Blame it on your own bad luck!"

Rui felt her heart soar. Someone heard her. She'd get out of this...hopefully. All her failed attempts to free herself left her too tired to move. She could hear faint commands and Pokemon battling. She trembled nervously, hopping that whoever heard her win. She was anxious by the time she heard Folly yell.

"Gaah! You're tougher than you look!"

Rui sighed in relief.

"You took out my Whismur…you're no ordinary trainer, are you?! Huh? Wait a sec…That face…Might you be…Team Snagum's…"

Rui heard more footsteps running to her.

"What, what?! What's going on out here?!"

"Eeeek! Somebody! Robbers! They're Robbers!"

"Y-you be quiet! We're not robbers! We're kidnappers! Get it? Kidnappers!"

"Wha…you dingbat! Don't shoot off your mouth!" Folly yelled before turning to the man that beat him. "Don't get all happy just on account on winning this once. The next time we meet, I'll thrash you, your Pokemon, and all!"

Folly and turdy ran off when Rui heard the people that just entered the area approach.

"Oh, yuck! There's someone inside there!"

She felt one of them try to fiddle with the rope over the mouth of the sack she was in.

"Gah! This is tied good and tight! Can you believe those people? What a horrible thing to do!"

Rui then heard more footsteps.

"Move. I'll handle it."

She felt the man back away, so the trainer could undo the knot. Soon it loosened and was undone. Once she could see light, she immediately stood up and gasped. Her hands were still trapped behind her back and her legs were stuck together and she still had the tape clinging to the side of her face, but it was a luxury to get fresh air and sunlight.

"Phew! Thank goodness! I'm saved!" She saw the trainer in front of her. There was a woman to her left and a jogger to her right. She then looked at the city around her. "…Where is this? Where did those two bring me?"

"This is Phenac City, the opulet city of water." The woman said, peeling off the tape over, her wrists. As soon as her hands were free, Rui took the tape on her face off before peeling it from her boots. She winced as she slowly peeled the last of it off her bare upper legs.

"Ow, ow, ow! What just happened?"

The two bystanders turned to the trainer, who displayed nothing on his face.

"This person saved you from those thugs."

"The way he battled those goons, it was truly superb." The jogger said. "I wish you could've seen it."

Rui got a good look at this trainer. He had white hair, a blue jacket and a strange machine over his arm. She felt her heart warm up looking at him.

"Oh! Is that so? Thank you! And…Uh…You are?"

The trainer was reluctant to answer. "Wes."

"Oh! So, you're named Wes!" Rui said nervously. "I'm…my name's Rui! I'm sure glad I met you! I was in the neighboring town when those two grabbed me…"

Wes said nothing.

"Oh! Those guys, did they use peculiar Pokemon?"

Wes gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Peculiar?" the jogger asked. "No, they looked ordinary to me. What do you mean by peculiar Pokemon?"

"Oh…No…No, that's fine, then." Rui sighed.

The woman then turned to her. "Well, it's easy to see something's on your mind. You should go see our Mayor for his advice. He's a very kind person. I'm sure he'll be able to help you somehow. The mayor's house is near the fountain square past here. Go up the stairs from the square and it's on your left."

"The Mayor? Yes, that's true! The Mayor Might know something!"

Rui then turned to Wes. Ever since she mentioned peculiar Pokemon, she seemed to have gotten his attention. "Hey, Wes…I know I'm imposing, but I don't have anyone else that I could turn to. Please, can I get you to escort me for a while?"

"Alright." Wes replied. "They could come back if they want to cover their tracks."

Rui smiled gleefully. "Thank you, Wes! Eheh, I thought you might say that! If you're with me, Wes, it won't matter if those guy's come back again! Thank you! Thanks for joining me for a while!" she said bowing politely.

* * *

"Wow!" Jovi smiled. "That sounds like one of Jovi's bedtime stories with a prince and princess!"

Rui blushed at that comment. It did seem like a cliché story thinking about it.

"So, you've had a crush on him since?" Megg asked.

"I…don't know. I'm not sure if I just grew to him overtime or…if I felt that way from the start. I felt something by the time I found out he used to work for Snagum."

Megg's eyes widened. "Wes used to work for Team Snagum?!"

"Huh? Oh, I guess he never told anyone." Rui sighed. "After we met the mayor Wes went to take part of the colosseum, but it wasn't open. So, we left only to get ambushed by thee members of Team Snagum. They said Wes was their best Pokemon thief…the Snagger."

"Who's Snagum?" Jovi asked.

"They stole Pokemon for money. It was sometime after we defeated Cipher five years ago when Wes told me about his past. He had no memory of his parents. He grew up in the slums. One day he met these two stray Eevee that stayed by his side ever since. Then one day he saw team Snagum, who offered him a job. He took it, thinking he might earn a better living."

"How did you react?" Megg asked.

"Well, when I first was told by Snagum that he used to work with them…"

* * *

Rui turned to Wes who looked down. "No way! Is that true, Wes?"

The man clutched his fists. He didn't raise his head as he spoke. "Yes. Yes, it is."

He waited for Rui to react. But she didn't even gasp. "Oh, so it is true! That's a little shocking!"

* * *

"A little?" Meg asked. "You took that pretty well."

"Well…what can I say?" Rui smiled, "A guy that saved me from kidnappers can't be all bad. And like I told him after…"

* * *

Wes was about to walk away, when Rui grabbed his arm.

"Rui…?"

"It's okay. Wes, it doesn't matter to me who you are. After all, you're my gallant prince who rescued me when I was in trouble."

* * *

"Awww!" Megg smiled.

Rui blushed deeper. But she did feel good after sharing that.

Just then Aferd came in. "Phew. I can't believe how strong he's gotten."

"Hi Aferd!" Jovi smiled. "Where's Michael?"

"Downstairs. Said he had something to do before he can say his adventure is over."

* * *

Michael stood in the room where he obtained the Snag Machine. He looked at the table where he placed it. He simply stared at the machine, thinking back to the day he first put it on. All the Pokemon he snagged. His while journey.

"So that's it, huh?"

Michael was surprised to see Wes right behind him.

"Oh, hey Wes. Feeling better?"

"Yeah." He walked over next to Michael and stared at the machine. "For what it's worth, Krane couldn't have picked a better trainer to give that to."

"Thanks."

Wes looked at the concerned look on his face. "You're not convinced that it's over, are you?"

"You can tell?"

"After Rui and I purified all the Shadow Pokemon together, I was thinking the same thing. Even now I'm concerned. Even with Edvice and Nascour arrested, there were still his followers roaming about. Dakim, Venus, Ein…When I was rebuilding Cipher I tried to find them…but they might as well have been ghosts. But I still feel anxious about what they could be doing. After all Mirror B is still causing trouble."

Michael nodded. "And now we have more to worry about. Not so much Naps and Lovrina, but…"

"I'm not worried about Gorigan either." Wes replied. "But Snattle, Ardos, they're still out there."

"Yeah…what if they come after us? And thinking about what they did to you and Rui…what if they took Jovi or mom? What if we can't stop them?"

Wes put a hand on Michael's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry."

"Huh?"

"If there is one thing I learned from you, it's that no matter how bad things get…no matter what happens to me or you…there will always be someone who wants to make things right."

Michael looked up and smiled. "I guess you're right. I just hope when that someone comes around, I don't have to be his enemy."

"I know. But I'm glad I got to battle you. It's like…getting to know the brother I never had."

Michael rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, heh…thanks, Wes."

Wes took off his own Snag Machine and put it down next to Michael's. "When I stole this from Snagum, five years ago, it was to keep them from using it. I never imagined that it could do good. Perhaps the next person to wield it will know how to properly use it as well. Don't worry Michael. Even if we fall to darkness, there will always be a light for us to find."

Michael looked at the machines. "Yeah…"

Rui walked into the room. "Hey guys! What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." Wes said.

"Feeling well rested, Wes?" Rui asked.

"Yup."

"Sherles called. He said with all the Shadow Pokemon purified, we're relieved of our sentence."

"Say Wes…what will you do now?" Michael asked.

"Professor Krane offered me a position here in the lab."

Rui turned to him. "Are…you considering?"

"His work is pretty interesting. Maybe I can finally do Pokemon good like I always wanted to."

"Like you always have."

"They want you too."

Rui looked at Wes in shock. "What? Me? What good can I be? I don't even know what half the stuff I've seen here is."

"Me neither, and they keep me around." Michael smirked.

"You understand Pokemon better that most." Wes said. "And someone like you can let us know if we're about to cross a line. You can stop us from becoming another Cipher."

Rui looked down.

"So how about it?" Michael asked.

"I'll…stay with you Wes. Whatever choice you make, I'll be by your side."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll think about Krane's offer."

"Right. Anyway, come on! You're missing out on all the fun!"

"Alright, alright." Wes smiled as Rui guided him out of the room.

Michael turned around to exit as well. When he was in the doorway he glanced at his Snag Machine one last time with a smile.

"You were a partner to me for this adventure too. Thank you." As he left the door closed behind him.

* * *

Everyone was laughing and having the time of their lives.

There was silence as a familiar man entered the room. Rui was the first to recognize him. "Grandpa!"

"Ah, Rui! And Wes and Michael are here too?"

Both trainers turned to him.

"Hey, Eagun!" Michael waved.

"When did you get here?" Wes asked.

"Just now. I've been meaning to speak to you both." All eyes were on Eagun. "Wes. Michael. I was inspired by your battle exploits, you see. It made me want to have a battle with you. That being said, there are countless trainers who would be honored to battle with the two heroes of Orre. I therefore decided to take charge and organize a Colosseum event. Impressed?"

Everyone broke into murmurs.

"A Colosseum event?' Rui asked.

"Indeed. I'm sure that the trainers that have gathered at Orre Colosseum will be delighted to face you both. Please, we'd very much like you to come."

Wes stood up with a smirk on his face. "Interesting. I'm in."

"Me too!" Michael added. "Sounds like fun!"

"Good, good. Anyone else?"

"I'll join!" Rui smiled. "I'm a Trainer too after all!"

"I might as well play along." Dunking added.

"Me too!" Silva said, standing up.

Marcia got up next. "I don't battle, but this I've got to see!"

The rest of the ONBS kids got up as well.

"I hear ya!" Perr added. "This is something I want a front row seat to!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Secc asked. "Lead the way, Eagun!"

"Ho,ho,ho! Very good! Come with me!"

Jovi ran up to her mother. "Mommy! Jovi wants to watch too!"

"I suppose that's alright. Just be careful out there."

"Yay! Let's go big brother!"

Michael smiled and rose from his seat. "Yeah! Let's do this thing!"

"Right!" Rui smiled. "We'll-WAAAH!"

Everyone watched Wes, sweep her off her feet, with one arm behind her back and another under her thighs.

"Wes! What are you doing?!"

"Being your gallant prince." The man smiled carrying her out of the room.

Rui couldn't help but smile, even though her face went red again from the laughter in the room. "Wes! Everyone's watching!"

"Let them. Everyone knows already anyway."

As soon as they were out of the room Rui wrapped her arms around him and giggled. Wes held her closer. Things could not have been better.

* * *

Soon they were all on the desert sands. Eagun was in a hover car with Beluh. Dunking was in his own car with Silva. The ONBS kids were in one of their company's vans, with Perr driving. Wes was in his bike with Rui in the sidecar. Finally, Michael was on his scooter with Jovi clinging onto him.

"AAAAHH! Big brother, you're going too fast!"

"There's no such thing as too fast!"

"Want to tell my noisy passenger that?" Wes grinned looking over to Rui who was holding the sides of the sidecar, like she was afraid, she'd fall out.

"I think it's just a guy thing, Jovi!" the girl smirked.

"HEEEEEY!"

Everyone saw a pink and white bike approach. The driver was a girl with pink hair. A man with the same color hair was in the sidecar.

"Okay, so, maybe it's not just a guy thing." Rui muttered.

"Hey, it's Lovrina and Naps!" Michael smiled.

"Well, what a coincidence. Imagine seeing you here. This time I'm not losing though." The girl smirked.

"You two are taking part?" Wes asked.

"That's right." Naps smiled. "We're starting over as honest trainers."

Just then two more bikes came up.

"Yo, what's up!" the green-haired ridder grinned.

"Cail! Willie!" Rui smiled, before noticing the jogger holding onto the pink-haired ridder. "Dash, you're here to!"

"Yeah! I wanted to watch so these two offered me a ride."

"We were on the way, so we though we'd save him from jogging there!" Willie smiled. "I've been looking forward to battling you again Wes. Michael too!"

Megg looked out her window. "Hey, what's that?"

Everyone watched a red machine come into view, sliding across the sand. Michael recognized the robot shaped like a legendary Pokemon. "Robo Groudon? That can only mean…"

The pilot came into view. "Huh? Oh, it's you, Michael."

"Chobin!" Jovi smiled. "That robot looks cool!"

"What is that?" Lovrina asked.

"This is the new and improved Robo Groudon! Chobin has modified and upgraded it! Therefore, a rematch with Michael is very much desired! Chobin will not lose again! The new Robo Groudon is supreme!"

Just then another car caught up to them.

"Hey…isn't that Snattle?" Michael asked.

"What are you doing here?" Bitt asked.

"I haven't given up on my dream of becoming Oree's governor." The man replied. "Improving my skills against the greatest of it's trainers is the first step."

Then another bike came up.

"I was wondering when you'd pop up Gorigan." Wes grinned.

"I took your advice!" the man replied before turning to Michael with a grin. "You again! This time, I will crush you and pulverize you!"

"Bring it on!"

Then another truck approached. A team Snagum member was driving. The side hatch opened, showing Gonzap and Walkin.

"Hey, don't forget us!" Walkin grinned.

"You're here too?" Michael smirked.

"Ha! Thought we'd miss this?" Gonzap laughed. "This is Snagum's time to show Orre what it can do!"

"Is that so?" Wes asked.

"Wes. Heh. You know buddy? I think it's high time I admitted it…you were right about Cipher. Never should have joined up with them."

"We all underestimated them…"

"Well, that's old news! I'm looking forward to facing you and Michael here with everything I've got!"

A smile appeared on Wes's face. "So am I."

Then a Flygon descended near the bunch. A red-haired trainer was ridding it. "Oh, hello! I'm glad to see you all again."

Michael looked at the trainer with a surprised smile. "Eldes! You're here!"

"Indeed. Father took the full blame for everything, so my brother and I could go unpunished."

"Why does that sound familiar?" Rui asked, looking at Wes.

"Sweet! Looks like we can have that rematch!" Michael replied.

"This time, let's battle fair and square!"

"Looks, like we've got new Rivals to contend to." Wes smirked. "What do you say hero? Ready for our next adventure?"

"You know it!" Michael smiled.

Their destination came into view. "There it is." Eagun said. "Orre Colosseum."

"Amazing." Rui smiled. "It's bigger than any colosseum I've ever seen!" She then looked up at Wes. _"This is a new start for me. As a trainer, and as my prince's love."_

"A new chapter for all of us and Orre starts here!" Wes smiled.

Joiv held her brother tighter. "Oh, boy! Let's go big brother! Faster!"

"Now you're talking." Michael grinned. His scooter speeded on ahead of the others, with Wes close behind and the others following suit. Every one of them smiled as they all hurried over to the colosseum. Ready for true battles. Not as enemies. As fellow trainers. Michael held a fist up.

"Let's go guys! Onto the next adventure!"

* * *

 **The End.**

 **This was a blast to go through. I once again thank everyone for the favorites, the follows and the reviews. I do hope you guy's aren't tired of me getting sidetracked from Fates of S.T.E.A.M. because guess what? Another idea got into my head. Don't worry, this is a much shorter one. In fact I'll probably upload the first part tomorrow, and update it daily. What's it about? Find out tomorrow. But other than that, I hope you enjoyed reading this from beginning to end and I am grateful for you doing so.**


End file.
